corps et âme
by allylicity
Summary: Felicity a besoin de l'aide de Bonnie pour réunir l'esprit et le corps de Sarah, et aussi régler le souci de Théa des effets de l'eau du puit de Lazare. Felicity et Oliver ne sont pas encore ensemble, Oliver n'osant pas se lancer dans une relation avec l'informaticienne. Malheureusement pour lui,un ancien amant du passé va refaire surface(The Vampire Diaries et Arrow confrontation)
1. Chapter 1

**Chers lecteurs une nouvelle histoire qui m'est venu suite à la future arrivée de Constantine pour aider Sarah. Je me suis dit... et si les frères Salvatore débarquaient?! J'adore The Vampire Diaries et ça faisait longtemps que je voulais voir intéragir Damon et la Team Arrow. Ceci est juste le début de l'intrigue. Je publierai le reste si cela vous plait. n'hésitez as à laisser des reviews.**

 **Bonne lecture :)**

* * *

 **Chapitre 1**

Il s'était bien passé au moins deux semaines depuis que Laurel m'avait annoncé avec Théa leur voyage secret à Nanda Parbat. Oliver allait se mettre en colère. Non seulement, Laurel avait emmené Théa voir Malcolm, mais le pire c'est que Laurel avait fait ressuscité Sarah dans les eaux du puit de Lazare.

De plus, Star City (nouveau nom de notre ville) continuait de connaitre une criminalité record malgré les efforts de l'équipe composée d'Oliver, John, Théa, Laurel et moi évidemment. Le problème n'était pas le nombre de criminels mais les capacités que Damien Darhk, nouveau méchant attitré de la ville, leur fournissait.

Laurel m'avait appelé, paniquée, car Sarah avait disparu depuis hier soir. Pourtant elle était sûre de bien l'avoir attaché (pour éviter qu'elle se blesse ou fasse du mal à quelqu'un).

J'ai pu revoir mon amie il y a une semaine et demie, mais tout ce que je voyais été un corps sans âme. Cela m'avait vraiment fait du mal. Moi qui connaissais Sarah si déterminée, forte, avec un brin d'humour. Ce que j'avais devant moi ne pouvait pas être Sarah.

Depuis je n'avais cessé de réfléchir. Nous commençons à voir les effets de l'eau du puit sur Théa. Cela guérit peut être physiquement les blessures, mais transforme l'âme de la personne sauvée. Or Théa n'était pas morte depuis plusieurs mois comme Sarah. J'avais décidé de me tourner vers des amis que je n'avais pas recontactés depuis des années maintenant pour sauver Sarah et aider Théa.

* * *

J'étais assise à mon bureau, en train de finir de taper un rapport pour Oliver, qui était comme à son habitude, en retard ! Oui Oliver avait réussi à ravoir sa compagnie et je continuais de lui servir de couverture… et c'est tout…

L'année avait été intense entre nous mais même après notre nuit à Nanda Parbat il y a quelques mois, Oliver n'avait pas voulu entamer une relation entre nous, ce qui me blessait encore aujourd'hui. Nos rapports étaient cordiaux. Je voulais qu'ils restent ainsi bien que j'éprouve toujours des sentiments pour lui. Bref…je reprenais mon rapport lorsqu'une voix très familière me parvint :

« _Salut Felic-IT girl !_

Oh ce n'est pas possible !

 _\- Caroline ?_

Mon amie se tenait devant moi, un sourire éclatant. Elle n'avait pas changé (remarque normal^^ vu son nouveau niveau de vie depuis quelques années maintenant). Je me levais et contournais mon bureau pour la prendre dans mes bras.

 _\- Ça fait du bien de te revoir !_ m'exclamais-je incapable de contenir ma joie et un peu de soulagement.

 _\- Tu as dit à Bonnie que tu avais besoin d'aide. Cette histoire de puit magique est assez fantastique d'ailleurs, Bonnie a hâte de se mettre au travail…_

 _\- S'il te plait Care ne parle pas de ça ici. Star City n'est pas comme Mystic Falls. Et Oliver ne sait pas que vous venez, enfin…pas encore…_ lui dis-je d'une petite voix.

 _\- C'est vrai, il ne sait toujours pas ?!_ me demanda Caroline en penchant la tête et fronçant les sourcils l'air de me faire la morale.

J'étais sur le point de répliquer mais une voix m'arrêta net :

 _\- Ne pas savoir quoi ?_

Oliver se tenait à la porte de mon bureau, prêt à démarrer la journée. Il regarda Caroline, qui s'avança vers lui, un grand sourire poli et plein d'entrain à la Caroline Forbes.

 _\- Désolée, je ne me suis pas présenter. Je suis Caroline Forbes, une amie d'enfance de Felicity._

 _\- Oliver Queen,_ répliqua celui-ci en plaquant son masque d'Oliver Queen sur son visage. _Ravi de rencontrer une amie d'enfance de Felicity,_ dit-il en me regardant intensément.

Oliver en savait très peu sur mon passé et surtout ne savait rien de mon vrai passé à Mystic Falls et de ce que j'avais affronté là-bas avec mes amis. J'avais repoussé ce moment depuis ma première rencontre avec lui, mais je sens que bientôt je vais devoir le faire découvrir à l'équipe. Soit ils l'accepteront, soit ils me rejetteront et je referais ma vie loin d'ici.

La voix d'Oliver me fit revenir sur terre :

 _\- Alors, Felicity, je ne sais pas quoi ?_

 _\- Euh…_

 _\- Notre arrivée justement. Felicity voulait que l'on fasse connaissance avec vous et d'autres amis qu'elle s'est fait à Star City. Elle voulait vous faire la surprise… surprise !_ s'exclama Caroline, faussement enjouée ce qu'Oliver remarqua vu son attitude mais ne laissa rien paraitre _._

 _\- Si vous êtes amie avec Felicity on peut se tutoyer, appelle moi Oliver._

 _\- Ok Oliver,_ répondit-elle avant de se tourner vers moi. _Au fait je te rappelle dans la journée pour ce que tu m'as demandé. Il serait temps que tu organises un diner pour que l'on se rencontre tous, au moins ça changera les idées de Damon…_

 _\- Damon ?..._

Oh mon Dieu Damon est ici ! Mes jambes menacent de faiblir juste à l'évocation de son prénom.

 _\- Damon est venu ?! Comment va-t-il depuis ce qui est arrivée à Elena ? J'ai appris la nouvelle en appelant Bonnie, je suis désolée de ne pas être venue et vu la situation à Mystic Falls…_ commençais-je mais Caroline me fit un regard en direction d'Oliver, toujours là et … curieux.

 _\- Oh tu sais comment est Damon après une apocalypse… Tout ce que je peux te dire c'est qu'après que Bonnie ait reçu ton appel, il n'a pas hésité à venir. Bref, ravie de t'avoir rencontré Oliver, à très vite… et Felicity : fais le plein de bourbon »_ , me dit-elle en me faisant un clin d'œil, puis partit.

* * *

Damon Salvatore était ici à Star City ! Le connaissant, la mort d'Elena a dû le détruire et il doit semer le chaos sur son passage. Elena arrivait à calmer la partie sombre qui règne à l'intérieur de lui. J'y étais arrivé aussi avant Elena mais je ne devais pas penser à cela. Damon détruit toujours tout sur son passage, j'en suis la preuve vivante…

 _« Qui est Damon ?_

 _\- Quoi ?_ Je me retournais et vit qu'Oliver était toujours là et m'observait d'une façon étrange, limite inquisitrice.

 _\- Qui est Damon, et Mystic Falls ? Je ne me rappelle pas avoir vu le nom de cette ville mentionnée quelque part, ni t'en avoir entendu parler…_

 _\- C'est une partie de mon passé que je ne préfère pas mentionner, tu es bien placé pour savoir cela ! »_

Sur ceux je m'éclipsais du bureau prétextant me rendre à la comptabilité. J'arrivais aux toilettes, et rester assise là plusieurs minutes.

J'avais juste demandé à Bonnie de m'aider depuis Mystic Falls, pas de venir avec tout le monde ici ! Il faut que je sois réaliste, j'ai demandé de l'aide à Bonnie pour sauver Sarah. Bonnie avait vu toute sorte de choses à Mystic Falls et était devenue une sorcière accomplie. Je pense qu'une part de moi voulait revoir mes amis.

Mais avoir les frères Salvatore en ville allait sûrement être un choc que la team Arrow n'était peut-être pas prête à encaisser. Et d'ailleurs, pour moi aussi, mais que ne ferait-on pas pour nos amis les plus chers…


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2**

 **Merci pour tous vos reviews, et aussi à veux des guests (aslayer, choukette, pauline et cricri12). Merci pour ceux qui ont choisi de suivre cette histoire.**

 **J'espère retranscrire au mieux le tempérament de chaque personnage de The Vampire Diaries. Pour ceux qui ne regarde pas cette série et qui se posent certaines questions, n'hésitez pas je vous répondrais.**

 **Vu que l'histoire plait je fais des chapitre plus long. N'hésitez pas à me laisser un review**

 **Bonne lecture :)**

* * *

La journée passa à une lenteur incroyable. J'étais très nerveuse de savoir mes amis de Mystic Falls ici. Caroline m'avait appelé quelques heures après sa visite et on s'était mise d'accord de se réunir chez moi pour élaborer un plan pour sauver Sarah et aider Théa.

D'après Caroline, Damon s'était mis à la recherche de mon amie avec son frère, Stefan Salvatore. J'avais hâte de voir Stefan. Il n'a pas le même tempérament que son grand frère et m'a été d'une grande aide par le passé. J'avais expressément dit à Caroline de ne pas blesser Sarah si l'un d'entre eux la trouver. Pour ma part j'avais lancé le logiciel de reconnaissance et toutes les ressources que je disposais.

Laurel et Théa étaient au courant de la venue de Bonnie et attendaient leur rencontre avec impatience. Je ne m'étais pas trop étendu sur les liens qui m'unissaient à Bonnie. Mieux valait rester dans le vague pour l'instant. Laurel était sans cesse en train de m'appeler ce qui ne faisait que me rendre de plus en plus nerveuse.

Depuis notre échange houleux, Oliver s'était retranché dans son bureau mais je sentais son regard sur moi. J'y avais été un peu fort tout à l'heure mais après tout, lui aussi avait des secrets. On ne sait même pas ce qu'il s'est passé sur ses 5 ans d'absences !

Et puis entre nous, avoir grandi à Mystic Falls n'est pas une chose que l'on veut partager. Certes cette ville me manquait parfois mais tellement de choses s'y sont produite… et surtout Damon. Avoir entendu son prénom plus tôt a fait que je n'arrivais pas à me détacher des souvenirs de lui qui me revenaient peu à peu en tête.

Mais je m'inquiétais également : à chaque fois que Damon subissait des catastrophes, son côté destructeur reprenait le dessus et il emportait tout sur son passage, se moquant des conséquences. La perte d'Elena a dû être insupportable pour lui. Pourvu que j'évite le bain de sang à Star City et surtout face à Oliver.

En parlant d'Oliver, il faut que je lui dise quelque chose avant de partir. Dès que j'arrive dans son bureau, il me fixe de ses yeux bleu marine magnifiques… bon sang ce qu'il est beau…

« _Felicity, tu as besoin de quelque chose avant de partir ?_

 _\- Euh oui…je ne pourrais pas venir ce soir au repère, tu comprends… mes amis viennent d'arriver et vous pouvez vous passer de moi pour ce soir…non pas que je ne veux pas venir mais…_

 _\- Pas de soucis Felicity,_ répondit l'archer avec un demi-sourire. _J'ai hâte de rencontrer tes amis. Passe une bonne soirée._

 _\- Merci Oliver, toi aussi »_ , lui dis-je en m'éclipsant sans croiser son regard de peur qu'il ne voie que je lui dissimule quelque chose.

* * *

Je commence à partir de Queen Enterprise et reçoit un appel inconnu.

 _« Allo ?_

 _\- Fel, c'est Stefan._

 _\- Ah Stefan ! ça va ?_

 _\- Oui, on a retrouvé ton amie mais elle est assez coriace et nous a échappé !_

 _\- Je vous avais prévenu…_

 _\- Ecoute, Damon et moi on va continuer nos recherches, et Bonnie va réfléchir à un sort pour qu'elle soit localisée rapidement. On se rejoint chez toi en fin de soirée._

 _\- Ok. S'il te plait Stefan, ne faites pas de mal à Sarah._

 _\- Je t'en fais la promesse Fel. »_

J'arrivais à la maison. Caroline m'attendait devant.

« _Pourquoi tu n'es pas à l'intérieur Care ? Je te rappelle que tu as un double de clé^^_ lui dis-je en rigolant.

 _\- Ben je te signale qu'il faut que tu m'invite à entrer ma très chère Felicity, comme toute personne de mon espèce si tu vois ce que je veux dire…_ me dit-elle l'air à moitié affligée et à moitié morte de rire.

 _\- Hein ?! … Oh oui, j'avais oublié, désolée. Tu es tellement toi_! lui répondis-je en rigolant à mon tour.

Je rentrais dans la maison d'une démarche théâtrale puis je regardais ma meilleure amie.

 _\- Humm, dois-je vraiment te faire rentrer ?!_

 _\- Il vaudrait mieux si tu ne veux pas que je dise à Oliver comment tu as détruit le sapin de Noel quand tu avais 16 ans et surtout avec qui, et…_

 _\- Ok ok ! tu es le mal incarné, tu le sais ?!_ lui dis-je en rigolant. _Bon, Caroline Forbes, je t'invite à rentrer dans ma modeste demeure. »_

Caroline et moi avons continué de discuter des solutions possibles pendant que je préparais le dîner (enfin un peu, mes amis n'ont pas le même régime alimentaire que moi, excepté Bonnie^^).

La sonnerie de la porte ne tarda pas à se faire entendre. Les battements de mon cœur s'intensifièrent car je savais exactement qu'une fois que les personnes (plus précisément une) que j'allais inviter ici seraient rentrées, il n'y aurait pas de retour possible.

J'ouvris la porte et Bonnie me sauta immédiatement dans les bras. Je voulus répliqué quelque chose à mon amie mais elle me serrait si fort que l'air contenu dans mes poumons allait bientôt manquer.

« _Bon-bon, lâche notre charmante hôte qu'elle puisse nous inviter dans son antre, avant de donner son dernier souffle,_ lâcha une voix suave et malicieuse.

Bonnie me relâcha et lança à Damon avec humour :

 _\- Je te signale que je sais ressusciter les morts…alors…_

 _\- Bon point pour toi Glinda !_ Dit-il en rigolant, ce qui me laissa sans voix… depuis quand ces deux-là s'entendent-ils ?!

 _\- Felicity pourrais-tu nous faire entrer ?_ me demanda Stefan.

 _\- Euh bien sûr, je vous invite à rentrer._

Stefan me serra vite fait dans ses bras. Il était de taille moyenne, les cheveux châtains foncés, un visage angélique. Damon, quant à lui, fit une entrée théâtrale (à la Damon^^), en me fixant intensément avant de se planter juste devant moi. Il était magnifique comme d'habitude. Habillé en sombre, grand, les cheveux bruns en bataille, des yeux bleus tendant sur le gris orageux à te faire faire n'importe quoi et un sourire...

Avec lui, un seul regard et tout était dit. Je voulais dire quelque chose à propos d'Elena mais il l'a senti, puis me demanda tout en dérivant jusqu'à la cuisine :

 _\- J'espère que tu as acheté du bon bourbon mon ange…_

 _\- Celui que tu apprécies bien entendu_ , lui répondis-je un peu tendu après avoir entendu le surnom qu'il me donnait il y a longtemps.

Je continuais de fixer Damon de là où je me trouvais et fut sortie de mes pensées par Stefan qui posa la main sur mon épaule comme le fait Oliver.

 _\- Il n'a pas passé une super période avec ce qui est arrivé à Elena_ », me dit-il avec un petit sourire.

Je me contentais d'acquiescer et repris mes préparatifs de repas avec les filles bien que je n'arrêtais pas de penser à Damon qui se trouvait dans le salon maintenant.

* * *

Le diner se passa rapidement. J'écoutais mes amis me racontant les nouvelles de Mystic Falls. Eh ben, on peut dire qu'ils n'ont pas chômé ! La plus horrible nouvelle était l'arrivée de la mère des Salvatore, Lily, au passé assez sombre.

Stefan arrivait à donner des détails mais Damon faisait tout pour le faire taire, ce qui m'agaçait pour son plus grand plaisir. Je décidais de reparler de Sarah, après tout ils s'étaient déplacer pour ça.

« _Comment ça s'est passé avec Sarah ?_

 _\- Fel, ton amie…_

 _\- A l'air complétement cinglée !_ s'exclama Damon en rigolant.

 _\- Arrête ça tout de suite Damon ok ?!_ m'écriai-je exaspérée _. Sarah n'est pas elle-même et tu n'as pas intérêt à toucher à un seul de ses cheveux c'est clair !?_

 _\- Ok….._ dit Caroline en se levant à moitié pour calmer les choses. _Vous deux, je sais que les retrouvailles sont difficiles mais on va se concentrer sur Sarah. Bonnie, explique à Felicity tes recherches pour aider Sarah._

 _\- Je compte réunir l'esprit et le corps de Sarah avec une pierre que j'ai cherché qui s'appelle La pierre du Phénix. Avec le sort approprié, ta copine sera enfin elle-même,_ dit Bonnie toute contente.

 _\- Et pour Théa ? Elle a une sorte de rage en elle c'est assez…_

 _\- Ressemblant à Damon^^_ dit Stefan en rigolant, ce qui lui valut un regard noir de son frère.

 _\- T'inquiète pas pour Théa, j'ai déjà un sort._

 _\- Et il n'y aura pas de conséquences ? Après tout la magie a toujours un prix, je l'ai compris il y a longtemps…_ dit Felicity se remémorant de souvenirs pas très heureux.

Tout le monde se tut ce qui me rendit nerveuse.

 _\- Il va y avoir des conséquences ?!_

 _\- Non, je m'en suis assuré_ , répondit le beau brun en finissant la bouteille de bourbon.

 _\- Tu as tué personne j'espère ?_

 _\- Pour qui me prend tu mon ange^^_

 _\- Qu'as-tu fait ?_

 _\- Rien qui ne te concerne, maintenant profite de la magie gratuite !_

Avant que je puisse revenir à la charge, une alerte sur mon téléphone sonna.

 _\- Je sais où elle se trouve. C'est dans les glades. Je dois avertir sa sœur._

 _\- Partons à la chasse aux zombies ! »_ dit Damon avec un sourire et regard de prédateur.

* * *

Laurel était venue rapidement. La rencontre avec mes amis s'étaient bien passé. Seule avec Damon qui, je pense, l'agaçait un peu vu le regard qu'elle lui donnait.

On était assez à cran. De ce que Stefan m'avait expliqué, Sarah possédait une force décuplée et une rage sanguinaire. Même eux avaient eu du mal à l'affronter. Du coup on avait changé de tactique.

Laurel, Caroline, Stefan et moi on s'avançait dans l'entrepôt. Nous trouvâmes Sarah tapis dans un coin, qui avait l'ai apeurée. Laurel et moi nous voulions nous avancer mais Stefan et Caroline nous ont dit de rester en arrière. Et heureusement car Sarah se jeta sur mes amis.

Cette rage était très dure à voir. Pourvu que mes amis y arrivent sans la blesser. Malheureusement, Stefan atterri contre un mur et Caroline termina au sol. Sarah s'approchait dangereusement de Laurel et moi.

« _Sarah, c'est ta petite sœur,_ commença Laurel en approchant doucement. _Sarah nous sommes là pour ton bien._

 _\- Sarah c'est vrai, on va te soigner,_ ajoutais-je…

Et là, mon amie me lança un regard qui me pétrifia. Elle s'avançait vers moi, prête à me faire je ne sais quoi.

 _\- Eh la marche des zombies ce n'est pas aujourd'hui Sarah !_

Damon s'était interposé entre Sarah et moi. Puis il commença à la combattre, à l'entente de la voix de Bonnie, Sarah s'agenouilla au sol.

 _\- Fesmatos, magnale, iguinam, mobile, fesmatos, magnale, iguinam, mobile…!_

Damon et Stefan immobilisèrent Sarah avec des liens solides.

\- _On va faire le sort ce soir avec la pierre, l'endroit n'attire pas les regard_ s, dit Caroline.

Laurel et moi hochèrent la tête, en accord avec la décision.

D'un seul coup, un flèche verte atteignit Stefan en plein cœur et déclencha la colère de Damon. Je hurlais à Oliver de s'arrêter.

Il se posa devant Laurel et moi, l'arc prêt à décocher de nouveau mais le baissa d'effroi.

 _\- Sarah ? Mais ce n'est pas possible_ ! Dit-il en se tournant vers nous, le regard fou.

 _\- Ollie c'est Sarah, je l'ai ramené de Nanda Parbat…_

 _\- Tu as osé faire ça ?!_ s'écria-t-il de colère. _Et qui sont tous ces gens, et pourquoi il n'est pas mort lui ?!_ en désignant Stefan d'un air sceptique.

Je posais ma main sur le bras d'Oliver et commença :

 _\- Ce sont mes amis, ils sont là pour aider Sarah…et oui on t'a caché des choses avec Laurel mais on t'expliquera plus tard. Bonnie va aider Sarah en lançant un sort…longue histoire…et Stefan n'est pas blessé car c'est un vampire…encore une longue histoire…ce sont mes amis et ils vont nous aider..._

 _\- Eh ben mon ange, ça c'est du monologue^^me_ lança Damon avec un sourire goguenard qui reçut un regard plein de haine d'Oliver.

 _\- Felicity…_

 _\- Oliver, on s'occupe de Sarah et je t'explique tout après. »_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3**

 **Désolée pour le retard mais la semaine a été assez intense avec une crève par-dessus^^ Je publierai en milieu de semaine pour me faire pardonner.**

 **J'espère que ce chapitre va vous plaire. J'essaye de rester fidèle aux deux séries, à une ou deux exceptions prêts sinon ça serait plus compliqué.**

 **Encore merci pour tous vos reviews et de suivre cette fanfic.**

 **N'hésitez pas à me laisser des reviews.**

 **Bonne lecture et bonne soirée : )**

* * *

Damon et Stefan s'activaient pour immobiliser un maximum Sarah au sol, tandis que Caroline et moi aidions Bonnie sous les regards hagards d'Oliver, Laurel, Théa et John (les deux derniers étant arrivés après l'appel passé par Oliver).

Je sentais les yeux de l'équipe posés sur moi mais tout ce qui compter était de restaurer l'âme de Sarah.

« _Felicity, pose la pierre du Phénix sur ton amie s'il te plait,_ me demanda Bonnie, très concentrée.

Je m'exécutais, impassible.

 _\- Bon reculez, je vais faire le sort._

Nous reculions tous, bien que Damon eu du mal à le faire. Je posais ma main sur son bras.

 _\- Damon, viens,_ lui ordonnais-je. Bien qu'il n'aime pas qu'une femme lui donne des ordres, voir qui que ce soit, il plongea ses yeux dans les miens et recula.

Bonnie commença sa formule :

 _\- Fesmatos, atere, inile, reunitas…_

Sarah commença à s'agiter, elle semblait en proie à une grande souffrance. Nous étions tous sans voix et fébriles devant le spectacle qui s'offrait à nous. Le surnaturel était quelque chose que je connaissais bien mais là c'était différent. Ramener des morts à la vie et du quasi exorcisme, cela était très fascinant et effrayant pour moi.

Je fus arrêté par mes pensées en voyant Damon prendre Oliver à la gorge contre un mur. J'étais sûr qu'il allait se passer quelque chose entre ces deux-là… Je me précipitais vers eux tandis que Bonnie continuait son incantation. Seul Stefan était à mes côtés pour les séparer.

 _\- Tu crois vraiment que tu peux me dicter ta loi ? Nous essayons de sauver ton amie Sarah alors montre un peu de respect …_ répliqua Damon d'un ton plus que menaçant.

 _\- La ferme_ … essaya d'articuler Oliver.

 _\- Bon sang Damon lâche Oliver !_ hurlais-je.

 _\- Sinon quoi mon ange ?! Ton ridicule Robin des bois en capuche n'arrive à peine à protéger les siens. Nous venons ici pour sauver son amie mais il nous insulte…_

 _\- Damon calme toi…_ essaya Stefan.

 _\- Il a voulu te tuer,_ dit Damon d'une voix glaçante et un regard meurtrier à l'égard d'Oliver, qui essayait de se débattre tant bien que mal.

On allait répliquer mais c'est le silence qui nous a tous fait interrompre cet échange tendu. Nous nous sommes tous tourné et Laurel approcha une Sarah apeurée.

 _\- Le sortilège a l'air d'avoir marché_ , dit Bonnie, épuisée, tenant la pierre dans sa main après l'avoir récupérer.

 _\- Sarah, tu me reconnais ?_ demanda Laurel tremblante.

Sarah regardait autour d'elle mais fixa sa sœur.

 _\- Laurel…_ murmura-t-elle. _Qu'est-ce que je fais là ? Qui sont ces gens et pourquoi l'équipe est là ?_

Laurel poussa un soupir de soulagement et se précipita vers sa sœur pour la prendre dans ses bras.

 _\- On a cru qu'on t'avait perdu pour toujours,_ sanglotais Laurel. _Merci_ , dit-elle à Bonnie.

 _\- Je t'en prie_ , répondit Bonnie avec un petit sourire.

Oliver s'approcha de Sarah, qui le reconnut instantanément. Celui-ci continuait de rester stupéfait, tout comme John. Je pris Bonnie dans mes bras.

 _\- Merci, je t'en dois une._

 _\- Felicity, je suis ton amie et je ferais n'importe quoi pour toi »,_ me répondit-elle tout en me souriant.

* * *

Une heure plus tard, nous étions tous au repère. Damon n'arrêtait pas de jauger les lieux et de faire des commentaires propres à son humour sous le regard plus que méfiant d'Oliver. Une fois Sarah endormie à côté, la réaction d'Oliver ne se fit pas attendre :

« _Felicity, peux-tu nous expliquer qui sont ces gens ou peu importe et pourquoi ils ont aidé Sarah ?_ me demanda-t-il avec le plus de calme possible, enfin il essayait, je le voyais contracter ses mains. J'ai vu que Damon allait dire quelque chose mais Stefan le fit taire du regard.

Le moment était venu pour moi de parler de mon passé. L'équipe d'un côté, et mes amis de Mystic Falls de l'autre. Je me raclais la gorge. Caroline m'encouragea avec un sourire. Je me tournais vers Oliver, Laurel, Théa et John.

 _\- Comme vous le savez, je ne parle presque jamais de mon passé. J'ai vraiment vécu quelques années à Vegas avec ma mère avant le MIT, mais j'ai passé la plus grande partie de ma vie à Mystic Falls. J'ai bien sûr effacé toutes traces, c'est pour cela que vous n'étiez pas au courant._

 _\- Pourquoi nous l'avoir cacher ?_ me demanda Oliver.

 _\- Je ne voulais pas que tu me vois comme quelqu'un de différent._

Je repris mon récit :

 _\- Je vivais à Mystic Falls, et quand mon père nous a laissé, ma mère a voulu vivre ailleurs, la douleur était trop grande. Sauf que l'année scolaire étant bien entamée, le shérif Forbes, la mère de Caroline, a proposé de rester habitait chez elle le temps qu'il faudra. Caroline et moi étions des amies depuis toutes petites, et cela nous a encore plus rapprochées._

 _\- Une des plus belle rencontre de ma vie_ , dit Caroline, émue.

 _\- Du coup, grâce à Caroline j'ai fait la connaissance de Bonnie et Elena parmi tant d'autre. Notre amitié est sans faille depuis. Malheureusement Elena nous a quittés il y a quelques mois,_ dis-je en fixant Damon, qui cette fois-ci avait un regard plein de douleur. _J'ai appris la nouvelle il n'y a pas longtemps mais j'étais parti en laissant le passé derrière moi. Je suis désolé_ , dis-je en m'adressant à Damon qui ne sortit aucune parole.

 _\- Tu as bien dit le mot « vampire » ?_ me demanda John d'une voix choqué en regardant Stefan et Damon.

J'avalais ma salive avec difficulté. Je détachais mes yeux de Damon et me tournait de nouveau sur l'équipe.

 _\- Oui John, tu as bien entendu. Les vampires existent, tout comme le surnaturel. Vous en avez eu la preuve avec Sarah._

 _\- Tu nous expliques ?_ demanda Oliver, sur ses gardes, prêt à s'en prendre à mes amis.

 _\- Oliver je sais que beaucoup de choses sont difficiles à encaisser ce soir mais il va falloir m'écouter jusqu'au bout._

L'archer vert hocha la tête. Je pouvais sentir encore la confiance qu'il avait placée en moi.

 _\- Mystic Falls est une ville avec un passé historique assez houleux et compliqué. La seule chose que vous devez savoir c'est que les vampires, les sorcières et les humains se réunissaient dans le temps pour le bien de la ville. J'ai appris l'existence du surnaturel à l'arrivée de Stefan. Damon l'a rejoint plus tard._

 _\- Il faut savoir que le surnaturel a toujours été présent dans la ville,_ ajouta Bonnie _. Je descends d'une grande lignée de sorcières. Petite je savais que quelque chose était en moi mais c'est à l'arrivée de ces deux-là que mes pouvoirs se sont révélés. J'ai mis longtemps à en parler aux filles._

 _\- Des vampires alors ?_ lança Théa, fascinée.

 _\- Oui,_ je répondais. _Stefan a révélé à Elena sa nature car elle courait un grand danger et à l'époque ils étaient ensemble._

 _\- Vous avez quel âge ?_ demanda Théa très curieuse. Stefan précéda vite son grand frère.

 _\- J'ai 168 ans et Damon a…_

 _\- Un plus grand âge que son petit frère ne va pas dire car c'est assez malpoli^^_ lança Damon avec un demi sourire.

 _\- Bref,_ je commençais à dire pour en finir, _Stefan et Damon sont devenu,_ _à force de différentes épreuves et catastrophes nos amis et Caroline est devenue vampire, mais c'est une autre histoire qui lui appartient._

Le silence s'était abattu d'un coup dans le repère. Oliver me fixait atterré.

 _\- Donc, vous craignez les crucifix, l'ail, les pieux et tout le bordel ?!_ demanda John avec de grands yeux à Stefan, Damon et Caroline.

 _\- Comme si on allait vous dire nos vilains petits secrets^^_ lui dit Damon plein de sarcasmes et le regard plein de défi.

 _\- Pour les pieux oui, après le reste non,_ répondit Caroline pour mettre fin à l'humour mal placé du beau ténébreux.

Oliver regardait tout le monde puis se tourna vers moi furieux :

 _\- Tu aurais dû me le dire après tout ce qu'on a vécu !_

 _\- Comme si tu allais me prendre au sérieux…ah Oliver au fait j'ai des amis vampires et sorciers dans une ville perdue^^_

 _\- Tu aurais dû !_ me hurla-t-il.

Damon s'approcha d'Oliver et essaya de le soumettre à la suggestion en essayant de dilater les pupilles d'Oliver.

\- _Maintenant tu vas te calmer,_ dit Damon d'une voix posée en prenant Oliver par les épaules, _et tu vas rester bien sage jusqu'à ce que Felicity ait fini de parler._

Oliver se recula et de rage colla son poing dans la figure de Damon.

 _\- Arrêtez !_ dis-je, le temps qu'ils soient tous les deux séparés _. Oliver désolé, Damon s'emporte facilement, vous êtes assez complémentaires pour ça. Et Damon, n'essaies pas de contraindre mes amis, ils ont de la verveine dans leur système depuis au moins deux ans au cas où._

 _\- Je vois que tu es prévoyante, dit Damon en s'avançant vers moi._ Tu savais que l'on se reverrait mon ange…

 _\- Damon, arrête de faire le malin, j'aurai besoin de te parler plus tard._

Je marquais une courte pause et reprit :

 _\- Bref, j'ai appelé mes amis dès que Laurel m'a raconté ce qu'elle avait fait à Nanda Parbat et surtout après la fuite de Sarah. Je savais que Bonnie pourrait nous aider. Et apparemment j'avais raison._

Je fixais Oliver qui me regardait comme s'il avait une autre personne devant lui. Je soupirais.

\- J _e sais que cela fait beaucoup d'informations à digérer, et je suis sûre que vous avez pleins de questions mais il faut vraiment prendre soin de Sarah maintenant. Et de Théa._

- _Tu crois vraiment que je vais laisser ces gens approcher ma sœur ?_! explosa Oliver, avant de se tourner vers Laurel. _Et toi, qu'est-ce qu'il t'a pris de soumettre Sarah au puit de Lazare ?! Ce puit a causé assez de dégâts…_

 _\- La douleur et la peine étaient top fortes Oliver !_ s'écria Laurel _. Dès que j'ai appris ce que tu avais fait pour Théa j'ai compris que ce que je devais faire pour Sarah. Je suis sa sœur et je n'ai pas besoin de toi pour me faire la morale !_

 _\- L'essentiel,_ commença Caroline pour apaiser tout le monde _, c'est que Sarah est sauvée et que nous allons repartir de la vie de Felicity dès qu'elle en aura décidé autrement._

Caroline s'approcha d'Oliver doucement.

 _\- Je comprends que pour toi_ , _Felicity t'apparait comme quelqu'un de différent, mais c'est toujours la femme que tu connais…_

 _\- Et que tu as l'air d'aimer, apparemment elle aussi, et vraiment je ne vois pas ce qu'elle te_ ^^^commença Damon qui fut coupé par Stefan.

 _\- Felicity place sa confiance en très peu de personnes et elle a décidé de partager ce secret avec vous aujourd'hui pour sauver une amie que vous avez en commun,_ dit Stefan _. Nous ne voulons pas vous créer de problème._

J'essayais de m'approcher d'Oliver mais il me fit signe de ne pas avancer.

 _\- Je peux aider ta sœur,_ commença Bonnie, _j'ai juste une incantation à faire et…_

 _\- Je ne veux plus rien savoir !_ lança Oliver _. On va prendre soin de Sarah, quittez la ville aussi vite que vous êtes venu._

 _\- Oliver…_

Oliver quitta le repère sans un mot, ce qui alourdit mon cœur. Allait-il me pardonner après toutes ses révélations ?

Laurel s'approcha de moi et me prit dans ses bras.

 _\- Merci Felicity, merci à vous tous. J'avoue que votre histoire me fait un peu peur mais vous avez sauvé ma sœur._

 _\- De rien,_ lui dit Bonnie.

 _\- Nous allons surveiller Sarah avec Laurel, il n'y a pas de risque ?_ demanda John.

 _\- Non mais je vais rester avec vous,_ dit Bonnie.

 _\- Je reste aussi »,_ dit Stefan.

Encore perdue dans l'échange que j'avais eu avec Oliver, Caroline me proposa de rentrer après que Théa soit partie à la recherche de son frère. Damon nous suivit sans discuter. Je le trouvais bien silencieux depuis qu'il ait étalé mes sentiments pour Oliver devant tout le monde et cela ne me plaisait pas.

Une fois arrivée chez moi, Caroline apporta une bouteille de bourbon, partagea un verre avec nous en silence. Nous étions dans le salon. L'atmosphère était différente entre Damon et moi, Caroline le remarqua et nous laissa.

J'allais avoir une conversation avec l'homme pour lequel j'aurais tout abandonné il y a quelques années maintenant et je sentais que mon cœur ne s'en tirerait pas indemne…

* * *

 **Alors que pensez-vous des révélations de Felicity? Enfin ce n'est qu'une partie...mais chut!lol**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4**

 **Voilà le nouveau chapitre.**

 **J'espère qu'il vous plaira. Le prochain sera axé sur Oliver et Felicity, et terminera bientôt cette fanfic. Pas facile de mélanger deux univers différents.**

 **Bonne lecture et merci pour vos reviews.**

* * *

« _Eh ben nous voilà en tête à tête mon ange…_

 _\- Arrête avec ce surnom stupide,_ dis-je d'une voix cassante.

Damon me fixait, assis dans un des fauteuils en face de moi. Son attitude à la fois décontractée et calculatrice, qui m'avaient séduite autrefois, m'agaçaient aujourd'hui. Comme quoi, l'amour rend aveugle !

 _\- Oh je me souviens que tu aimais que je te le dise pendant qu'on…_

 _\- Damon !_

 _\- Oh toute mes excuses madame la sœur^^ Je t'ai connu moins coincée, moins tendue et plus drôle_ , me dit-il, avec un petit sourire, en descendant d'un trait son énième verre de bourbon.

 _\- Et moi je t'ai connu plus drôle et moins silencieux !_

 _\- Bon si on laissait tomber les répliques, vu que je suis toujours meilleur à ce jeu et qu'on parlait de ton Robin des bois…_

 _\- Oliver, son nom c'est Oliver !_

 _\- Peu importe. Sérieux mon ange, quand tu as quitté Mystic Falls je voulais que tu aies une vie heureuse, pas pleine de dangers avec un raté. J'aurais voulu…_

 _\- Quoi Damon ?! Tu aurais voulu quoi ?!_ hurlais-je.

Et là tout ce que j'avais gardé au fond de mon cœur explosa.

 _\- Tu n'as pas pris le remède pour vampire Damon, tu me l'as fait avalé à mon insu et tu t'es débarrasser de moi ! La seule chose qui comptait c'était toi !_

 _\- Felicity, cette vie de vampire tu ne l'as jamais aimé. Rappelle-toi quand Klaus t'a transformé, quand tu t'en aies rendu compte tu étais effondrée…_

 _\- Oui mais après j'étais avec toi et je voulais vivre cette immortalité avec toi ! Tu m'avais appris à aimer cette nouvelle vie. Pourquoi tu m'as fait ça ?! Pourquoi tu nous a fait ça ?!_

 _\- Je t'aurais rendu malheureuse mon ange !_ s'est mis à hurler Damon, le verre explosant dans sa main, ce qui me fit me lever et reculer jusqu'au mur. _Un jour où l'autre tu m'aurais détesté, et tu m'aurais quitté, ou je t'aurais détruite avant. Je détruis tous les gens qui m'approchent !_

Damon était à présent debout devant moi, les mains plaquées contre le mur, tel un prédateur enfermant sa proie. Je compris que la discussion ne tournait plus autour de nous d'un seul coup. Je relevai la tête et plongeait mon regard dans le sien.

 _\- Elena._

Après mon départ de Mystic Falls, j'avais eu des nouvelles d'Elena par Caroline une fois, la fois de trop. Quand elle m'avait annoncé, enfin quand j'avais deviné au silence de mon amie ce qu'il se passait entre Elena et Damon, mon cœur se brisa de la pire des manières. Je savais qu'Elena était devenue vampire mais jamais je n'aurais cru qu'elle et Damon tomberaient amoureux. J'avais l'impression qu'il répétait le même schéma que moi, et la jalousie l'emporta longtemps.

Damon n'avait jamais été du type à rester en couple et à aimer réellement. Mais dès l'instant où j'avais rencontré Oliver, j'avais compris les sentiments qui unissaient Damon et Elena.

Damon laissa tomber ses bras le long de son corps et détourna le regard plein de peine. Je lui touchais le bras.

 _\- Damon, je suis…_

 _\- Désolée ?!_ dit-il en jetant le verre qui s'écrasa avec force sur le mur d'en face _. Ou veux-tu me dire que c'est bien fait pour moi ?! Je…_

 _\- Quand Caroline m'a dit qu'Elena nous avait quittés, j'ai immédiatement pensé à toi. Je sais que tu l'aimais plus que tout._

 _\- Tu ne sais rien !_ hurla-t-il, toujours aussi buté. Je m'avançais à mon tour, sans peur.

 _\- Je sais qu'Elena avait pris le remède. Elle m'avait contacté avec une lettre. Elle m'expliquait que tu avais décidé de prendre le remède et de refaire ta vie avec elle loin de Mystic Falls. C'est là que j'ai compris que notre histoire n'était rien, même si je n'en regrette aucuns moments, bons ou mauvais._

Damon se tut et me fixa hébété. J'en profitais pour aller chercher la lettre d'Elena et lui tendit. Avant de quitter la pièce, je ne pus m'empêcher de lui dire :

 _\- Ce que tu ressentais pour Elena et ce qu'elle ressentait, j'éprouve la même chose pour Oliver. Il n'a peut-être pas de pouvoirs surnaturels, et ne pourra peut-être pas être toujours là. Mais s'il me demandait de partir et faire ma vie avec lui, je le ferais sans hésitation car je l'aime. Peu importe qu'il fasse de mauvais choix qui puissent me blesser, je l'aimerais toujours. »_

* * *

Je montais dans ma chambre, les larmes coulant sur mes joues, encore émue de ce face à face. Damon avait fait ce choix pour moi et avait renoncé à notre histoire.

Cela percuta dans mon esprit : Oliver faisait pareil. Après notre nuit, il m'avait repoussé par crainte de me faire du mal et de me faire devenir une cible pour des criminels qu'il combattrait. Je ne voulais plus revivre la souffrance que j'avais éprouvée après ce que Damon avait fait. J'entendis des coups à ma porte de chambre.

 _« Je me suis dit qu'un chocolat chaud te ferait du bien Felicity,_ me dit Caroline en me tendant une tasse fumante, avec un sourire plein d'empathie.

 _\- Merci Care, tu es adorable._

Le chocolat était délicieux.

 _\- Humm, il est comme celui que faisait ta mère. Comment va-t-elle d'ailleurs_ ?

Le sourire qui se trouvait sur le visage de mon amie s'effaça instantanément.

 _\- Care ?_

 _\- Maman nous a quittés peu de temps avant Elena._

Je failli lâcher la tasse. Le shérif Forbes était comme une seconde mère pour moi. Elle avait toujours été là, même quand j'étais au MIT.

 _\- Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit quand tu m'as dit pour Elena, non, attend : pourquoi tu ne m'as pas prévenu tout court ?! Je serais venu ! Que s'est-il passé ?_

 _\- Elle avait une tumeur au cerveau, ça l'a emporté en quelques semaines et entre temps j'ai fait des choses dont je ne suis pas fier mais Stefan, Damon, Elena et Bonnie étaient là._

 _\- Tu aurais dû me le dire, je serais venu,_ répétais-je.

 _\- Felicity, tu ne voulais pas revenir à Mystic Falls et honnêtement c'était assez dangereux de te faire venir. Et puis tu as une autre vie maintenant, dangereuse aussi et des gens qui tiennent à toi, qui t'aiment._

Je l'ai regardé les yeux écarquillés.

 _\- Caroline Forbes, même si je suis parti de Mystic Falls, tu sais que je n'aurais pas hésité un seul un instant pour venir te voir. Ta mère, Elena, et puis quoi d'autre ?!_

 _\- Ce n'est pas grave Felicity. Ecoute, je sais que tu seras toujours là comme ne le sommes ici pour toi aujourd'hui, mais ta vie est ici désormais. J'ai entendu malgré moi ta discussion avec Damon._

 _\- Il l'aimait vraiment._

 _\- Oui. Je n'aime pas le défendre mais c'est vrai que son amour pour Elena l'a changé. Il est devenu meilleur et fait tout pour ne pas sombrer. Qui l'eut cru ! J'ai cru qu'il péterait les plombs mais il transforme sa douleur pour aider les gens et combattre sa mère complétement tarée._

 _\- Il est brisé,_ murmurais-je.

 _\- Il s'en sortira, c'est un Salvatore._

Je hochai la tête.

 _\- Il est encore là ?_

 _\- Non, après avoir lu la lettre il est partit je ne sais où ! Tout lui !_

Je finis le chocolat, puis Caroline posa la question qui n'arrêtait pas de tourner dans ma tête.

 _\- Que vas-tu faire pour Oliver ?_

Le poids qui était dans mon cœur pesa encore plus. Je regardais mon amie, l'air triste.

 _\- Je savais qu'un jour, il apprendrait mon passé, mais je ne voulais pas le faire de cette manière. De toute façon, quelle importance ça a…_

 _\- Ça en a pour toi car tu l'aimes…oui désolée, l'ouïe des vampires est un avantage. Je suis tellement contente que tu ressentes des sentiments comme ceux-là ! Tu mérites d'être heureuse, Felicity, bat toi pour vous deux. Oliver finira par craquer. Damon l'a bien fait et pourtant il est aussi coriace que ton justicier masqué._

 _\- Il va déjà falloir qu'il me reparle et il est très têtu._

 _\- S'il t'aime, il le fera._

 _\- Je devrais peut être appelé John pour voir si tout se passe bien avec Sarah._

 _\- Déjà fait, Stefan m'a dit que tout allait bien._

 _\- Je devrais voir si Théa a réussi à avoir des nouvelles de son frère._

 _\- Ok._

 _\- Merci Care._

Je la pris dans mes bras.

 _\- C'est si bon de te voir. Tu nous manques à Mystic Falls,_ me répondit mon amie.

Puis quelque chose me revint en tête.

 _\- Qu'est-ce que Damon a payé pour le sort de Bonnie ?_

Elle commença à partir de la chambre puis me dit :

 _\- Damon a fait ce qu'il devait faire. Il te le dira quand il sera prêt. Pourtant on a essayé de l'empêcher mais bien que tu ne fasses plus partie de sa vie, tu restes dans son cœur. A ton avis pourquoi se montre-t-il toujours aussi dur envers Oliver depuis notre arrivée ?»_

* * *

Je me décidais d'appeler Théa.

 _« Allo ?_

 _\- C'est Felicity, tu as retrouvé ton frère ?_

 _\- Oui et bon sang il est très en colère,_ me dit Théa d'une petite voix _. Il ne m'a pas écouté et là il est allé au bureau, prétextant de devoir terminer de signer des papiers importants, comme si il s'en préoccupait !,_ me dit-elle sarcastiquement.

 _\- Théa, ton frère tient à cette entreprise,_ la réprimandais-je. _Je vais aller le voir._

 _\- Ton amie Bonnie a l'air sûr d'elle pour le sort. Tu penses vraiment que ça peut me guérir ?_

 _\- Bonnie sait ce qu'elle fait tu peux lui faire confiance. Je vais aller voir Oliver._

 _\- Merci Felicity. Mon frère tient à toi et je suis sûr que tout ira bien après lui avoir parlé. Tu le connais, il agit avant de réfléchir et même s'il se sent blesser, il reviendra vers toi._

 _\- Merci Théa. A plus tard. »_

Je me rendais à Queen Entreprise après avoir averti Caroline. En prenant l'ascenseur j'étais de plus en plus nerveuse. Il fallait qu'Oliver m'écoute, déjà pour digérer tout ce qu'il venait d'entendre sur mon passé (et encore il ne sait pas que j'étais un vampire avant^^), mais surtout pour guérir le comportement sanguinaire de Théa.

En sortant de l'ascenseur j'entendis une autre voix avec Oliver, ce qui me figea sur place.

Damon m'avait devancé.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 5**

 **Chers lecteurs,**

 **Désolée pour cette longue attente qui n'est pas cool mais j'avais beaucoup de mal à m'y remettre.**

 **Je tiens à remercier les plus fidèles pour leur reviews et les guests. Ce chapitre est un peu plus long et je vais me remettre à publier régulièrement. J'ai enfin l'intrigue claire dans ma tête.**

 **Et n'hésitez pas à laisser un review. Bonne lecture et bonne soirée.**

* * *

Vu que ces deux-là ne s'apprécient pas beaucoup et que Damon adore jouer avec les nerfs des gens, je me suis dit que ça allait être un désastre. Avant de les interrompre, je décidais de me faire discrète en espérant que Damon ne m'ait pas entendu arriver.

Etonnamment, la discussion était calme, enfin pour l'instant. Je voyais Damon debout face à Oliver. Le beau brun était calme en apparence, Oliver avec ses poings serrés faisait contraste.

« _…Ecoute Oliver, toi et moi nous sommes partis du mauvais…_

 _\- Epargne ton discours tout prêt, ok ?! J'ai fait des recherches sur ton frère et toi, et tout ce que j'ai vu c'est qu'un amas de cadavres après votre passage._

Je vis Damon sourire…ok là ça allait bientôt déraper mais je voulais voir s'il avait vraiment changé.

 _\- C'est marrant, parce que vois-tu, moi aussi j'ai fait mes recherches et…une certaine personne a été très vilaine depuis le naufrage du bateau de son papa riche !_ répliqua le beau brun avec un sourire machiavélique.

\- Oliver allait lui foncer dessus mais Damon le colla contre le bureau. J'avais vraiment envie de les interrompre mais je voulais voir jusqu'où Damon pouvait aller.

 _\- Ecoute Oliver, disons que nous avons tous un passé assez compliqué, dont fait partie une jolie blonde se nommant Felicity…_

 _\- Si tu la touche…_ commença Oliver énervé.

 _\- Moi ?! Je ne ferais jamais de mal à Felicity…enfin plus. A ton avis pourquoi je suis venu ici ?! Certainement pas pour boire un verre tranquille avec Robin des Bois, J I Joe et compagnie._

Je commençais à devenir curieuse. Damon qui parle avant de frapper les gens qu'il déteste ? Une première ! Le beau ténébreux lâcha enfin Oliver qui apparemment avait compris que Damon n'allait pas s'en prendre à lui.

 _\- Pourquoi es-tu venu alors ?!_ cracha Oliver.

 _\- Felicity, notre belle ange, nous a demandé de venir alors qu'elle ne voulait plus nous contacter…enfin me contacter. Et quand Felicity prend une décision, ce n'est pas par hasard et je me suis dit que ça valait bien le déplacement. Tout ça pour des amis à toi^^_ se moqua Damon.

 _\- Ma sœur et Sarah !_

 _\- Ouais peu importe…_ dit le beau brun en faisant semblant d'enlever une poussière de sa veste en cuir. _Nous les Salvatore on honore les promesses que l'on fait à nos êtres les plus chers, donc nous allons aider ta sœur._

 _\- Nous n'avons pas besoin de l'aide de gens comme vous !_ cracha Oliver.

 _\- Donc de Felicity non plus alors ?!_

Je me figeai : Damon dévoilait mon dernier secret à l'homme que j'aime. J'avais l'impression que tout s'effondrer. Oliver semblait hébété pendant quelques secondes, puis comprit :

 _\- Felicity est un vampire ?! Ce n'est pas possible ! Elle n'a jamais fait penser que…_

 _\- Notre blondinette n'est plus un vampire depuis des années maintenant,_ annonça Damon d'un air un peu amer et triste.

 _\- Je ne comprends pas…_

 _\- C'est simple, j'ai donné à Felicity le remède contre le vampirisme pour qu'elle ait une meilleure vie, loin de la destruction, des morts. Elle mérite quelqu'un digne d'elle. Quand nous trouvons l'être aimé, nous devons être capable de tout pour cette personne et de chérir chaque moment partagé en sa compagnie, avant de la perdre à jamais._

Damon marque une pause. Pourquoi expliquer ça à Oliver ? Son discours m'avait ému. Je savais qu'au fond Damon Salvatore pouvait changer et cela avait eu lieu. Cela me rappela nos moments d'intimité où il se montrait tellement attentionné. Il s 'était forgé une carapace pour ne plus avoir le cœur brisé qui fut fissurée peu à peu par Elena et moi.

 _-Je suis aussi venu ici pour te poser une question suite à une conversation avec Felicity et j'espère que la réponse va être à la hauteur de mes espérances._

 _\- Laquelle ?_ lui demanda l'archer perplexe.

Damon parcouru un peu la pièce. Je sentais sa nervosité jusqu'ici. Après un moment qui m'a semblé durer une éternité, il posa enfin sa question.

 _\- Serais-tu prêt à tout sacrifier pour Felicity ?_

Oliver regarda Damon avec étonnement et confusion. Moi, j'attendais la réponse.

 _\- Et quand je dis tout sacrifier, je parle de ton passé, tes activités de justicier, ta ville et ta famille…_

 _\- Quoi ?_

 _\- Oui, tout._

\- Je voyais qu'Oliver luttait pour répondre et justement cela peut paraitre égoïste mais cela me heurta encore plus. Je décidais de ravaler mes larmes et de sortir.

 _\- Ne répond pas Oliver, Damon aime poser des dilemmes aux gens,_ dis-je en fixant Damon pour éviter de pleurer. _Damon, je ne sais pas en quoi consiste ton jeu…_

 _\- Je ne fais que jouer les ex amants jaloux mon cœur,_ dit-il en me faisant un clin d'œil ce qui agaça Oliver.

 _\- Damon, je n'ai pas besoin que tu sois protecteur, je ne savais même pas que tu venais quand j'ai demandé de l'aide à Bonnie._

 _\- Et ben ça fait toujours plaisir de se sentir adoré^^_

Le beau ténébreux s'arrêta pour regarder son téléphone.

 _\- Sauvé par mon frère vous deux. Oliver ce fut un immense plaisir de discuter avec toi^^_ dit Damon ironiquement. _Et la proposition d'aider Théa est toujours sur la table mon pote._

 _\- A plus tard Damon,_ coupais-je avant qu'Oliver ne réplique.

Sur ce, Damon commença à partir et me chuchota à l'oreille :

 _\- Je savais que tu étais là depuis le début, maintenant tu sais jusqu'où Oliver refuse d'aller pour toi. »_

Je détournai la tête. Cela suffisait.

* * *

Oliver me regardait d'un air méfiant. Toute cette histoire me fatiguait mais il fallait à tout prix que j'essaie de le convaincre pour Théa.

 _« Je vois que tu m'en veux encore de t'avoir caché mon passé…_

 _\- Comment as-tu pu_?! recommença-t-il.

 _\- Arrête de faire ta voix d'Arrow sur moi ! J'ai eu des années de pratique avec Damon donc maintenant tu sais pourquoi je suis têtue !_ dis-je en mettant mes mains sur les hanches.

Oliver frappa du point sur le bureau, ce qui me fit légèrement reculer. Lorsqu'il me regarda de nouveau, je lisais la peine dans ses yeux.

 _\- Felicity, tu es bien une des seule personne à qui je fais confiance depuis ces dernières années. Je comprends que ton passé soit difficile à raconter mais tu sais que tu peux tout me dire. Je sais que je ne fais pas beaucoup d'effort mais tu es une des seules personnes à qui j'ai envie de me confier._

Je ricanai. Oliver s'avança et me prit les mains dans les siennes.

 _\- Tu comptes beaucoup dans ma vie Felicity. Je ne veux pas que tu en doutes._

 _\- J'ai l'impression de revivre éternellement le même refrain avec toi Oliver. Je me suis rendu compte que finalement Damon et toi vous étiez un peu pareil. Vous vous torturez en vous disant que vous ne méritez pas le bonheur et du coup vous faites souffrir les gens autour de vous. Comme tu l'as dit, autant laisser notre nuit à Nanda Parbat et se concentrer sur notre amitié._

 _\- Felicity…_

 _\- C'est bon on arrête de parler de cela. Quand à mon passé à Mystic Falls, pose moi toutes les questions qui te viennent._

Oliver me regarda bien.

 _\- Comment as-tu été transformé en vampire ?_

Je déglutis.

 _\- Peu de temps après la transformation de Caroline, la première famille de vampire qui fut créée vint dans le but de détruire Stefan et Damon. A l'époque j'étais dans mon avant dernière année de lycée et Elena était avec Stefan depuis trois ans… Bref, Damon et moi commencions à éprouver des sentiments…_

Oliver souffla et serra ses poings.

 _-Oui Oliver ! Damon se comporte souvent comme un con mais il a un bon fond. Tu veux la suite ou…_

 _\- Fe-li-ci-ty !_

 _\- Ok !_ Je levais les mains en signe de paix. _Le problème c'est que l'attirance que Damon éprouvait à mon égard n'a pas échappé à l'œil du plus redoutable des vampires, Klaus, et pour punir Damon de sa tentative de meurtre, il m'a attaqué et transformé._

J'essayais de canaliser toutes les mauvaises images qui me venaient. D'une voix à peu audible je continuais.

 _\- Damon, Stefan et Caroline m'ont aidé à passer la transition d'humaine à vampire mais j'étais très incontrôlable. En plus, Klaus essayait de me faire venir dans ses rangs mais Damon l'en a empêcher._

 _\- Damon et toi alors…_

 _\- Il a tout fait pour que ma transition ne soit pas trop brutale et nous avons entamé une relation. Damon fut ma première relation longue et passionnelle. Mais du jour au lendemain au bout d'un an et demi, il m'a donné à mon insu le remède et m'a quitté sans explications._

Oliver gardait le silence. Je repris.

 _\- J'avais rejoint ma mère à Vegas quelques temps. J'ai voulu revenir une fois car il me manquait et j'étais persuadée que notre relation pourrait survivre. Mais il m'a lancé pleins d'injures à la figure et m'a dit que je n'étais rien pour lui. Je suis donc rentré à Vegas puis je suis rentrée au MIT._

 _\- Et tu n'avais plus revu tes amis depuis ?_

 _\- Je les ai vu quelques fois pour les aider avec deux ou trois problèmes mais étant humaine, j'étais plus une entrave pour eux qu'autre chose. C'est là que j'ai su pour Elena et Damon. Je ne les avais plus vus depuis mon arrivée à Star City. On se contactait rarement et ils savaient que je ne rentrerai en contact que si ma vie était en danger. J'ai su pour la mort d'Elena mais je ne savais pas quoi dire à Damon et d'ailleurs encore maintenant. Il est tellement anéanti._

Un silence s'installa.

 _\- Pourquoi les avoir contactés ? Nous te protégeons John, Laurel et moi…_

 _\- Je l'ai fait pour sauver Sarah et Théa. Nous étions face à une impasse et avec Darhk en plus, il fallait agir vite. Je savais que Bonnie pourrait le faire et elle peut encore le faire._

 _\- Je ne sais pas Felicity,_ dit Oliver encore perplexe. _Sarah a l'air d'être rétablie mais je ne veux courir aucun risque avec ma sœur._

 _\- Je veux que tu prennes en considération le fait que nous pouvons aider Théa. Elle n'a pas à souffrir de la rage qui la consume._

 _\- Je veux le faire »,_ dit une voix derrière nous.

Théa. La brunette s'avança d'un pas décidé.

* * *

 _« Théa…_

 _\- Je veux le faire Ollie. J'en ai parlé avec Bonnie. Ce n'est qu'une incantation. Qu'avons-nous à perdre à par moi qui tue n'importe qui juste pour avoir marché de travers ?_

Oliver se tourna vers moi pour chercher du soutien mais il fallait résoudre ça une bonne fois pour toute.

 _\- Théa a raison, Bonnie peut le faire_ , lui dis-je en posant ma main machinalement sur son bras. _Comme ça on pourra s'occuper des ghosts de Damien Darhk tranquillement._

Oliver regardait ma main et son regard se répercuta dans le mien. Le regard que nous avons échangé était tellement fort que nous restâmes sans voix. Oliver prit une grande inspiration.

 _\- Ok pour l'incantation. On a qu'à retourner au repère et ton amie Bonnie pourra faire l'incantation._

Théa se jeta dans les bras de son frère.

 _\- Merci Ollie._

Puis elle me remercia silencieusement, je décidai d'acquiescer de la tête.

La route ne fut pas bien longue jusqu'au repère. Sarah allait très bien et se reposait dans la chambre d'à côté. John, Laurel, et Caroline nous attendaient.

 _\- Où sont les garçons ? Je leur ai envoyé un message après ton appel, mais ils n'ont pas répondu et ils ne sont pas là, je croyais qu'ils étaient avec vous,_ me dit Caroline.

 _\- Damon m'a envoyé un message,_ nous répondit Bonnie en revenant avec les bras chargés d'ingrédients, qui furent vite débarrassés par Oliver et John. Il a dit que vous n'aviez pas besoin de lui et il a été faire la tournée…

 _\- Des bars et Stefan fait la nounou^^ j'ai juste ?_ lui demandais-je agacée.

 _\- Tu connais Damon^^_ me répliqua la sorcière avec un sourire et levant les yeux au ciel. _Bon la préparation va pas prendre trop longtemps et l'incantation aussi,_ dit-elle à mes amis et à Théa surtout.

Je regardais mon amie sorcière œuvrer et Caroline me racontais les sentiments qu'elle éprouvait pour Stefan. Je pensais en moi-même que ces deux-là s'étaient trouvés. Et enfin, il semblait que ça avançait entre eux. Laurel était auprès de sa sœur et Oliver, Théa et John parlaient dans un coin.

Mais tout en regardant Bonnie, je ne cessais de me poser une question que finit par lancer à haute voix.

 _\- Il y a un prix dans toute forme de magie et c'est Damon qui va s'en charger. Vous refusez de me le dire donc c'est assez important et je ne vais pas attendre que Monsieur rentre de sa tournée des bars. Qu'est-ce que va devoir faire Damon ? C'est en rapport avec sa mère psychopathe ?_

 _\- On n'est pas censé…_ commença Caroline jetant un regard sous-entendu avec Bonnie.

 _\- Dites le moi et vite, sinon mes doigts d'IT Girl vont vous rendre la vie impossible !_ les menaçais-je ce qu'elles prirent au sérieux.

Tout le monde s'étaient réunis face à ma voix.

 _\- Ok on va te le dire Fel mais Damon va …_

 _\- Je me fous de ce que Damon peut faire ! Vous le savez très bien._

C'est Caroline qui craqua.

 _\- La pierre de Phénix appartenait à la mère Salvatore et elle a demandé quelque chose à Damon en retour._

 _\- Cette folle échappée de sa prison magique ?!_ dis-je incrédule. _Et il a accepté de faire quoi ?_

 _\- De renoncer à Mystic Falls et il devra prendre le remède._

Je ne sais pas combien de temps je suis restée silencieuse mais tout le monde s'inquiéta. La seule que je pus sortir c'est :

 _\- Pourquoi a-t-il accepté ?_

 _\- Pour toi,_ dit une voix à côté de moi. Oliver.

Je n'eus pas le temps de digérer la nouvelle une alarme retentit. Je m'installais devant les ordinateurs et m'adressait à Oliver et John.

 _\- Attaque des ghosts en centre-ville, des dizaines de blessés._

 _\- Ok on y va John et moi. On avertira le Capitaine Lance sur le chemin,_ dit Oliver qui avait repris contenance et son rôle de leader _. Laurel reste auprès de Sarah et les filles faite l'incantation sur Théa. On sera vite revenus._

 _\- Faites attention à vous_ , dis-je inquiète. Oliver me répondit avec un sourire magnifique et un clin d'œil.

 _\- Comme toujours. »_

* * *

Environ une heure plus tard, l'incantation avait été réalisée avec succès sur Théa. Elle se reposait avec Sarah. Du coup nous nous retrouvions entre filles.

Laurel en profita pour me demander des choses sur mon passée. C'est une fille géniale. Je suis contente que nous nous soyons rapprochées. Bien sûr Caroline en vrai pipelette raconta du dossier sur moi.

Je reçu une communication d'Oliver par oreillette.

 _« Felicity, préparez la table médicale, on est là dans deux minutes ! »_

Puis la communication cessa. J'avais beau les contacter, ils avaient tous les deux désactiver leur dispositif. Du coup, nous préparions toute ensemble le nécessaire bien que, pour Bonnie et Caroline, c'était une première. Quand je sorti les poche de transfusion, Caroline se transforma légèrement, je décidai de lui tendre un pochon de sang.

 _« Tu es sûre Fel ? Je ne veux pas…_ commença Caroline gênée.

 _\- Ecoute Oliver ou John sont blessés et tu n'as pas eu le temps de bien t'alimenter. Je préfère que tu le fasses maintenant qu'en voyant Oliver ou John ensanglantés. Je ne veux courir aucun risque._

Caroline partit dans un coin pour se nourrir sans gêner Laurel, Sarah et Théa, Bonnie et moi étant habituées.

Quand la porte s'ouvrit je vis John dévaler les escaliers en soutenant Stefan, qui marchait difficilement. Je me précipitais vers eux.

 _\- Que s'est-il passé ?!_

 _\- Les ghosts s'en prenaient à eux quand on est arrivé sur place_ , me dit John en posant Stefan sur le sofa à côté de la table.

 _\- Et ils en savent sur les vampires. Damon a pris le plus. »_

Oliver arriva avec Damon qui ne semblait pas bouger. La peur me gagna. Damon avait une espèce d'arme métallique enfoncée dans le cœur.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapitre 6**

« _Damon !_

Je me précipitais auprès de lui, pendant que Digg et Bonnie essayaient de voir à quoi ils avaient affaire.

Je fus choquée par la vue de Damon si vulnérable. Je lui pris la main naturellement.

 _\- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?!_ demanda Caroline inquiète.

 _\- C'est un pieu rempli de verveine,_ répondit Stefan avant de se tourner vers Digg et Bonnie, _il ne faut pas que ça atteigne son cœur !_

Bonnie et Digg acquiescèrent. Voir Damon inconscient me procurait un sentiment d'insécurité, de peur. Je m'approchais de sa tête et lui murmurait :

 _\- Damon, je t'en supplie, reste avec nous, bats toi, reste avec moi._

Ces dernières paroles m'avaient échappées et je compris que mon cœur avait parlé. Je sentais que des regards étaient sur moi, mais je restais focalisée sur Damon.

Au bout de quelques minutes, la voix de Digg me parvint de loin, comme un écho.

 _\- La verveine n'a pas l'air d'avoir atteint son cœur. On a réussi à retirer les éclats. Il devrait se réveiller. Mais restons prudent._

Je levais les yeux vers Bonnie, qui me rassura tout de suite.

 _\- Ne t'inquiète pas Felicity. Il faut juste attendre. Tu connais Damon, c'est un guerrier. Il a survécu à plein d'apocalypse, alors ça c'est du gâteau._

Je regardais de nouveau Damon et lui caressais la joue.

 _\- Je l'espère"_ , dis-je en jetant un regard à Stefan, qui me fixait d'un air étrange.

* * *

Les heures défilaient et Damon restait inconscient. Malgré les suppliques de tout le monde, j'étais restée près de lui.

Stefan dormait sur le sofa près de son frère. J'avais toujours admiré les frères Salvatore pour leur sens de la famille. Peu importe les conflits, ils se retrouvaient toujours.

Pourtant Damon pouvait se montrer si cruel envers son petit frère. Des images me revenaient de ce passé que j'avais appris à enfouir. Des flashbacks de Damon impitoyable, n'hésitant pas à incendier une maison chérie par Stefan, l'enchainant dans la cave familial…

Mais cela avait changé, Damon avait changé. J'avais reposé la tête sur sa main qui était douce comme lorsque nous étions ensemble. Je me rappelais d'un homme blagueur, charmeur, attentif et surtout protecteur.

Je me relevais pour me dégourdir les jambes, tout en restant près de lui. Ma main frôla ses cheveux en bataille lorsque la voix de Stefan m'arrêta dans mon élan.

« _Il est venu parce qu'il tient encore énormément à toi_ , dit le vampire en se relevant tant bien que mal.

J'allais l'aider. Stefan souffrait encore des blessures infligées par les ghosts.

 _\- Pourquoi êtes-vous restés quand les ghosts ont attaqués ?_ demandais-je.

 _\- Tu connais Damon, il a voulu s'amuser, se défouler pour penser à autre chose…_

 _\- Qu'Elena ?_ finissais-je.

Je contemplais le beau brun sur la table en métal, puis me tournait de nouveau vers son frère.

 _\- Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'il allait enfin prendre ce remède avec elle._

 _\- Au final, il va le prendre pour toi,_ lâcha Stefan sur un ton moins amical.

Je le fixais choquée.

 _\- Je ne lui ai rien demandé,_ répliquai-je, un peu sèche.

 _\- Mon frère aime se jeter dans les causes désespérées ou très tordues. J'avoue qu'il tenait à Elena, qu'il l'aimait, mais c'était une femme très compliquée, et maintenant il revient ici…_

Je m'arrêtai net. Ma main posée sur le bras du beau brun. Les insultes de Stefan ne m'importaient guère.

 _\- Comment ça, il est revenu ?! Il n'est jamais venu ici._

 _\- Si,_ lança une voix à peine audible.

Damon prenait ma main dans la sienne, le regard perçant malgré sa fatigue. Il tentait de se relever mais je le dissuadais en posant une main sur sa poitrine. Cependant il ne protesta pas et avait ses yeux plongés dans les miens.

 _\- Quand ?_ je parvins à articuler.

 _\- Après le tremblement de terre il y a presque quatre ans. Je m'en voulais de t'avoir fait autant de mal. Mais apparemment, ta vie avait bien changé madame la secrétaire du boss._

Je levais les yeux au ciel.

 _\- Bref, tu souriais, et j'ai décidé de rentrer à Mystic Falls, puis tu connais la suite…_

 _\- Elena et toi._

 _\- Elena et moi,_ dit Damon avant de lancer à son frère : _je sais que tu ne veux pas que je prenne ce remède mais je suis fatigué de la vie de vampire. Complot sur complot, mensonge sur mensonge… Petit frère, je veux en terminer avec tout ça._ J'étais sidérée de cette décision. Je voulais dire quelque chose à Damon, mais j'en fus empêchée par l'arrivée d'Oliver et Théa.

Oliver nous regardait d'une manière très étrange, un peu énervée en arrivant vers nous. Je compris pourquoi : je tenais encore la main de Damon. Bizarrement, je pris conscience que je ne voulais pas la lâcher juste pour satisfaire la jalousie d'Oliver.

Il avait décidé que notre histoire n'était l'affaire que d'une seule nuit, donc à moi d'avancer.

Et même si Damon vivait le deuil d'Elena, je ne pouvais empêcher d'anciens sentiments de revenir…

 _\- Les ghosts ont multiplié les attaques cette nuit_ , dit Théa.

 _\- Apparemment Darhk sait qui vous êtes_ , dit Oliver aux frères Salvatore.

Je sentis Damon se raidirent à côté de moi et la tête furieuse de Stefan ne fit qu'accentuer mon appréhension.

 _\- Darhk comme Damien Darhk ?,_ demanda Caroline, qui venait de nous rejoindre avec Bonnie.

 _\- Attendez, vous le connaissez ?_ demanda Oliver, un peu agacé.

 _\- Alors ce connard s'en ai tiré ?_!? lança Damon furieux, se relevant avec mes soins.

Vu le regard impatient d'Oliver, Damon poursuivit :

 _\- Darhk est venu à Mystic Falls il y a quelques années et s'en ait pris à Bon-bon pour lui soutirer sa magie._

 _\- J'ai failli en mourir, heureusement Damon et Elena l'ont affronté_ , dit Bonnie d'une voix tremblante.

 _\- On avait plus entendu parler de lui, on pensait l'avoir tué,_ ajouta Stefan.

 _\- Bien grillé au feu de bois dans l'ancienne maison d'été des Forbes, fait chier !_ dit Damon avec un regard qui en aurait terrifié plus d'un. _Je comprends le pieu plein de verveine maintenant^^^_

 _\- Tu n'aurais pas dû chercher les ghosts, maintenant que Darhk sait que vous êtes là et il va vouloir vous anéantir,_ dit Oliver à Damon.

 _\- Et ben on va s'amuser, cette fois-ci je le regarderais mourir et jetterai ses cendres dans les toilettes de la maison^^^dit Damon à Oliver avec un sourire, suivi d'une grimace due à sa blessure._

 _\- Damon, tu n'es pas en état de … c_ ommençais-je inquiète.

 _\- Mon ange, Darhk doit payer pour ce qu'il a osé faire à ma sorcière préférée, dit_ -il en regardant Bonnie d'un air tendre. _Et en plus, il est dans la ville que toi et ça c'est tout simplement inconcevable de te laisser vivre dans une ville aux mains de cet homme assoiffé de pouvoir. Considère ça comme mon cadeau de départ_ , me dit-il en caressant ma joue. _Et puis n'oublie pas que nous les vampires ont guéri vite, dans quelques heures je n'aurais plus rien._

Un sentiment de tristesse m'empara. J'étais contente que cet homme soit là et je ne voulais plus le voir partir. Voir Damon aussi protecteur envers moi me donner des papillons dans le ventre.

 _\- Oliver, serais tu d'accord que nous vous aidions à tuer Darhk ?_ demanda Damon ce qui choqua tout le monde, Oliver en premier. _Après tout, Star City est ta ville, libre à toi de décider de cela mais saches que j'ai voulu une vie meilleure pour Felicity et je ne compte pas l'abandonner dans une ville dirigée par ce maboul._

Oliver regarda bien Damon avant de me lancer un regard intense et inquiet, puis répondit :

 _\- Plus on sera nombreux mieux ça sera. Mais je préfère que l'on capture Darhk._

 _\- Cet homme ne s'arrêta qu'à sa mort,_ dit Stefan.

Damon acquiesça.

 _\- J'ai semé beaucoup de morts derrière moi, et j'ai décidé depuis peu que cette ville avait le droit d'avoir une justice honnête et insufflé de l'espoir aux habitants de cette vie. Et puis chasser les criminels et les voir pourrir en cellule, c'est plus gratifiant._

Damon leva les yeux aux ciels mais accepta cette condition en serrant la main d'Oliver.

 _\- Que la traque commence",_ dit-il d'un air déterminé.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapitre 7**

 **Bonne lecture et merci pour tout vos reviews guests ou followers : )**

* * *

 **(6 semaines plus tard)**

Je me réveillais doucement après une autre nuit à essayer d'avoir un élément nous permettant de trouver le repère de Darhk et des preuves pour l'incriminer.

Une bonne odeur me parvenait de ma chambre : des pancakes maisons ! Et des rires se faisaient entendre.

Depuis six semaines, je réapprenais à vivre comme à Mystic Falls, sans les monstres et autres bizarreries typiques de cette ville…quoique, avoir des vampires et une sorcière comme invités ce n'est pas anodin !

Heureusement, comme nos nuits étaient dédiées à la traque sauf une par semaine où nous avions quartier libre, Oliver me laissait plus de marge le matin avant d'aller travailler au bureau avec lui. (Et oui, toujours besoin de maintenir notre couverture !)

Du coup je pouvais profiter de mes amis de longues dates, qui bizarrement maintenaient une routine matinale très humaine. Je descendais encore la tête embrumée pour retrouver Damon et Bonnie aux fourneaux : ces deux-là m'étonnent toujours ! Caroline était plongée dans les nouvelles du journal et Stefan écrivait dans son journal dans le salon.

« _Bonjour mon rayon de soleil !_ me dit Damon avec un grand sourire et un clin d'œil.

 _\- Bonjour,_ je marmonnai encore dans le cirage.

 _\- J'avais oublié à quel point tu n'étais pas du matin pourtant depuis six semaines je devrais m'y habituer,_ me dit Bonnie en rigolant avec Damon.

Je ne commentais même pas cette blague de Bonnie. La nuit avait été dure. Mais bon eux ils ont toujours plus de capacités de regain d'énergie que moi. Je me laissai m'échouer sur un tabouret de la cuisine pendant que Damon posait devant mon nez une assiette de pancake aux pépites de chocolats, mes préférés, accompagnés d'un jus d'orange, et d'un grand café serré…et d'une rose rouge…

\- Je relevais la tête avec un sourire reconnaissant.

 _\- Tu n'es pas obligé d'en faire tant Damon…_

 _\- Mais tout le plaisir est pour moi mon ange_ , dit-il avec un sourire sincère, _la nuit a été chargée et ta journée avec Mr Coincé va commencer…_

 _\- Damon !_

 _\- Ok j'arrête,_ me répondit-il en levant les mains en signe de paix. _C'est juste que tu as tellement plus de capacités qu'être réduite à être une assistante de direction._

 _\- C'est pour nos couvertures tu le sais,_ lui dis-je pas très convaincue.

 _\- Aller, laisse Fel tranquille, d'ailleurs_ , me dit Caroline en regardant sa montre tout en se remettant dans la lecture des journaux locaux, _je ne tarderais pas si j'étais toi. Tu n'avais pas une réunion ce matin ?_

Je réfléchissais, mais j'étais tellement fatiguée que je regardais mon agenda.

 _\- La réunion annuelle avec les investisseurs ! Non non non ! J'ai au moins une heure de retard !_ dis-je avant d'avaler à peine une bouchée des délicieux pancakes _. Merci pour le petit déj' vous êtes adorables !_

 _\- Super c'est moi qui cuisine et c'est Bon-bon qui a les honneurs^^^_ ronchonna le beau brun.

 _\- Oh tais-toi Damon ! »_ dit Bonnie en rigolant avec Caroline.

Je commençais à sortir de la cuisine en trombe et je me heurtais à Stefan, qui lui venait dans la pièce. Je me confondais en excuse sans le regarder et allait me préparer.

Stefan et moi nous efforcions de garder des rapports convenables depuis ces dernières semaines mais la tension que nous avions eue lorsque Damon avait été blessé était encore présente. Stefan ne voulait pas que son frère redevienne humain et me lançait de temps en temps des petites phrases bien choisies comme quoi je n'étais pas une personne bien pour son grand frère.

* * *

Le temps filait vite décidément. Après au moins une autre heure passait dans les embouteillages et de nombreux coup de fil d'un Oliver tendu, donc de très mauvaise humeur, je m'élançais dans la salle de conférence et m'assis à la chaise qui m'était attribuée sans un mot et commençais à prendre des notes.

Une fois la réunion passée, Oliver vint dans mon bureau.

 _« Bon sang Felicity, tu pourrais être à l'heure quand même !_ me dit-il les dents serrées, avant de comprendre ce qu'il venait de me sortir. _Excuse moi je ne voulais pas être aussi agressif._

 _\- Désolée, je ne me rappelais plus de cette réunion et puis la traque de Darhk m'accapare…_

 _\- Comme tout le monde, alors essai d'être à l'heure la prochaine fois !_

 _\- Je décidais de me taire._

 _\- Donne-moi le dossier sur Elder Corp._

J'hallucinais totalement ! Des ordres maintenant ! Je lui tendais le dossier avec un sourire très faux :

 _\- Ça sera tout Mr Queen ?_

Je vis qu'Oliver releva les yeux vers moi un peu surpris de mes paroles mais je détournai le regard.

 _\- Ton rendez-vous de 11h est arrivé. Je vais à la comptabilité pour tes notes de frais. »_

Je me levai sans un regard et prit tout mon temps à la comptabilité. J'en profitais pour descendre dans mon ancien département d'informatique.

Mes anciens collègues et amis étaient très surpris que je vienne mais me firent un bon accueil. La nostalgie m'envahit en passant devant mon ancien bureau. J'aimais mon poste et adorais être une déesse de l'informatique.

Mais j'avoue qu'aider Oliver et les autres dans leur mission était plus que génial, voire vital. Damien Darhk n'était qu'une entrave de plus au développement de Star City. Et cela m'avait rappelé Mystic Falls et toutes les entraves surnaturelles présentes là-bas. J'avais juste changé d'équipe.

Je remontais à mon bureau après quelques minutes. Oliver était parti déjeuner et tant mieux. Il m'avait vraiment agacé ce matin. Je me plongeais dans le travail puis décidait de faire une pause et voir où en était mes recherches sur Darhk.

J'étais tellement concentrée que je n'entendis pas Damon approcher.

« _Comment va mon bel ange ?_ Me susurra-t-il à l'oreille.

Je sursautais et ni une ni deux je lui faisais une prise qui l'entraina au sol. Dès que je vis que c'était lui, je relâchais ma prise.

 _\- Je suis désolée Damon je ne t'avais pas entendu_ , lui dis-je gênée en l'aidant à se relever.

 _\- Et ben j'espère que tu n'accueilles pas les clients d'Oliver comme ça, parce qu'une secrétaire comme ça merci ! Quoique je trouve ça très excitant…_ me répondit-il avec un regard plus que salace.

 _\- Très drôle Damon. Qu'est ce qui t'amène ici ?_

Il posa un panier de pique-nique sur le bureau.

 _\- Mademoiselle Smoak, je vous emmène manger en extérieur par cette belle journée ensoleillée._

 _\- Damon je ne peux pas je…_

 _\- De ce que je vois,_ dit le beau ténébreux en me montrant mon écran avec les recherches sur Damien Darhk _, tu as vraiment besoin d'une pause et il fait beau. Profite un peu de la vie._

 _\- Avec toi ?_

 _\- Avant tu aimais te balader. Aller pas de quartier mademoiselle !_

 _\- Mais Oliver…_

 _\- Oliver peut survivre sans toi une heure, »_ me dit-il en levant les yeux au ciel.

* * *

Le parc était inondé de monde mais Damon et moi avions trouvé un coin tranquille près d'un arbre au bord de l'étang. Il avait décidé de me sortir le grand jeu : un repas digne d'un restaurant trois étoiles, une bonne bouteille de vin. Nous nous racontions un peu nos nouveaux hobbies, parlions de sujets divers et variés comme nous le faisions autrefois. Damon savait se montrer agréable et léger, il fallait juste le connaitre.

 _« Cela m'a manqué tu sais,_ lui dis-je sans réfléchir mais je lui adressais un grand sourire.

Damon m'adressa un grand sourire plein de chaleur qui me fit rougir.

 _\- Moi aussi mon ange. Depuis que l'on est arrivé tu n'arrêtes pas de multiplier les recherches et je vois que ça te fatigue._

 _\- Je ne suis pas fatiguée…_

 _\- Felicity, tu ne sais pas mentir alors évite de le faire devant moi._

Je grimaçais : évidemment que j'étais fatiguée.

 _\- Star City a besoin de mon aide…_

 _\- Star City ou Oliver ?_

Il marquait un point.

 _\- Tu devrais lever le pied Felicity. Tu es exténuée et ça je le sais car ces deux derniers jours tu t'endors dans la voiture et je te porte dans ton lit. Et tu te lèves à peine trois heures après pour jouer les secrétaires._

 _\- Oliver me donne plus de temps le matin…_

 _\- Depuis quand tu n'es pas sortie comme aujourd'hui avec moi dans ce parc ?_

Je restais là à réfléchir et à ma plus grande surprise, rien ne sortit de ma bouche, je regardais Damon abattue.

 _\- Felicity je suis conscient que tu aimes aider les gens proches de toi mais tu ne profites pas de ta vie. Je viens ici pour te trouver embarquée dans une histoire de complot, justice etc…_

 _\- C'est différent de Mystic Falls…_

 _\- Tu es sûre ?_ me dit Damon en me prenant la main. _Laisse-moi réfléchir, à Mystic Falls : complot, meurtres, ennemis, surnaturel… Star City : oh ben c'est pareil !_

Je ne répondais pas : Damon avait tellement raison.

 _\- Dis-toi que tout ça tu le verras toute ta vie mais que tu passeras à côté de beaucoup de bonheur. J'avais pensé que tu te marierais, que tu aurais des enfants…_

 _\- J'ai toujours ce projet Damon…_

 _\- Ah bon et quand tu penses le réaliser ? Entre deux missions pour Oliver ?! Je suis fière de toi mon ange mais pense un peu à ta vie._

 _\- Je…_ puis ma voix se perdit. Damon me prit dans ses bras et me regarda avec des yeux pleins de tendresse.

 _\- Felicity, tu es destiné à un bel avenir, ne t'en détourne pas. Profite !_

Je m'abandonnai dans ses bras quelques minutes tout en fixant le rivage puis je me tournais vers lui.

 _\- Damon Salvatore vous êtes un homme merveilleux._

 _\- Les femmes aiment me le dire ma belle._

Nous nous fixions intensément mais nous fumes interrompus par mon téléphone.

 _\- Oliver…_ je le regardais désolée _._

 _\- File mon ange,_ me dit-il en déposant un baiser sur ma tempe. Va prendre des rendez-vous !

 _\- ah très drôle^^_ Je déposai un baiser sur sa joue. _Merci Damon pour ce déjeuner._

 _\- Mais de rien. A plus tard. »_

* * *

L'après-midi était passée très vite. Oliver s'était étonné de mon absente au déjeuner mais je décidais de ne rien dire.

Nous étions tous au repère. Entre temps, Laurel avait fait des découvertes sur notre ennemi commun.

« _Apparemment Darhk a un projet selon le ghosts qui a été arrêté et qui a enfin décidé de parler grâce à Oliver,_ Indiqua-t-elle.

 _\- Il m'a parlé de ' Masquerade', un plan de bataille de Darhk mais ne m'en a pas dévoilé plus, il…_

 _\- S'est suicidé grâce à une capsule de poison intraçable,_ termina Laurel.

 _\- Rusé^^^_ dit Damon un peu agacé.

 _\- Je ne vois pas ce que ça…_

 _\- Un bal masqué,_ répondit Caroline aussi sec, pleine d'excitation.

Tout le monde se tourna vers elle.

 _\- Un bal masqué ?_ me demandèrent John et Théa en même temps.

 _\- Oui ! J'ai vu dans les journaux qu'un bal masqué allait se tenir dans le vieux théâtre de Star City pour une œuvre de bienfaisance menée par le maire. Un projet de réhabilitation des Glades je crois._

 _\- Et que vient faire le lien avec 'Masquerade' ?_ demanda Oliver.

 _\- Les bals masqués dans l'ancien temps étaient considérés comme des mascarades où l'on pouvait se cacher derrière un masque en toute impunité et profiter de la fête,_ expliqua Stefan avec le regard amusé de son frère.

 _\- Et on en a fait de sacré, pas vrai petit frère ?!_ dit Damon en rigolant, puis me regardant.

 _\- Darhk va s'inviter pour supprimer le maire_ , annonça John l'air inquiet à Oliver.

 _\- Ou il a peut-être une autre intention. Cela me semble trop facile pour lui. Il ne s'est pas terré comme ça depuis des semaines juste pour éliminer le maire._

 _\- Et ben à nous de nous infiltrer,_ lança Théa. Après tout, nous serons costumés donc aucuns soucis à l'horizon pour capturer Damien.

 _\- Le bal est dans combien de temps ? demanda Oliver._

 _\- Dans deux jours,_ répondais-je après une recherche sur ma tablette.

 _\- Et ben il va falloir se procurer des costumes et vite ! »_ dit Bonnie.

* * *

Après au moins une heure de discussion houleuse, nous décidâmes de tous aller à ce bal. Tout le monde sera au cœur de l'action avec une tâche à accomplir. Je comptais bien inclure dans mon déguisement ma tablette, trop obligé en plus d'oreillettes discrètes.

Le reste de la nuit, l'équipe et mes amis patrouillèrent ou s'entrainèrent à leur gré. Je les guidais sur le terrain. Nous allions rentrer un peu plus tôt que d'habitude mais Oliver me demanda de rester pour parler, au grand dam de Damon. Nous nous retrouvèrent seuls.

 _« Je t'écoute,_ dis-je à Oliver avec un petit sourire.

Oliver déposa deux verres devant nous et le remplit de vodka.

 _\- Euh Oliver, je ne suis pas trop alcool fort…_

 _\- Je sais mais j'avais envie de partager ce moment avec toi._

Je le regardais, étonnée.

 _\- Cela fait cinq ans que nous nous sommes rencontrés Felicity_ , me dit-il avec un grand sourire.

Je n'en revenais pas. Je me souviendrai toujours de cette rencontre et de ma stupidité face à lui.

 _\- Wow, déjà ?_

 _\- Et oui Miss Smoak ! On en a fait du chemin depuis._

 _\- Oui c'est vrai,_ admis-je.

 _\- Je me suis dit qu'il fallait trinquer à cela._

 _-Digg aussi a eu le droit à ça ?_

 _\- Euh non,_ me répondit-il embarrassé mais j'en rigolais.

 _\- Je plaisante Oliver détends toi._

Le silence s'installait après avoir trinqué. Je m'apprêtai à partir lorsqu'il me dit :

 _\- Tu es une femme formidable Felicity, je suis désolé pour ce matin. J'aurais dû être plus compréhensif._

 _\- Ce n'est rien._

 _\- Si, je me repose beaucoup sur toi ces temps-ci et tu ne te plains jamais. Tu es plus qu'une informaticienne ou secrétaire Felicity, tu es mon amie et je tiens à toi. Beaucoup._

L'insistance de son regard et du dernier mot venant de sa bouche me fit comprendre quelque chose : il y a avait peut-être plus dans les intentions de mon héros préféré, mais je n'étais pas prête à me replonger dans ses tourments sentimentaux.

Je décidais de changer de sujet.

 _\- Tu penses que ce bal n'est pas un piège de Darhk pour les Salvatore ?_

 _\- Honnêtement j'ai l'impression que Darhk recherche quelque chose de plus, qu'il veut se surpasser dans tous les domaines, après tout il n'a pas été un des héritiers de Ra's Al Ghul pour rien,_ me fit remarquer Oliver. _Pourquoi tu penses ça ?_

 _\- Je ne sais pas, j'ai l'impression que depuis l'attaque sur Damon, les choses ne bougent pas beaucoup et Darhk ne semble pas avoir de pitié pour les gens qui en veulent à sa vie._

Oliver réfléchit quelques instants avant de reprendre :

 _\- Quoiqu'il se passe, tes amis semblent bien se défendre. J'ai eu une discussion avec tes amies Caroline et Bonnie et il semble que Mystic Falls ne soit pas de tout repos_ , me dit-il avec un léger sourire.

 _\- Oui en effet, avec des monstres en plus._

 _\- A chaque ville son lot de monstres._

Sur cette phrase nous éclations de rire. Je me mis à bailler.

 _\- Je crois qu'il est temps pour toi d'aller dormir,_ me dit Oliver en s'approchant pour me prendre mon verre des mains.

Si près que je l'embrassais une fraction de seconde et m'écartais rapidement, aussi surprise que lui de mon geste.

 _\- Felicity…_

 _\- Je ferais mieux d'y aller. Je suis désolée…_

 _\- Non ne t'excuses pas !_ me répondit-il aussitôt. _D'ailleurs, je voulais te dire que j'allais te laisser des jours de congés tu le mérites._

 _\- Oliver…_

 _\- Non ne t'inquiète pas, je me suis rendu compte que je ne t'ai pas trop laissé de congés alors que depuis quelques semaines c'est intense. Et puis comme ça tu pourras préparer la mission sereinement et profiter de tes amis."_

Je décidais d'acquiescer et de partir, encore sous le choc de ce baiser. Que m'avait-il prit ?!

* * *

Une fois rentrée, je m'enfermais dans ma chambre en évitant tout le monde et me mit à réfléchir dans mon lit. Je crois bien que j'éprouve des sentiments pour Damon et pour Oliver apparemment encore. Qu'allais-je faire ?

Je sombrais de fatigue dans mon lit en laissant divaguer mes rêves à leur guise. Ce congé serait profitable et la mission serait un succès j'en étais sûre.

J'allais bientôt déchanter.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapitre 8**

 **Un nouveau chapitre mes lecteurs !**

 **J'espère qu'il va vous plaire. Merci à tous pour vos review dont les guest (Graciel)**

 **Bonne lecture et bonne soirée.**

* * *

Comme Oliver m'avait donné des jours de congés, je me levais tranquillement, enfin en théorie car dans mon esprit les choses ne cessaient d'être en mouvement.

Je n'aurais jamais dû embrasser Oliver. Il m'a fallu des mois pour me faire une raison après ce qui s'était passé à Nanda Parbat et voilà que je me torturais pour un baiser. Tout compte fait, les congés étaient bienvenus, mais pas facile de ne plus y penser.

Le bal étant demain, Caroline, Bonnie et moi étions parties faire du shopping pour trouver un costume. Laurel et Théa allaient nous rejoindre en milieu d'après-midi. Les filles avaient vu que quelque chose clochait mais avaient préféré ne rien dire devant les frères Salvatore, ce que j'appréciais.

Les boutiques se succédaient. Bonnie avait trouvé un jolie costume rouge et noir avec des pointes dorées, qui reflétait bien son côté piquant. Caroline avait trouvé un beau masque doré mais hésitait entre deux robes, toutes les deux écru et dorée… J'étais trop distraite pour être de bon conseil, ce qu'elle me fit remarquer, très agacée :

« _Merci de me donner tes conseils Felicity_! me dit la belle blonde en mettant ses mains sur ses hanches et fronçant les sourcils.

 _\- Désolée Care, je suis ailleurs._

 _\- Ça on avait remarqué !_ me lança Bonnie en me scrutant.

 _\- Ça n'aurait rien avoir avec la raison pour laquelle Oliver t'a demandé de rester hier soir ?_ demanda Caroline.

Soudain, ma bonne humeur s'en alla.

 _\- Foutez-moi la paix avec ça !_

 _\- Et ben Fel, détends toi, nous ne voulions pas te mettre en colère_ , me dit Bonnie choquée de mon excès de colère.

 _\- Désolée les filles,_ je me radoucissais.

 _\- Ce n'est pas grave, on comprend qu'un homme comme Oliver puisse te rendre folle._

Les filles me regardaient l'air amusé. J'éclatais de rire puis décidait de me confier.

 _\- Je l'ai embrassé hier soir après la réunion._

 _\- Tu as fait quoi ?!_ s'exclamèrent mes amies.

 _\- Oui, on trinquait pour nos 5 ans d'amitié et il a voulu ramassé mon verre et… oh je suis nulle,_ dis-je en cachant mon visage de mes mains.

 _\- Et alors vous avez ?_

 _\- Mais non !_

Je décidais de leur raconter ma relation avec Oliver ces cinq dernières années, y compris l'incartade à Nanda Parbat et le fait que nous ne restons qu'amis. La réaction de Caroline fut sans appel :

 _\- C'est un crétin ! S'il t'aimait il aurait poursuivi votre relation après Nanda Parbat. Là tu l'embrasses et il te donne des jours de congé… très mature_ , lança-t-elle de manière sarcastique.

 _\- Hum je ne sais pas Fel,_ me dit Bonnie _, peut-être qu'il a peur que tu deviennes une cible en tant que petite amie d'Oliver Queen ou ses autres activités._

 _\- Fel, si Oliver t'aime, il dépassera cette peur. Je serais toi, je profiterais de ma vie, quitte à faire d'autres rencontres, soit heureuse ! »_

J'avoue que Caroline marquait un point et cela me faisait rappeler les paroles de Damon.

* * *

L'après-midi se passait comme le matin, excepté le fait que je faisais désormais abstraction de ma vie sentimentale. Je pensais que le shopping compenserait mais je ne parvenais pas à me trouver un costume qui me plaise réellement.

Tout le monde s'était mis en tête de me dénicher la robe parfaite, sans succès. Théa, Laurel et les filles s'entendaient merveilleusement bien et cela me combler de joie. Elles parlaient déjà de faire un tour à Mystic Falls : il ne manquait plus que ça ! Mais j'avoue que ça me faisait bien rire et aussi plaisir.

Une fois à la maison, je décidais de me consacrer de nouveau à mes recherches sur Darhk. Puis, après quelques heures inutiles, j'essayais de comprendre ce qu'il y avait de si intéressant lors de ce bal masqué.

Le maire allait bien annoncer son plan de refonte des Glades, rien de transcendant. Puis un petit écart dans l'article que je lisais à fait tilt.

* * *

« _Une exposition de reliques anciennes dans une aile privée de l'ancien opéra. Voilà ce que Damien Darhk cherche !_ Annonçais-je fièrement devant tout le monde au repère _. Et non, il n'y a pas de photos des reliques, dis-je avant que quelqu'un ouvre sa bouche._

 _\- Ok partons du principe qu'il veuille voler un objet là-bas, pourquoi se donne-t-il la peine de venir ?_ demanda Stefan.

 _\- Un alibi,_ dirent Oliver et John ensemble.

 _\- Logique,_ lança Théa.

 _\- A moins que la relique soit vraiment très importante pour lui et qu'il veuille être sur place pour la prendre,_ dit Laurel, pensive.

 _\- Le petit oiseau noir à raison,_ lança Damon, ce qui lui valut un regard noir de Laurel. _Darhk est un être à l'égo démesuré._

 _\- Il me fait rappeler quelqu'un^^_ lui dit Bonnie en s'amusant.

 _\- Bon-bon, rappelle-toi que je peux te rendre la vie infernale…_

 _\- Moi également_ , dit-elle en lui lançant un baiser qu'il fit semblant d'attraper ce qui réveilla un sentiment de jalousie inexpliquée en moi.

 _\- Ok, ça suffit vous deux !_ crachai-je.

Tout le monde me regardait, surpris de cet emportement. Je repris vite le contrôle de moi-même.

 _\- Tu voulais dire quoi Damon ?_

 _\- Le petit Damien est du genre à_ _vouloir_ _s'approprier les plus grands succès lui-même. Donc je pense qu'une relique a attiré son attention telle une catin de cabaret d'antan._

 _\- La classe grand-frère comme toujours,_ lâcha Stefan en rigolant. _Mais il a raison, Darhk veut une relique c'est sûr. C'est sûrement en rapport avec ses pouvoirs magiques. Felicity, as-tu les plans de la salle où elles seront exposées ?_

 _\- Bien sûr,_ lui dis-je avant de les projeter sur l'écran de contrôle.

Tout le monde se regroupa autour et je leur annonçais la situation de sécurité.

 _\- Le dispositif de sécurité sera facile à contourner et à contrôler pour moi, donc je suppose que ça sera aussi facile pour les hommes de Darhk_ , dis-je tout en continuant les pianotèrent sur mon clavier.

 _\- Combien d'accès ?_ demanda Oliver.

 _\- Il y a trois accès à cette salle : une grande porte, une petite porte sur le côté est et la baie vitrée tous munis de caméra thermique, capteurs en tout genre._

 _\- Pourras-tu t'en charger ?_ me demanda John.

 _\- Sérieux, tu me poses encore cette question ?!_

 _\- Il faudra surveiller les accès et empêcher les ghosts d'y mettre les pieds,_ dit Damon _. Une bonne raclée est en vue^^_

 _\- Ou… nous nous infiltrons dans la salle, posons un traceur sur les reliques,_ lança Oliver.

 _\- Honnêtement je pense qu'il faut faire les deux,_ lançais-je.

Les deux intéressés se regardèrent un peu agacé, je décidais de m'en amuser :

 _\- Un peu de travail d'équipe à vous deux ça sera bien, non ?_

 _\- Mon ange, je n'ai pas besoin de quelqu'un pour…_

 _\- Tu mets les traceurs,_ ordonna Caroline à Damon avant de se tourner vers Oliver _, et toi tu te charges des ghosts s'ils approchent. Ce jeu de qui est le plus malin nous agace tous et le travail d'équipe est le seul moyen de mettre Darhk hors circuit ! »_

Personne n'ajouta quelque chose. Il faut dire que quand Caroline s'y et, mieux vaut ne pas la contrarier !

* * *

La fin de la soirée s'était bien passée. Le plan commençait à prendre une bonne tournure. Damon et Oliver se chamaillaient un peu mais leur envie de piéger Darhk l'emportait. J'espérais que ça allait bien se passer sur le terrain.

Après ma douche, fort bien réconfortante et apaisante, je regagnais ma chambre. J'étais fatiguée mais pas assez pour que le sommeil ne m'emporte. Après quelques minutes à tourner en rond je décidais d'aller goûter le nouveau parfum de glace que j'avais acheté et jamais manger faute de temps.

Je sortais le pot du réfrigérateur, et au moment de le fermer pour aller prendre une cuillère, Stefan apparut devant moi. Je sursautais.

« _Désolé de t'avoir surprise,_ me dit-il, l'air sincère.

 _\- Ce n'est pas grave._

Je m'installais au comptoir de la cuisine. Je pensais que Stefan s'en irait mais il s'assit en face de moi, un verre de bourbon à la main.

 _\- Insomnie_? me demanda-t-il.

 _\- Toujours avant une mission, vivement que ça soit fini. Et toi que fais-tu ?_

 _\- Je dors très peu et je reviens de chasse._

 _\- Ok._

Le silence s'installait et je dégustais avec bonheur cette glace vanille, caramel beurre salé. Stefan se mit à sourire en me regardant.

 _\- Quoi ?_

 _\- Non, c'est juste que ça fait longtemps que je ne t'avais pas vu faire ça._

J'haussais les épaules. Mais Stefan semblait ne pas vouloir lâcher prise.

 _\- Stefan, voudrais tu me dire quelque chose ? Parce que tu deviens un peu flippant, tu sais comme dans les séries tv où ils traquent des psychopathes, pas que tu en sois un mais bon, ok en tant que vampire tu…_

Stefan rigola.

 _\- Je vois que ça tu le fais encore aussi._

 _\- Stefan^^_

 _\- En fait je voulais m'excuser de ce que je t'avais dit lorsque Damon était inconscient. Je t'ai dit des choses vraiment méchantes et tu ne les mérites pas._

Je le regardais étonnée. J'en aurais limite lâcher ma cuillère.

 _\- Ce n'est rien. En même temps je te comprends. Tu aimes ton frère et tu le protèges, typique des Salvatore._

Ma remarque le fit sourire.

 _\- Il n'empêche que je devais m'excuser et te remercier._

 _\- Quoi ? Me remercier ? Pourquoi ?_

 _\- C'est la première fois depuis longtemps que je vois mon frère si paisible, enfin autant qu'il peut l'être._

Je me taisais.

 _\- Depuis Elena, il est tombé dans une spirale infernale. Et même s'il arrivait à se contenir et aider les gens, il ne vivait pas. Mais ces dernières semaines ici, je le trouve changé et je pense que le fait qu'il soit près de toi y est pour quelque chose._

Je gardais toujours le silence. Je parvins à le remercier et décidais de changer de conversation.

 _\- Tu penses qu'on arrivera à en finir avec Darhk ? Comment vous avez fait avec Elena la dernière fois ?_

 _\- Je t'avoue qu'on n'y a pas été de main morte : explosion et tout le bazar. Apparemment ce n'était pas la bonne méthode. Mais bon tes amis sont expérimentés dans le combat et Bonnie peut nous aider contrairement à la dernière fois. Sans compter tes talents informatiques, crois-moi, Matt n'est rien comparé à toi derrière un ordinateur._

 _\- M'en parles pas^^ »_

Nous discutâmes encore un petit moment de divers sujets avec légèreté avant d'aller regagner nos chambres.

* * *

Le lendemain, la journée passa tranquillement. J'avais installé mes quartiers au repère histoire de tout vérifier avant la mission. Je ne voulais pas que mes dispositifs me lâchent en pleine mission.

J'avais hâte de me retrouver sur le terrain, cela faisait longtemps. Oliver était toujours réticent à m'envoyer en plein cœur des missions mais la situation était telle qu'il fallait tous être là.

Je pus même faire d'autres recherches sur le théâtre avant qu'Oliver et Diggle descendent. Oliver et moi nous regardèrent un long moment, ce que Digg avait remarqué.

 _« Salut Felicity, pourquoi es-tu là ? Enfin déjà là ?_ me demanda Oliver.

 _\- Je viens pour m'assurer que tous les équipements fonctionnent, d'ailleurs on va faire un test._

 _\- Ok._

Je pris mon dispositif d'oreillette et m'approchait d'Oliver. Il me regarda, légèrement troublé et du coup pour éviter tout malentendu je lui tendis l'oreillette.

 _\- Fait un tour, assez loin et on essai le dispositif._

 _\- Ça marche._

Une fois Oliver partit, John se mit à me tendre un petit revolver et me faire une leçon de tir pour le cas où je devrais me défendre.

Oliver me contacta à la fin de la leçon, le dispositif une fois testé marchait, je n'en avais jamais douté mais on n'est jamais assez sûr. Il nous rejoignit plutôt vite. J'étais en train de finir de lancer mes programmes lorsque Damon et Stefan arrivèrent.

Ils entamèrent du combat collectif : je vous jure !Les hommes^^ Je regardais le spectacle. Il faut avouer que tous torse nus, mes amis étaient…

 _\- Mon ange si tu arrêtais de baver et venais te battre_ , me dit Damon avec un sourire plus que charmeur. _Comme au bon vieux temps…_

 _\- Quoi ?_ s'exclamèrent John et Oliver.

Et voilà c'était parti…

 _\- Elle ne s'est jamais entrainée avec vous ?!_

 _\- Si mais Felicity est plutôt nulle en combat_ , répondit John.

 _\- Vraiment ?!_ me lança Stefan avec un sourire _. Pourtant quand tu as quitté Mystic Falls te battre n'était pas un problème._

 _\- Fe-li-ci-ty…_

 _\- Ok ! je sais me battre !_

J'ai cru que John et Oliver allaient tomber.

 _\- Je vous l'ai caché car je ne me suis plus battue depuis…_ j'étouffais ma réponse mais Damon comprit.

 _\- Que tu es redevenue humaine. Sérieux Fel, tu étais bonne et je suis sûre que tu l'es encore,_ m'encouragea Stefan. _Viens essayer._

 _\- Et puis frappe autant que tu veux, tu as deux personnes immortelles pour faire joujou^^_ dit Damon.

Je pris une inspiration et allais me changer avec des affaires confortables que je laisse toujours là. J'étais en t-shirt rose et pantalon yoga noir quand je revins. Je n'étais pas très convaincue et ça se voyait.

 _\- Arrête de bouder et défend toi mon ange ! Tu crois vraiment que Darhk va s'arrêter de te frapper s'il voit que tu fais la tête,_ me jeta Damon à la figure, en position de combat.

 _\- Il va surtout croire que tu es une blonde sans cervelle,_ renchérit Stefan pour m'obliger à donner des coups.

Oliver et John se tenaient à l'écart pour observer le combat. Je sentais Oliver tendu mais il avait compris ce qu'il était en train de se passer.

 _\- Vous n'arriverez pas à me pousser à bout les gars._

 _\- Tu paries_?! dit Damon avant de m'assener un coup dans l'estomac. Petit certes, mais ça remet les idées en place. _Aller, riposte ma belle._

Stefan en profita pour se placer derrière moi à une vitesse fulgurante et de commencer à m'étrangler en passant son coude sur ma trachée, encerclée.

 _\- Alors on a oublié ses connaissances Fel ?! Elena, elle, elle savait se battre, elle t'a d'ailleurs remit à ta place une fois quand tu étais vampire._

 _\- C'est vrai Elena était plus forte que toi, d'ailleurs elle n'aurait jamais abandonné si facilement quand tu es partie de Mystic Falls…_

Le reste me parvenait de loin. La rage gagnait du terrain et en un rien de temps, je me dégageais de Stefan et me lançait dans un combat féroce avec les deux sous les regards atterrés de John et Oliver. J'enchainai les prises de combat et surtout lâcher prise mais apparemment trop : je tenais une flèche d'Oliver, prête à la planter dans le cœur de Damon. Stefan et Oliver me retenaient.

Damon se releva essouflé avec un grand sourire, alors que moi j'étais encore sous le choc de mon acte.

 _\- Bravo mon ange, tu as enfin laissé ton instinct prendre le dessus, et quel combat ! Tu as vraiment dû te retenir toutes ces années à Star City._

 _\- Vous m'avez dit des choses horribles !_ hurlai-je incapable de me contenir.

 _\- Désolé, nous savions que parler d'Elena te mettrait hors de toi,_ me dit Stefan très sincèrement.

Je reprenais mes esprits. Puis je contemplais Oliver et John, qui semblaient très silencieux à mon goût.

 _\- Vous auriez pu y aller doucement !_ dit Oliver un peu contrarié de me voir dans cet état, ce qui ne plut pas à Damon.

 _\- Felicity n'est pas une femme qu'il faut protéger sans cesse. Elle n'est pas en sucre et peut se défendre elle-même !_

 _\- Ok c'est bon les gars,_ dis-je avant que ça tourne mal. _La séance est terminée et je ferais mieux de me dépêcher d'aller faire du shopping si je ne veux pas arriver nue à cette soirée^^_

 _\- Pourtant tu serais magnifique_ , renchérit Damon, ignorant Oliver à la limite de le frapper. _D'ailleurs j'ai une surprise pour toi. Je t'accompagne ! »_

Damon avait bien l'air sûr de lui.

* * *

Je me retrouvais dans mon salon à fermer les yeux comme une idiote. Les filles étaient parties quelques minutes plus tôt au repère. Elles viendraient se changer au dernier moment. Je commençais à m'impatienter.

« _Tu peux les ouvrir mon ange!_

Devant moi se trouvait une grande boite blanche avec un ruban bleu roi. Quand je l'ouvris, je découvrais un masque vénitien bleu roi fin avec de la dentelle noire et une touche dorée. Le costume, une belle robe bleu roi accompagnait ce masque. Mon cœur se mit à battre très vite, l'émotion me gagnait.

 _\- Si elle ne te plait pas tu peux la retourner mais quand je l'ai vu je l'ai immédiatement imaginé sur toi,_ me lança Damon tout en scrutant ma réaction.

 _\- Elle est magnifique,_ lui soufflais-je avant de le prendre dans mes bras. _Merci Damon._

 _\- Ce n'est rien mon bel ange. Tu seras de loin la plus belle femme de la soirée._

Je rougis face aux yeux de braise de ce beau brun. L'atmosphère était chargée de tension mais Damon ne céda pas, à mon grand regret. Il partit se changer dans sa chambre. Je fis de même.

Quelques minutes plus tard, j'étais dans ma chambre dans cette robe taille empire, qui me faisait un look d'enfer. Dommage qu'on soit en mission car j'aurais bien profité du bal masqué. J'avais hâte de découvrir les costumes de chacun. Quelqu'un frappa à ma porte. Caroline, qui s'arrêta net en me voyant.

 _\- Fe, tu es super belle! Ta robe est à tomber par terre ! Pourquoi tu as fait du shopping sans nous, vilaine !_

 _\- Ta robe est très jolie Care,_ lui dis-je pour inverser la situation _. Tu as bien fait de faire ce chignon…_

 _\- Oh je sais ce qui irait bien avec cette robe, attend !_ dit-elle avant de partir et revenir avec un collier de perles entre les mains.

 _\- Wow, il est ravissant ce collier._

 _\- Il appartenait à ma mère._

 _\- Tu ne veux pas le porter ?_

 _\- Pas ce soir et ma mère serait ravi que tu le portes._

Après dix minute de parlante, le collier à mon cou (j'avais perdu la bataille^^) nous commencions à descendre, nos masques mis et Bonnie, Damon et Stefan nous attendaient au pied de l'escalier. Inutile de dire que Damon était plus que sexy dans son costume d'époque et bien sûr, une pochette bleu roi dans sa veste, s'accordant à ma robe.

Caroline l'avais vu mais ne dis rien et pris la main de Stefan.

 _\- Prête mesdemoiselles pour faire la fête avec les Salvatore ?_

 _\- On ne va pas faire la fête,_ rappelais-je.

 _\- Oh aller, ça va être amusant malgré tout. Des masques, de la musique, de la trahison, tout le cocktail d'une fête réussie ! »_ dit Damon tout joyeux.

Et ben ça allait promettre…

* * *

Après s'être tous équipé de mes technologies au repère, nous arrivâmes devant l'ancien opéra de Star City sous l'ovation des paparazzis.

Oliver m'avait déshabillé du regard lorsque j'étais descendue dans le repère mais s'était vite repris en voyant le costume de Damon. Depuis, il restait froid prétextant la mission. J'étais sûr que Damon l'avait fait exprès mais cela m'importait peu.

Une fois la sécurité passée (juste tendre le carton d'invitation, navrant^^), nous nous sommes mis en mouvement histoire de brouiller les pistes et de nous mettre à nos positions. Nous avions tous activer nos oreillettes.

La salle servant de réception était magnifiquement décorée. On se serait cru dans la galerie des glaces à Versailles. De hauts plafonds avec chandeliers, des baies vitrées gigantesques dorées. Une atmosphère feutrée avec un orchestre jouant de la musique d'époque. Et des costumes tous plus beaux les uns que les autres. Bien sûr Damon m'accompagnait ou plutôt je l'accompagnais^^

 _« N'est-ce pas sublime ma chère ?_ me demanda-t-il le regard pétillant.

 _\- Splendide mon ami,_ lui répondis-je tout en essayant de repérer Damien Darhk dans cet amas de personnes.

 _\- On n'est pas là pour faire dans le romantisme !_

Oliver, agacé !

 _\- Ça ne nous empêche pas de nous amuser et de nous fondre dans la masse,_ dit Damon. _Commence à te…_

 _\- Mais quelle charmante demoiselle. M'accordez-vous cette danse_? me lança un homme blond, sûr de lui, un costume noir et blanc, le masque assorti.

 _\- Cette demoiselle est déjà prise monsieur,_ répliqua Damon, un peu sur sa défensive.

 _\- Voyons l'ami, cette jeune fille est libre de ses mouvements._

 _\- Allons-y monsieur,_ finis-je par céder.

 _\- Nous nous revoyons après mon amour_ , lança Damon.

J'entendais Oliver hurlais dans l'oreillette mais il fallait sauver les apparences. Je me laissais entrainer sur la piste par cette homme certes plus âgé mais très délicat dans ses mouvements. Nous dansions sur la musique et l'homme engageait la conversation :

 _\- Quelle soirée formidable n'est-ce pas mademoiselle…_

 _\- Smoak, Felicity._

 _\- Quel magnifique prénom pour une ravissante jeune femme._

 _\- Merci,_ je répondais gênée.

 _\- Mais je vous en prie._

J'écoutais dans mon oreillette que tout le monde était en place, ils n'attendaient plus que moi pour désactiver les pare feu avec ma tablette bien dissimulée sous ma robe.

 _\- Qu'est-ce qui vous amène ici, Felicity ?_

Cette question me déroutait.

 _\- J'ai toujours aimé les bals costumés, d'ailleurs un jour, au lycée, Steven Fiels était venu déguisé en bouffon à un bal semble, c'était juste horrible pour lui. Je n'ai rien contre les bouffons mais..._

 _\- Mon ange il a compris_ , dit Damon dans l'oreillette. Ça me surprit tellement que je marchais malencontreusement sur les pieds de mon cavalier ce qui interrompait la danse.

 _\- Mon dieu, je suis désolée. Je dois rejoindre mon partenaire mais ce fut un plaisir de danser avec vous._

L'homme blond s'avança vers moi et me fit un baisemain.

 _\- Tout le plaisir fut pour moi Felicity. Je vous laisse rejoindre votre cavalier._

 _\- Au revoir Monsieur…_

 _\- Darhk, Damien Darhk._

Tout le monde jura dans mon oreille et moi j'essayais de cacher ma surprise. Reprenant très vite contenance (merci au masque), je lui dis tout en pensant le contraire :

 _\- Passez une agréable soirée Mr Darhk. »_

Je m'éclipsais vite pour et d'une, mettre le plus de distance possible entre cet homme et moi; et de deux, me mettre dans un endroit tranquille pour faire opérer ma magie informatique. Comment un homme aussi charmant pouvait-il commettre des crimes aussi affreux ?! Au moins, maintenant, nous savions sous quel costume il se dissimulait !

Je montais l'étage et parvenais à trouver la salle inoccupée que je partageais avec Bonnie comme il était prévu dans mes plans. Tout le monde était en place. Oliver et Damon attendaient mon feu vert avec impatience. Même avec la tablette je faisais des merveilles !

Bonnie se contentait de rester près de moi et faire acte de sa magie au cas où cela serait nécessaire.

Caroline vadrouillait avec Stefan comme un couple d'investisseur. Laurel et Théa se fondaient dans la masse et tenter de repérer les ghosts accompagnant Darhk.

Damon avait réussi à poser les traceurs sur les reliques tandis que je désactivais les pare feu avec facilité.

 _\- Toujours personne à l'horizon_ , dit John qui se tenait aux côtés d'Oliver.

 _\- Bordel d'enfer !_ jura Damon toujours dans la salle.

 _\- Quoi ?!_ tout le monde demanda.

J'activai la caméra et vis le beau brun observait très attentivement une des reliques. Un livre.

 _\- Ce grimoire parle du remède contre le vampirisme mais pas seulement… Je crois savoir ce que Damien Darhk prévoit de faire…_

 _\- Quelqu'un approche, sors d'ici,_ lança Oliver tendu. _On se retrouve dans cinq minutes dans Ginger Street._

Je remballais mon matériel, Bonnie et moi allions quitter la pièce quand je tombais sur…Damien Darhk, qui me retint par le bras, Bonnie par un ghosts.

 _\- Alors mesdemoiselles, vous quittez déjà la fête ?! Vous voyez je ne suis pas trop d'accord. Après tout elle ne vient que de commencer, il ne manque plus que les frères Salvatore. Espérons que vos vies soient précieuses pour eux."_

Darhk me prit à la gorge avant de m'assommer. Je sombrais dans les ténèbres.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapitre 9**

 **Bonne lecture**

Lorsque je repris connaissance, je me retrouvais dans ma chambre. Au bout de quelques secondes, la situation dans laquelle je me trouvais avec Darhk me revint.

J'essayais de me lever avec force lorsqu'une douleur insupportable m'assaillit au niveau du cou. Je vis Damon s'assoir sur mon lit et me prenant dans ses bras avec délicatesse, l'air préoccupé.

« _Felicity, calme-toi s'il te plait ! Tu vas te faire mal._

 _\- Bonnie ?!_

 _\- Elle va bien ne t'inquiète pas…_

Je frottai mon cou. Mais j'avais l'impression que la douleur se diffusait dans tout mon corps. Je hurlais de douleur. Damon me pris la tête dans les mains et posa la sienne contre la mienne.

 _\- Mon ange, soit forte ! Tu vas y arriver, nous serons là quoiqu'il se passe ! Je ne t'abandonnerai plus jamais Felicity !"_

Le regard plein d'amour et de détermination suffit à me convaincre de lutter contre la douleur. Je la sentais s'insinuer dans chaque recoin de mon corps, chaque parcelle de mon âme. Et avant de sombrer de nouveau dans les ténèbres, je commençais à comprendre ce qu'il m'arrivait.

* * *

Je me réveillais de nouveau dans ma chambre. Cette fois-ci, la douleur était partie mais quelque chose d'autre la remplacer : la faim.

Personne n'était à mes côtés. Voulant juste sortir de mon lit, je me retrouvais en moins d'une seconde à l'autre bout de ma chambre heurtant ma commode. Le bruit a dû être assez fort car Damon, Caroline et Stefan apparurent instantanément sur le seuil la porte. Seul Damon s'approcha pour voir les dégâts.

« _Mon ange ça va ?_

Je regardais ma commode à moitié défoncée. Je reculais voyant cela, arrivant à contrôler ma vitesse d'exécution. J'approchais vers le miroir : je semblais inchangée, resplendissante même, mais mes yeux se transformaient et mes canines sortaient davantage à cause de la faim. Je me tournais vers mes amis.

 _\- Que s'est-il passé avec Darhk ? Où est Bonnie ?_

 _\- Bonnie se repose dans sa chambre, rien de grave, elle est juste un peu fatiguée_ , me répondit Stefan.

 _\- Comment tu te sens Felicity ?_ me demanda à son tour Caroline.

Je répondis à Damon par une question :

 _\- Je suis redevenue vampire n'est-ce pas ? C'est pour ça que j'entends battre le cœur de Bonnie alors qu'elle se trouve dans une chambre éloignée de la mienne._

 _\- Oui Felicity,_ me dit-il en me prenant la main. _Lorsque nous avons compris que Darhk vous retenez toutes les deux, nous sommes venus vous chercher mais il t'a tiré dessus pour me punir de ce que je lui avais volé. On ne pouvait pas le laisser faire et te regarder mourir alors…_

 _\- Tu m'as transformé,_ je terminais, _mais normalement j'aurais dû mourir. Pour transformer quelqu'un il faut…_

 _\- Avoir du sang de vampire déjà dans les veines depuis très peu de temps,_ me répondit Stefan.

 _\- Apparemment le fait que tu aies été vampire autrefois t'a sauvé,_ dit Caroline.

Je me rasseyais sur mon lit pour digérer la nouvelle. Ça recommençait. J'avais l'impression de faire un bond dans le passé. L'immortalité, les pouvoirs, le danger, la soif de sang…

Pendant que je réfléchissais, Damon s'était assis à côté de moi me laissant le soin de prendre la nouvelle comme je pouvais. Caroline et Stefan étaient partis.

 _\- Felicity, je suis…_

 _\- Ne t'excuse surtout pas,_ lui dis-je en le fixant gentiment.

Le silence s'installa entre nous, puis en prenant une grande inspiration je lançais :

 _\- C'est sûr que je ne pensais pas que ça recommencerait un jour mais… Et ben c'est une chance d'être encore là et pourquoi pas essayer d'utiliser cette particularité pour faire une différence._

Damon me fixait atterré.

 _\- Quoi ?_

 _\- Tu détestais être vampire avant … et Felicity j'ai vraiment tout gâché, je n'aurais pas dû venir, tu serais encore…_

 _\- En vie ? Damon, nous ne savons pas ce qu'il se serait passé. N'essaie pas d'imaginer ça. C'est arrivé, ce n'est pas comme si je découvrais la vie de vampire. Et arrête de dire que tu gâches tout…_

De colère, Damon se leva et bazarda mes affaires sur la commode déjà à moitié abîmée.

 _\- Je remets le désordre dans ta vie! Je détruis toutes les personnes que j'aime ! Stefan, toi, Elena…_

 _\- Damon calme toi je t'en prie, tout ne tourne pas autour de toi, je croirais entendre Oliver._

Je me relevais et m'approchais de lui en me posant une main sur son cœur et l'autre sur son visage l'obligeant à me regarder. Son regard était tellement rempli de peine et de colère. Je n'avais qu'une envie, c'était d'effacer tout ça à jamais.

Aussi bizarre que ça pouvait l'être, j'étais sereine. Je voulais que Damon ressente ce sentiment.

 _\- Merci de m'avoir transformé. Ça va te sembler étrange mais bon d'accord tout ça me fait peur mais depuis mon arrivée à Star City, j'ai vécu des choses qui égalent tout ce que j'avais déjà vu à Mystic Falls. Bon j'ai peur de la réaction de mes amis mais j'ai hâte de tester mes capacités sur le terrain, j'ai toujours voulu…_

 _\- Mon ange tu recommences,_ me lança le beau brun en esquissant un sourire.

 _\- Tu m'as dit de profiter de la vie et je vais le faire Damon._

Je m'interrompais car la soif de sang reprenait le dessus, ce que Damon compris très bien. Nous n'avions pas besoin de nous exprimer pour nous comprendre.

 _\- D'abord mademoiselle, allons étancher votre soif._

J'enfilais à toute vitesse quelque chose et commençais à me diriger vers la porte lorsque Damon m'empêcha de passer.

 _\- J'allais oublier !_ me dit-il avec un regard complice.

Il me tendit un écrin bleu marine. Une bague en or blanc surmonté d'un lapis lazuli entouré de part et d'autre de petits diamants s'y trouver. Je la reconnaitrais entre mille.

 _\- Ma bague ! Tu l'avais gardé ?!_

 _\- Que veux-tu, je suis un grand sentimental mon ange._

Je me jetai dans ses bras. J'avais oublié à quel point cet homme pouvait être aussi formidable et attentionné (surement mes émotions de vampire). Notre étreinte terminée, Damon glissa la bague à l'index de ma main gauche.

 _\- Allez mon ange, j'ai été te chercher du sang à l'hôpital. Tout frais._

 _\- Ça me fait tellement bizarre de devoir en reboire »._

* * *

Une fois rassasiée, je discutais avec mes amis de ce qu'il s'était passé avec Darhk dans la cuisine quand la sonnerie de mon téléphone retentit dans ma chambre (bon sang j'adore avoir retrouvé mes anciens sens décuplés !). En deux secondes je l'avais récupéré et était dans la cuisine de nouveau : Oliver.

La panique m'envahit, mes amis le remarquèrent. Je décidais de décliner l'appel.

 _« Est-ce que mes amis savent que Damon m'a transformé ? D'ailleurs est-ce que Darhk les a blessés ? OH la honte pourquoi je n'ai pas pensé à eux avant ?!_

 _\- Du calme Felicity,_ me dit Caroline, Stefan et Damon étant amusés de ma situation.

 _\- Super ! Je vous fais rire ! Répondez !_

J'ai hurlé tellement fort que ma rage fit descendre mes canines. Je parvins tout de même à reprendre le contrôle.

 _\- Déjà sache qu'Oliver et les autres sont sains et sauf. Ils ont juste été choqué de te voir te faire tirer une balle en pleine poitrine_ , me dit Stefan.

 _\- Je t'ai pris dans mes bras, une fois que ton robin des bois a bien voulu te lâcher et je lui ai dit que j'allais prendre soin de toi,_ dit Damon.

 _\- Après que Damon soit parti et qu'on a convaincu les autres de rejoindre le bunker, on leur a expliqué ce que Damon allait tenter. On attendait que tu te réveilles pour leur donner des nouvelles…_ ajouta Caroline.

 _\- Mais Roméo est trop impatient apparemment_ ^^^rajouta Damon ce qui lui valut de ma part et de Caroline un regard réprobateur.

Je traversais la cuisine et me posait dans le fauteuil du salon où je mis ma tête dans mes mains. Mes sens me firent comprendre que mes amis m'avaient suivi.

 _\- Comment vais-je leur annoncer ça ?! C'est tellement…Ils ne…_

 _\- Felicity, si ces personnes sont de vrais amis, ils t'accepteront telle que tu es,_ me dit Stefan.

 _\- Et puis tu nous as nous,_ me dit Caroline avec un grand sourire que je lui rendis.

Damon s'agenouilla devant moi et caressa mon visage.

 _\- Felicity, je ne connais pas de femme aussi extraordinaire que toi. Tes amis ont de la chance de te côtoyer tous les jours dans cette ville. Et s'ils ne sont pas assez ouvert et aimants pour le voir, c'est qu'ils n'ont rien compris. Vampire ou humaine, tu es une femme incroyable._

Sa déclaration me touchait profondément et je savais que les grandes déclarations étaient rares chez lui. Je me contenté de le remercier avec un regard plein de tendresse qui semblait le déstabiliser.

Il prit sur lui, se releva et reprit son air impertinent. Mon téléphone sonna de nouveau et je déclinais encore l'appel.

 _\- Et ça continu^^^ce type est chiant._

 _\- Fel, tu devrais annoncer ton état à tes amis très vite. Plus vite tu le feras mieux ça sera_ , me conseilla Stefan.

Stefan avait raison, il faudrait que je l'annonce vite. J'avais tellement peur qu'ils me rejettent. Je soufflais.

 _\- Ok, je peux le faire, mais je veux être sûre de ne pas perdre le contrôle. Un nouveau vampire et des humains c'est un peu délicat, je ne veux pas les attaquer._

\- E _ssaie toi sur Bon-Bon, elle a vu pire crois-moi^^_ me balança Damon en rigolant.

 _\- Ce n'est pas un cobaye !_ recommençais je à m'emporter.

 _\- Je ferais n'importe quoi pour une amie Felicity, et Damon tu es vraiment un abruti^^^ »_

Bonnie se tenait au début du salon avec un petit sourire mais sur ses gardes. Elle essayait de ne pas le faire paraitre mais je sentais la peur accélérait son rythme cardiaque. Lorsqu'elle approcha, ma soif de sang se réactiva avec intensité mais je parvenais à me contrôler. Je savais que Caroline, Stefan et Damon étaient prêts à réagir en cas de problème.

 _\- Comment te sens-tu ? Ils ne t'ont pas trop brutalisé j'espère !?_ demandais-je à Bonnie.

 _\- Disons que Damien a des pouvoirs vraiment plus forts que les miens et que ça m'a fait rappeler de mauvais souvenirs mais on va le battre tous ensemble._

J'allais répondre lorsque j'entendis un bruit de moteur de moto s'approcher.

 _\- Oliver arrive !_ leur dis-je paniquée.

La sonnerie de la maison retentit.

 _\- Il est insupportable_ ! lança Damon. Je vais lui dire qu'il doit respecter ton choix, tu lui parleras quand tu seras prête.

 _\- Non, je vais lui dire_. _Il le faut._

 _\- Nous sommes là quoiqu'il se passe Felicity_ , » me dit Caroline. Damon me soutenait avec un regard.

Mes amis me regardèrent tandis que Stefan avait été ouvrir.

J'étais prête à affronter Oliver mais lui était-il prêt à découvrir ma nouvelle nature. Tout était dans la manière de dire les choses. Dans quelques minutes je serais fixée.

* * *

 **a votre avis, comment vont réagir la team Arrow?**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapitre 10**

 **Un nouveau chapitre mes chers lecteurs.**

 **Je suis désolée d'en avoir choqué quant au virage qu'à prit ma fanfic mais j'avais envie de voir jusqu'où je pouvais aller.**

 **Je remercie mes reviewers et tient à remercier mes guests à qui je ne peux pas répondre en privé.**

 **(Merci à Graciel : ravie que le dernier chapitre t'ait plu. En effet cela change pas mal de choses et j'espère que la suite te plaira. Merci pour tes reviews qui me motive ! )**

 **Le prochain chapitre réunira toute la team Arrow. J'ai hâte voir vos reviews.**

 **Bonne lecture : )**

* * *

« _Felicity ?_

La panique commençait à s'insinuer en moi, mais je regardais Damon et les autres et je me dit qu'il fallait que je laisse Oliver me voir telle que j'étais maintenant. Je me retournais doucement avec un léger sourire.

Oliver poussa un soupir de soulagement, s'avança pour me prendre dans ses bras. Ne voulant surtout pas le mettre en danger, je reculais. Ce mouvement le surprit. Il essaya de dissimuler sa déception, sans succès car mes facultés de vampire s'aiguisaient.

Je le sentais me scanner du regard et je ne sais pas pourquoi, cela m'énervait. Je pensais que cela ne s'était pas vu mais lorsque je sentis la main de Damon sur mon bras, je compris. Mes yeux trahissaient ce que j'étais devenue. La seule chose dont je m'étonnais était que je n'avais pas faim.

Pourtant Oliver ne recula pas d'un centimètre.

 _\- Felicity, est-ce que tout va bien ?_ me demanda-t-il d'une voix à peine audible.

Je prenais mon temps pour lui répondre. Chaque mot avait de l'importance.

 _\- Je t'ai vu te faire tirer dessus, Darhk n'a pas flancher et le sang, il y avait tellement de sang…_

Le mot « sang » me fit réagir en mode vampire. Oliver avait les yeux écarquillés et regarda mes amis et surtout Damon. Ses yeux se remplirent de colère puis il pointa Damon près de moi.

 _\- C'est de ta faute si elle est comme ça ! C'était ton plan n'est-ce pas ?! Quand je pense que tu voulais lui sauver la vie, prendre soin d'elle, tu n'es qu'un parfait connard !_

 _-J'ai pris soin de Felicity et je n'ai jamais voulu ce qu'il se passe !_ renchérit Damon. _Tu avais qu'à mieux t'occuper de Darhk au lieu de me reprocher le bordel dans lequel tu nous as tous mis et surtout cette femme adorable !_

 _\- Ça suffit vous deux !_

J'avais tellement hurlé que mon visage dévoilait ma nouvelle condition. Oliver s'attarda sur mes canines malgré le fait que je m'étais vite contenue de nouveau. Je prenais une grande inspiration.

 _\- Damon calme toi, ce qui m'arrive est nouveau pour Oliver, tu comprends ?_

 _-Ok mais ne me cherche plus petit, parce que je ne te raterai pas !_ dit Damon à Oliver qui serrait les dents _. Je vois que tu te maitrise mon ange, je préfère te laisser discuter de tout ça sans moi. Mr Abruti m'insupporte._

Oliver avait les poings qui se fermaient de rage mais essayait de se calmer.

 _-Je vais empêcher mon frère de faire des dégâts_ , me dit Stefan, puis avant de partir il s'adressa à Oliver : _n'en veut pas à Damon, il a fait ce qu'il pensait juste pour Felicity._

Oliver hocha la tête vers Stefan puis continua de me fixer. Caroline s'approcha de moi :

 _-Tu es sûre que tu vas pouvoir gérer ?_

 _\- Oui Care._

 _\- Si tu as besoin de nous, on sera dans la cuisine_ , me dit Bonnie.

Nous étions enfin seul, lui et moi. Oliver s'asseyait sur le canapé et prit sa tête entre les mains.

 _\- Je n'arrive pas à croire que tout cela arrive_ , dit-il.

Je m'approchais de lui, m'accroupissais et passais ma main dans ses cheveux en essayant de ne pas me laisser assaillir par l'attraction du sang coulant dans ses veines. Cela suffit à lui faire lever la tête et je fus sous le choc : Oliver était en larmes. Cela me réduit le cœur en miettes, d'autant plus que mes émotions étaient amplifiées.

 _-J'aurais dû être celui qui te protège. Il a fallu une mission sur le terrain et tu as failli mourir._

 _\- Oliver ce n'est pas ta faute…_

 _\- Si c'est de ma faute ! je n'aurais jamais dû t'embarquer dans tout ça. Cette vie n'était pas pour toi…_

Je me mis à rire ce qui surprit Oliver.

 _\- Felicity ?_

 _\- Désolée, c'est juste que maintenant que tu connais mon passé… Oliver, ma vie avant était tout aussi compliquée^^_

Je réussi à le faire sourire.

 _\- Que veux-tu je suis destinée à avoir une vie mouvementée_ , continuais-je pour alléger l'atmosphère.

Un léger silence s'installa entre nous puis il reprit la parole :

 _\- Alors tu es …_

 _\- Un vampire de nouveau oui._

 _\- Comment te sens-tu par rapport à ça ?_

 _-Je détestais être un vampire la dernière fois, sauf à la fin car j'avais appris à accepter toutes les conséquences. Mais là j'ai décidé d'en tirer le meilleur parti,_ lui répondais-je en souriant _._

 _\- C'est-à-dire ?_ me demanda Oliver surpris.

 _\- Je vais pouvoir en plus d'être une IT Girl talentueuse, venir sur le terrain pour vous aider !_

Oliver changea d'expression. Son côté surprotecteur reprenait le dessus.

 _\- Felicity, je ne suis pas sûre que ce soit bon pour toi…_

 _\- Maintenant je suis immortelle alors épargne-moi ton sermon Oliver ! et puis je pourrais être utile avec mes pouvoirs : contraindre les criminels à se rendre en les hypnotisant, foutre une raclée à des petits dealers, t'aider pour contrecarrer…_

 _\- Ok Rambo !_ me dit-il en rigolant. _Mais avant, prends un peu de temps pour voir comment se passe cette vie de vampire s'il te plait. Digg va en tomber raide !_

Sa remarque me rendit un peu inquiète. Il posa la main sur mon épaule.

 _\- Est-ce que tout va bien ?_

 _\- Non c'est juste que je ne sais pas comment les autres vont prendre la nouvelle. J'ai peur qu'ils me rejettent._

Oliver me fixa d'un regard magnifique : un mélange de confiance et tendresse. Cela me toucha.

 _-Felicity quoiqu'il se passe nous serons toujours là pour toi. Tu es notre amie. Bien sûr quelques changements s'opèrent mais tu es toujours toi._

 _\- Merci Oliver,_ lui dis-je en le prenant dans mes bras et je le sentis grimacer.

 _\- Oliver ça va ?_

 _\- Tu m'as juste serré un peu fort mais ça va ne t'en fais pas. Après tout je suis Green Arrow^^_

Nous rigolions de nouveau. Puis il se leva pour partir.

 _\- Ecoute, profite de quelques jours pour redécouvrir tes capacités surnaturelles mais revient nous vite. Tu nous manques à tous et tes ordinateurs du repère aussi^^_

 _\- Ah très drôle, d'ailleurs ne laisse personne faire n'importe quoi avec mes bébés_ , lui dis-je pour le charrier.

 _\- Comme toujours Felicity._

 _\- Oliver !_

 _\- Oui ?_

Je le remerciais.

 _\- Pour quoi ?_ me demanda-t-il une fois dans le hall d'entrée.

 _-De m'accepter telle que je suis aujourd'hui._

Il me sourit et dit :

 _\- Tu sais c'est la moindre des choses. Après tout depuis le naufrage, j'en ai vu des choses qui dépassaient l'entendement. Les filles vous venaient toujours ce soir ?_ demanda-t-il par-dessus mon épaule.

Bonnie et Caroline nous avaient rejointes. Cela me rendit curieuse.

 _\- Pour faire quoi ?_

 _-Localiser et garder un œil sur Darhk,_ lança Caroline.

 _\- Je lancerais un sort de localisation ça ne prendra pas longtemps,_ dit Bonnie.

 _\- Par contre je resterai avec Felicity ce soir Oliver,_ dit Caroline.

 _\- Pas de soucis. Merci à vous. Les frères Salvatore viendront ou je ne compte pas sur Damon ?_ cracha Oliver.

 _\- Stefan viendra je suppose, après Damon je ne sais pas_ , dit Bonnie à Oliver _. Je sais qu'il a l'air d'être très con mais à l'intérieur il est encore en train de s'en vouloir pour ce qu'il s'est passé pour Felicity._

 _-Une version de toi mais en vampire,_ je taquinais Oliver qui se détendit.

 _\- Tu n'as pas changé^^_ me dit-il _. Mais dites-lui de se contenir, il est vraiment agaçant et ça peut foutre en l'air notre prochain mouvement contre Damien Darhk._

Il s'approcha et m'embrassa sur le front puis partit.

 _\- Eh ben il l'a bien pris dis donc !_ s'écria Caroline surexcitée.

 _\- Du calme Care^^_ dit Bonnie en levant les yeux au ciel. _Mais je dois admettre que tu as beaucoup de chance Felicity. C'est un homme bien ton Oliver._

 _\- Ce n'est pas mon Oliver… »_

* * *

Le soir arriva vite et j'essayais de ne pas trop penser que tout le monde se réunissait au repère sans moi. Caroline essayait de me distraire mais c'était très dur pour moi de rester à ne rien faire.

Nous étions en train de regarder une comédie romantique (que voulez-vous, Care et moi on adorait regarder ces films depuis petites), avec du chocolat chaud et des marshmallow quand j'entendis la porte d'entrée claquait avec force.

Damon passa devant le salon, jeta un coup œil et partit dans sa chambre. Il avait l'air ivre et dépité. Je voulais me lever mais Caroline me stoppa net.

 _« Damon est un grand garçon. Il a juste besoin de digérer tout ça_ , me dit-elle avec un air limite autoritaire.

 _\- Ok, tu sais que des fois tu ressembles à ta mère ?!_ commençais je puis repensant à la mort de sa mère je me ravisai : _désolée je ne voulais pas…_

 _\- Ce n'est pas grave Fel,_ me dit-elle sincèrement. _Et puis c'était assez drôle^^_

Nous commencions à rire puis je repensais à Damon.

 _\- C'est juste que je ressens le besoin d'être près de lui en ce moment. Je n'arrive pas à me l'expliquer._

 _\- Felicity…_ commença-t-elle sur un ton de mise en garde.

 _\- Oui je sais que je dois faire attention. Mais depuis que vous êtes arrivés, j'ai redécouvert Damon. J'ai l'impression qu'il a vraiment évolué sur certains points. C'est tellement étrange._

 _\- Ok… Tu parles du type qui insulte tout le monde et se prend des cuites dans un bar…_

 _\- Care !_ m'écriais-je un peu vexée.

 _\- Ok !_ me dit-elle en levant les mains en signe de paix. _J'avoue que sur certains points Damon a changé. C'est grâce aux personnes qui l'aiment. Mais rappelle-toi toute la souffrance que tu as vécue quand il t'a rejeté._

Je réfléchissais à toute vitesse mais quelque chose en moi ne voulait pas abandonner Damon. C'était quelque chose de particulier et si fort. Caroline me ramena vite sur terre.

 _\- Oliver est un homme formidable, gentil, intelligent et fort. Et le plus important, il tient à toi. Ne laisse pas des bribes de sentiments pour Damon gâcher cette relation. »_

* * *

Une fois le film terminé, je gagnais ma chambre et passait devant celle qu'occupait Damon.

Il était allongé sur le ventre, le drap ne le couvrant que jusqu'aux hanches, dévoilant son dos musclé _._ La tête reposant sur l'oreiller avec ses cheveux en bataille. _Bon sang, qu'est-ce qu'il est sexy !_ Pensai-je. J'espérais juste ne pas l'avoir dit à haute voix.

Il avait l'air si innocent, si paisible endormi. Mes émotions étant amplifiées, je découvrais mon désir de rejoindre cet homme dans ce lit et de sentir son corps contre le mien. Ce désir parcourait mon être tel un feu ravageant tout sur son passage. Troublée, je gagnais vite mon lit. Que d'émotions aujourd'hui !

Un peu plus tard dans la nuit, je rêvais que j'étais à Mystic Falls et que j'étais dans la chambre de Damon. Je me voyais me préparer pour aller voir Bonnie quand Damon arriva et m'embrassa avec passion, avant de m'enlever ma bague orné du lapis lazuli.

« _Damon ! Ça ne va pas ! Tu veux que je meure en m'exposant au soleil ! Rends-moi ma bague !_

Il me plaqua contre le mur et m'attrapa par les épaules. Ses pupilles s'agrandissaient et se rétrécissaient.

 _\- Mon ange, écoute bien tout ce que je vais te dire et après tu boiras ce que je te donne et tu quitteras la ville._

Je regardais la scène avec stupeur. Le moi qui étais avec lui était un peu effrayé.

 _\- Damon…_

 _\- Non laisse-moi terminer._

Ce que je remarquais de là où j'étais c'était que Damon était rempli de tristesse.

 _\- Felicity bien avant que Klaus te transforme en vampire, je ressentais des choses pour toi. Des sentiments tellement forts que je ne voulais pas y céder par peur de ce qui pourrait arriver. Je t'aime et je t'aimerais pour l'éternité mon ange. Cette vie tu ne l'as pas choisie et c'est pour ça que je te donne cette opportunité à nouveau. Que tu sois humaine ou vampire ne change rien mais je sais que tôt ou tard je te détruirai comme toutes les personnes qui m'entourent. Il n'est pas trop tard pour toi._

J'étais sous le choc mais je n'avais pas le temps d'analyser tout ça. Damon tendait à mon moi que je voyais une fiole que je reconnu immédiatement : le remède contre le vampirisme.

 _\- Je veux qu'une fois que je serais parti, tu prennes le remède et que tu fasses ta vie où bon te semblera. Ne te retourne pas, et si tu le fais, je te rejetterai avec force pour te donner une meilleure chance de te détourner de moi. Profite de ta vie, aime à nouveau._

Je vis Damon verser une larme et m'embrasser tendrement.

 _\- Je ne t'oublierais jamais et si un jour tu as besoin de moi, je reviendrai. »_

Sur ce, je le voyais partir et je me voyais prendre le remède.

Je sortais soudain de ma transe et me retrouvais à nouveau dans mon lit à Star City. Puis soudainement, cela me frappa : je n'avais pas rêvé, mes pouvoirs de vampire me permettaient de me souvenirs de tout, y compris des fois où l'on m'avait hypnotisé.

Damon ne m'avait pas quitté sur un coup de tête. Il m'avait hypnotisé pour me laisser une chance. Et surtout, il l'avait fait par amour. Des larmes se mirent à couler sur mes joues et je m'endormis d'épuisement.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapitre 11**

 **Bonne lecture : )**

* * *

Pratiquement une semaine s'était passée depuis ma transformation en vampire et j'avoue que je me réjouissais de ce nouvel état.

Mes émotions n'étaient plus amplifiées et j'étais en mesure de contrôler ma soif et mes pouvoirs. Depuis la visite d'Oliver, je m'entrainais avec Damon, Caroline et Stefan pour renforcer mes techniques de combat. Pouvoir se lâcher et rendre les coups était génial !

Oliver était venu me voir aux entrainements (au grand dam de Damon) et avait été si impressionné, après que je l'ai désarmé lui, qu'il accepta que je sorte plus souvent sur le terrain. Ce soir j'allais me rendre au repère pour la première fois depuis la dernière mission et je redoutais l'accueil de mes amis.

Je n'étais pas encore retourné au travail, vu qu'il me restait encore des jours de congé jusqu'à la fin de semaine grâce à Oliver. Il faut dire que depuis ma transformation, il restait très proche de moi et cela me plaisait. Ses regards envers moi trahissaient une once de sentiments. J'avais tellement de rêvé de cela avant. Mais je ne cessé de penser à Damon.

Je ne lui avais pas avoué encore que je m'étais souvenu de ce qu'il avait fait avant de m'hypnotiser et j'avoue que j'avais peur de ce qu'il pourrait advenir de notre amitié fraichement retrouvée. Etais-je juste contente de l'avoir retrouvé ou était-ce plus que ça ? Ces questions ne cessaient de trotter dans ma tête mais pour le bien de tous, je préférais le garder enfoui.

Je descendais avec un sac contenant des affaires noires de sport au cas où je devrais aller patrouiller avec les autres. J'entendis une conversation tendue entre mes amis de Mystic Falls :

« _On ne peut pas laisser Felicity tout de suite, elle n'est pas encore prête à contrôler sa nouvelle vie seule,_ dit Caroline d'un air soucieux.

J'essayais d'entendre la raison de cette conversation depuis ma chambre que j'avais regagné à toute vitesse.

 _\- Moi non plus je ne veux pas laisser notre amie du jour au lendemain,_ dit Stefan _, mais mère a été claire dans son message ce matin : soit nous revenons à Mystic Falls dans une semaine, soit elle fait venir des vampires à Star City et je ne pense pas que cela enchante Fel et ses amis._

 _\- Ce qu'elle veut c'est que je revienne pour payer ma dette pour la pierre du Phénix, vous n'avez qu'à rester ici pour aider nos amis de Star City,_ dit Damon résigné.

 _\- Oh arrête Damon !,_ s'emporta Bonnie _, ne me dis pas que tu penses sérieusement à prendre le remède du vampirisme. Tu aimes trop ta nature pour y renoncer._

Damon se tut un moment.

 _\- S'il le faut, je le ferais. Une promesse doit être tenue._

J'étais sous le choc : comment Damon pouvait-il encore penser à prendre le remède !? Caroline répondit pour moi.

 _\- Il y a bien une solution pour contourner la promesse faite à Lily ! Il faut lui demander du temps le temps qu'on s'occupe de Darhk._

 _-Quoi qu'il se passe, dans une semaine je quitte Star City. Chaque promesse doit être honorée point final !_ annonça fermement Damon.

 _\- Alors grand frère, tu comptes le dire quand à Felicity ? Parce qu'on a bien vu que depuis quelques temps vous êtes redevenus proches…_

 _\- Je ne lui dirai rien, elle n'a pas besoin de le savoir._

 _\- Tu es complétement fou pour croire que_ … commença à s'emporter Caroline mais Damon la coupa furieusement.

 _\- Tu crois que ça me fait plaisir de l'abandonner alors que je viens de la retrouver ?! Surtout maintenant qu'elle ne me déteste plus ! Je ferais tout pour cette femme et ce marché en est un des prix à payer !_

 _\- Tu parles de renoncer à quelque chose d'essentiel dans ta vie !_ dit Bonnie.

 _\- Felicity représente plus que tous les marchés au monde. Je regagne Mystic Falls dans une semaine et personne ne subira les conséquences d'une erreur que j'aurai pu commettre »._

J'entendis la porte d'entrée claquer. La peine m'envahit. Comment Damon pouvait-il me quitter de nouveau ?! Bon bien sûr il n'y avait pas de nous mais j'avais peut être espérer que Damon reste plus à Star City.

J'avais complètement oublié l'ultimatum de la maman Salvatore. C'est vrai que Damon avait fait ce pacte. J'aimerais tellement qu'il puisse l'annuler.

Je ne cessais de réfléchir mais mon téléphone sonna et le texto d'Oliver fit comprendre qu'il fallait que je mette en route pour le repère. Je remettais la discussion que je voulais avoir avec mes amis de Mystic Falls pour aller affronter mes amis de Star City.

* * *

J'avais demandé à Caroline et les autres de rester à la maison pour ce soir. Je voulais retrouver Digg, Laurel, Sarah et Théa seule même si je savais qu'Oliver serait là pour m'épauler. J'étais venu en avance pour installer des mises à jour sur mes bébés (que voulez-vous j'aime mes ordinateurs !). Je m'étais nourri avant de venir pour éviter un quelconque accident. Oliver arriva le premier avec un grand sourire que je lui rendis.

« _Ça va tu te sens prête pour ce soir_ ?

 _\- Oui._

Oliver alla tailler quelques flèches sur son atelier. Au bout d'une demi-heure, Digg descendit. Il prit son temps pour descendre tout en me fixant. Je m'étais levée puis je le vis finalement me sourire et me prendre dans ses bras.

Le soulagement m'envahit.

 _\- Je suis tellement content de te revoir !_ me dit-il. _Tout nous manquer à tous et Oliver me rendait cinglé de nous faire attendre pour te voir._

Je regardais Oliver avec un faux air de reproche et rigolait.

 _\- C'était pour votre sécurité._

 _\- Tant que tu ne veux pas me vider de mon sang, ça me va,_ me dit-il en rigolant d'un air amusé _._

 _\- Tu n'as pas peur ?_

 _\- Je t'avoue que comme toute chose surnaturelle, je ne suis pas très à l'aise mais avec du temps j'arriverai à m'y faire comme avec Barry et sa super vitesse. Et puis tu es comme une sœur pour moi et ce n'est pas ça qui va me faire reculer._

Je serrais de nouveau Digg et versais même une larme, de joie bien sûr !

 _\- Idem pour nous !_

Je regardais par-dessus l'épaule de John et vit Théa et Laurel nous rejoindre avec de grands sourires.

 _\- Cela ne change rien au fait que tu es notre amie, même avec tes grandes canines !_ me dit Laurel en rigolant.

 _\- Et d'autant plus qu'Oliver nous a parlé de ton envie d'aller plus souvent sur le terrain et j'ai trop hâte de voir ça,_ dit Théa tout en ignorant le regard réprobateur de son frère. _Quoi Ollie ? On ne peut pas se réjouir d'avoir une combattante de plus^^_

Théa avait l'air de bien se remettre du sort de Bonnie ce qui me ravissait.

 _\- Où est Sarah ?_ demandais-je à Laurel. _Comment va-t-elle ?_

 _\- Elle va très bien grâce à ton amie Bonnie. Elle a été rejoindre ma mère à Central City pour prendre le temps de réfléchir si elle veut combattre de nouveau mais elle t'embrasse._

 _\- D'ailleurs, où sont tes amis ?_ me demanda Théa.

Je décidai d'occulter ce que je venais d'apprendre à mon insu plus tôt.

 _\- Ils sont restés à la maison à ma demande. Je voulais vous retrouver tranquillement. Avec tous ces changements._

Une alarme retentit sur les ordinateurs. Je m'y précipitais.

 _\- Une tentative de cambriolage à mains armées dans les glades sur Warm Street._

 _\- Tu veux nous accompagner ?_ me demanda Oliver, les autres attendant a réponse avec impatience.

 _\- La prochaine nuit,_ déclarais-je. _Autant se remettre dans le bain tranquillement._

 _\- Ok. »_

Mes amis partirent sur le terrain et je passais une bonne partie de la nuit à les guider pour mon plus grand bonheur. J'avais presque l'impression que rien n'avait changé. Je voulais vraiment aller sur le terrain mais je n'étais pas encore sûre de mes capacités, malgré le soutien d'Oliver. Je venais de retrouver mes amis et je voulais en profiter au moins pour ce soir.

* * *

Quelques heures plus tard, mes amis rentrèrent au repère et nous restâmes là à manger. Ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas mangé de Big Belly Burger. Tout le monde me regardait l'air ébahi.

« _Qwoi ?_ Je dis la bouche pleine.

 _\- Ben on ne pensait pas que tu mangerais en étant un…_

 _\- Vampire_ , terminai-je _. Les vampires ne boivent pas que du sang, donc je continuerai quand même à manger dans mon restaurant favori. La graisse, le sel, le bon goût quoi !_

Nous éclatâmes tous de rire. On avait déliré sur le fait que je pourrais éventuellement porter un costume lors de mes futures sorties sur le terrain. Oliver avait failli s'étrangler avec sa bière lorsque je parlais que j'avais toujours voulu une combinaison en cuir noir comme catwoman. A mon lapsus, j'avais rougi fortement continuant mon babillage à la plus grande joie de tout le monde.

Puis je leur demandai où ils en étaient avec Darhk. Inutile de se cacher les choses. J'aimais ce moment de tranquillité mais la curiosité l'emportait.

 _\- Pas de traces de lui depuis ce qu'il t'a fait,_ dit Digg l'air triste.

 _\- Il va payer !_ lança Théa.

 _\- Que voulait-il alors lors du bal ? A-t-il le grimoire ?_ demandais-je.

 _\- Malheureusement oui._ _Et d'après ton ami Stefan, ce n'est pas bon du tout_ , dit Oliver.

 _\- Ils ne m'ont rien dit_ , m'exclamais-je sur un ton de reproche.

 _\- Tes amis veillaient sur toi, ne leur en veut pas_ , me dit John.

 _\- Le grimoire, d'après Damon,_ commença Oliver, _contiendrait des éléments non seulement pour créer un remède d'immortalité mais il pourrait aussi accroitre la force de ses sbires._

 _\- S'il poursuit son projet, Darhk sera instoppable,_ termina Laurel.

 _\- Et son silence ne nous dit rien qui vaille,_ ajouta Digg.

J'étais consternée et inquiète. J'aurais dû me renseigner plus sur la situation.

 _\- Je vais lancer tous mes programmes pour traquer ce connard !_ lançais-je avec détermination. _Au moindre signal on va lui régler son compte une bonne fois pour toute, il a gâché assez de vie comme ça. Pas besoin de le voir devenir invincible !_

 _\- Bien parlé_! dit Laurel avec un grand sourire que je rendis.

 _\- Ce grimoire semble vraiment intéresser tes amis, surtout Bonnie,_ me dit Théa.

 _\- Surement à cause de la magie qu'il renferme, je lui en demanderai plus une fois à la maison. »_

* * *

La nuit se continua merveilleusement bien avec la team Arrow. Ils m'avaient tellement manqué et j'étais soulagée de voir qu'ils me traitaient de la même manière qu'avant.

Cette histoire avec Darhk me tracassait et avec Damon qui décider de partir, ça n'arrangeait pas les choses.

La première chose que je fis une fois rentrée c'est de retrouver Bonnie. J'allais frapper à sa porte de chambre.

 _« Coucou, je ne te dérange pas ?_

 _\- Jamais Fel, tu plaisantes !_ me dit-elle en rigolant. _Tu voulais me parler ? comment s'est passé ta soirée avec tes amis ?_

Bonnie m'invita à m'asseoir sur son lit.

 _\- Aussi bizarre que ce soit, très bien. Ils étaient contents de me revoir. On a passé une super soirée. Et j'ai enfin retrouvé mes installations du repère._

La belle sorcière rigola.

 _\- Je suis très contente pour toi ma belle._

 _\- J'avais tellement peur de leur réaction mais c'était vraiment bon de les retrouver._

 _\- Ce sont des gens formidables. Je suis heureuse qu'ils fassent parti de ta vie Fel. Mais je sens que ce n'est pas pour ça que tu es venue me voir._

 _\- En effet. Mes amis m'ont dit la situation avec Darhk et ils m'ont dit que le grimoire t'intéressait beaucoup._

Je vis que Bonnie avait changé d'expression du visage.

 _\- J'ai fait des recherches et me suis entretenu avec d'autres sorcières que je connais qui m'ont dit que ce grimoire était très précieux et emplit de pouvoir._

 _\- C'est-à-dire ?_ lui demandais je très curieuse.

 _\- Outre le sérum d'immortalité, le grimoire renferme pleins de secrets sur le vampirisme et sur la pierre du Phénix. Apparemment, la pierre a un potentiel plus gros que nous avions jugé. C'est pour ça que Lily Salvatore ne voulait pas s'en séparer._

Je repensais à la conversation que j'avais entendue avant de partir au repère.

 _\- Je sais que Damon va repartir dans une semaine à Mystic Falls._

 _\- Comment tu…_

 _\- Je vous ai entendu avant de partir pour le repère tout à l'heure._

Un silence s'installa puis je poursuivis d'une voix à peine audible:

 _\- Je ne veux pas qu'il reparte là-bas et redevienne humain._

Bonnie me dévisagea.

 _\- Felicity…_

 _\- Je sais que c'est sa décision et qu'il est borné mais je ne veux pas que Damon paie de son être pour m'avoir aidé._

 _\- Ma belle je peux te poser une question ?_

 _\- Euh oui,_ lui répondis-je étonnée.

 _\- As-tu de nouveau des sentiments pour Damon ?_

J'aurais voulu être sous terre ou affronter Darhk plutôt que de répondre mais Bonnie essayait de protéger Damon, je le sentais. Malheureusement je n'avais pas de réponse claire à lui apporter ce qu'elle devina.

 _\- Ecoute, j'ai l'impression que quelque chose entre vous se passe, mais Damon n'est pas fait pour rester à Star City. Et encore moins pour redevenir humain._

 _\- Je suis d'accord avec toi. Je ne veux pas que Lily le prenne pour son chien, et je ne veux pas qu'il reparte seul._

 _\- Oui mais il veut que l'on finisse ce qu'on a commencé avec Darhk._

 _\- Il n'aurait jamais dû faire ce pacte, il faut gagner du temps avec Lily,_ dis-je déterminée.

Puis une idée me vint à l'esprit :

 _\- Et si on récupérait le grimoire et l'échangeait contre la condition de Damon ?!_ dis-je tout excitée.

Bonnie me dévisageait de nouveau.

 _\- C'est une excellente idée mais en une semaine ça va être difficile,_ me répondit-elle avec prudence.

 _\- Ça vaut le coup d'essayer. Il le faut pour lui. Il faut que j'aille lui parler. Où est-il ?_

 _\- A ton avis ? »_

Je soupirai d'agacement.

* * *

Je me changeai et partit au bar que m'avait indiqué Bonnie. Damon était assis seul à une table une bouteille de bourbon devant lui. Je m'asseyai en face de lui.

« _Salut bel étranger_ ! M'exclamais-je avec mon plus beau sourire.

Damon me détailla de son regard perçant avec un sourire salace.

 _\- De tous les bars de cette ville, il fallait qu'elle entre dans le mien_ ^^ me dit-il avant de reprendre une gorgée de son verre.

Un serveur arriva à la table et je commandais la même chose.

 _\- Que fais-tu ici mon ange ? Ce n'est pas un endroit très fréquentable pour une secrétaire._

 _\- Je sais ce que tu essaies de faire mon cher, mais ça ne marchera pas._

 _\- Comment se sont passées tes retrouvailles utopiques avec les bisounours ?_

 _\- Très bien, Mr l'emmerdeur^^^_ lui répliquais-je en lui lançant un regard foudroyant. _Ils m'acceptent telle que je suis._

 _\- On verra s'ils seront toujours amicaux quand tu perdras les pédales à cause du sang ou d'une bagarre intense ma belle petite Felicity._

Sa remarque me troubla puis il continua en se penchant vers moi. L'odeur du bourbon était très prenante, il devait boire depuis des heures.

 _\- Un jour tu mettras en danger un de tes amis et ne t'étonne pas si Robin des Bois te décoche une flèche en bois en plein cœur._

 _\- Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles…_

 _\- Vraiment, ma belle j'ai 176 ans alors les trahisons, les retournements de situation je les connais par cœur._

Je tapais du poing sur la table de colère, ma nature se révélant. Heureusement il faisait assez sombre dans le bar pour la cacher.

 _\- Tu ne penses qu'aux choses négatives Damon. Tu as connu des moments merveilleux au cours de ton existence. Pourquoi tu balances tout à chaque fois ?_

 _\- Parce que tout finit mal Felicity, tout se paie,_ me lança-t-il avec un regard blessé.

S'en était trop je décidais d'en venir au sujet qui m'intéressait.

 _\- Comme le fait d'aller voir ta cinglée/ psychopathe de mère et de lui donner ton immortalité à cause de moi par bonté d'âme?!_

Le beau brun me regarda très étonné.

 _\- Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles !_

J'allais répliquer lorsqu'un balourd vint vers moi avec des amis, frôla ma poitrine de ses mains et dit :

 _\- Putain, elle a l'air bonne cette salope !_

Puis il se mit à rire, cependant ce fut de courte durée, car il fut collé contre le mur en une fraction de seconde par un Damon très en colère.

 _\- Que viens-tu de dire crétin ?_ demanda-t-il au lourdaud sans se soucier des amis de ce dernier qui s'avançaient avec des bouteilles et un couteau dans sa direction.

Et là, sans réfléchir j'attaquais ces hommes pour protéger Damon. J'enchainais les coups de poings sur ces types qui ne valaient rien et la rage m'envahissait. Ce sentiment était tellement jouissif. J'entendais au loin Damon qui m'appelaient mais je n'en avais que faire. Je voulais détruire ces hommes qui sentaient un bon arôme de peur; et leur sang… hum un sentiment d'ivresse obsédante me prit…

Puis ce sentiment se dissipait et lorsque je repris ma lucidité, je me retrouvais dans une ruelle non loin du bar, Damon me maintenant au mur me demandant de me calmer. Il avait collé son front contre le mien et me maintenait les mains de part et d'autres de ma tête. Je vis avec horreur que mes mains étaient souillées par le sang de ces hommes.

 _\- Mon ange calme toi…_

 _\- Je ne les ai pas…_

 _\- Je t'en ai empêché et je les ai contraints à effacer ce souvenir de leur mémoire. Pour eux, il s'agira d'une bagarre entre eux qui a mal tourné,_ me murmurait-il mais la panique était encore là.

 _\- Mes mains, mon dieu qu'ai-je fait, je…_

 _\- C'est fini mon cœur, c'est fini. »_

Je me mis à pleurer et Damon relâcha mes mains pour me prendre dans ses bras et me consoler. Je ne sais pas combien de temps il s'était passé mais le sentir contre moi arrivait à me calmer. Lorsque je levais la tête je le vis me contempler non pas avec écœurement mais sans jugement et avec tendresse comme les premières fois à Mystic Falls où j'avais perdu les pédales.

On se regarda de nouveau et cette fois-ci je vis le désir s'insinuer dans ses yeux ombrageux. J'approchais ma bouche près de la sienne et nous nous lançâmes dans un baiser doux cédant place à la passion.

Ce baiser était tellement bon et pleins de sentiments longtemps retenus que je me donnais toute entière à lui. Rien ne semblait exister. Les intentions de Damon se firent plus sensuelles, sauvages et je ne l'arrêtai pas. J'étais plaqué contre son corps emplit de désir, une jambe relevée, le mur nous servant de support.

J'intensifiais le baiser et mes mains s'aventuraient sous sa chemise noire, puis dans son pantalon dont je m'étais empressée de défaire la braguette. Damon caressait mon corps sous ma robe noire avec une sensibilité que je ne lui connaissais pas. Mon désir s'amplifiait à mesure que je sentais le sien. Peu importe l'endroit où nous nous trouvions, nos corps unis pleins de désir l'emportèrent pour un orgasme qui fut sans égal.

Une fois revenus sur terre, nos corps encore unis dans cette ruelle, Damon releva la tête qui reposait entre mes seins et m'embrassa chastement. Mes bras étaient encore autour de son cou. Il chassa la goutte de sueur qui perlait sur mon front et caressa mes joues encore rosies par l'orgasme.

 _« Tu es tellement belle mon ange_ , me dit-il.

Je reposais mes pieds sur le sol, légèrement tremblante ce qui semblait l'amuser.

 _\- Wow, c'était…_ je parvenais à peine à sortir.

 _\- Si j'aurais su que ça allait te laisser sans voix ma belle Felicity, je l'aurais fait bien avant^^_

 _\- Ah ah !_

Je commençais à remettre de l'ordre dans ma tenue et vit à nouveau mes mains pleines de sang. Damon s'était éclipser en un clin d'œil et était revenu avec de l'eau. Une minute après mains étaient impeccables.

 _\- Je ne peux pas me permettre de perdre les pédales comme ça si je veux aider Oliver et les autres_ , dis-je préoccupée et pleine de culpabilité.

 _\- Tu arriveras à te contrôler._

 _\- Ah oui c'est vrai que j'ai l'air d'y parvenir^^^_ lui dis-je ironiquement.

 _\- Nous t'aiderons, je t'aiderai,_ me dit-il.

Je voulais répliquer et lui demander comment il comptait faire tout ça en une semaine mais son téléphone vibra.

 _\- Stefan veut qu'on rejoigne tes amis au repère._

Je grimaçai, je n'étais pas très présentable avec ma robe noire. Damon comprit.

 _\- Pas le moment de faire du shopping et tu es magnifique »._

* * *

Nous étions devant le repère et j'arrêtais Damon.

 _« Personne ne doit savoir pour nous, c'est clair !_ Lui dis-je en le pointant du doigt.

 _\- Oh mais ne t'inquiète pas mon ange. Après tout ce n'était qu'un peu d'amusement. Tu sais que ferai tout pour te distraire^^^_

Je le dévisageai, offensée par sa remarque. Ce qu'il venait de se passer dans la ruelle était très important pour moi. Mais je décidais de mettre ça de côté et d'avancer dans le repère. Ma curiosité concernant du nouveau était très forte.

Nous descendions, Théa nous attendait de pied ferme.

 _\- Bon sang, on essaie de vous joindre depuis au moins une heure ! Qu'est-ce que vous faisiez de si important !?_

Damon allait répondre et pour éviter la catastrophe je le coupais en répondant :

 _\- Jai été déloger Mr l'emmerdeur de son bar._

 _\- Elle y a mis vraiment du sien croyez-moi !_ dit-il avec un sourire salace qui fit tiquer Oliver de l'endroit où il se trouvait, surtout en regardant ma tenue.

 _\- Vous avez trouvé du nouveau ?_ demandais-je à Stefan. _Où sont Bonnie et Caroline ?_

 _\- Encore chez toi Fel, elles nous rejoignent plus tard. Bonnie réalise un sort complexe._

Je commençais à être impatiente, John poursuivit :

 _\- Ton amie sorcière a compris que le truc pour sauver Sarah et Théa…_

 _\- La pierre du Phénix !_ on s'exclama avec Damon et Stefan.

 _\- Oui votre pierre est le catalyseur de l'énergie du grimoire. Les deux associés rendent celui qui arrive à s'en servir invincible et immortel._

 _\- Où est la pierre_? dit Damon d'un coup. Je vis la panique dans ses yeux.

 _\- Bonnie l'a caché mais elle est en train de faire un sort de localisation pour le grimoire_ …

 _\- Et Darhk !_ je m'écriais paniquée.

J'essayai d'appeler la maison et Damon essaya de contacter Bonnie. Sans succès. Stefan essaya de contacter Caroline. Idem.

 _\- Il faut aller chez toi Felicity! »_ dit Oliver qui avait compris.

* * *

En route pour la maison, nous avons expliqué aux autres que si Darhk avait compris qu'il lui fallait la pierre pour activer le grimoire, il lui suffisait de localiser Bonnie, qui était justement en train d'essayer de localiser le grimoire. L'un dans l'autre Damien Darhk avait Bonnie servie sur un plateau, sauf si Caroline la défend.

Nous trouvâmes la porte grande ouverte. Il y avait des traces luttes partout. Le pire se trouvait dans le salon : Caroline était crucifiée, à peine consciente sur le mur de mon salon avec des pieux de verveine (dieu merci pas dans le cœur), Bonnie introuvable.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapitre 12**

 **Voilà le nouveau chapitre. J'espère que vous allez l'apprécier comme vous avez apprécié le précédent. Merci pour tous vos reviews.**

 **Bonne lecture : )**

* * *

Je me précipitais avec mes amis pour l'enlever du mur. Caroline était faible mais nous dit :

 _« Je n'ai rien pu faire. Ils étaient trop nombreux, et Darhk a utilisé sa magie. Il faut chercher Bonnie. S'il arrive à activer le grimoire…_

 _\- On ne le laissera pas faire,_ lui promis Stefan.

 _\- Est-ce qu'il t'a dit quelque chose nous permettant de trouver Bonnie ?_ demanda Oliver, choqué par cette mise en scène.

 _\- Non mais j'ai entendu les transmissions de ses agents. Ils se rendent à un bâtiment industriel sur Pine Street dans le Crescent Circle,_ répondit-elle avant de compléter pour Oliver, John, Laurel et Théa qui l'a regardé ébahis _: ouïe de vampire._

Nous allions placer Caroline sur le canapé avec Stefan mais elle nous arrêta d'un geste de la main.

 _\- Non je viens avec vous._

 _\- Caroline tu ne…_ commença Stefan.

 _\- Vu les pouvoirs de ce psychotique, une autre paire de mains vampire sera utile._

 _\- Care…_ poursuivais-je.

 _\- Non la discussion est close, je viens ! Bonnie a besoin de nous._

 _\- Bon il faut en finir avec les tresses les filles, il faut aller récupérer Bon-Bon et buter ce malade mental,_ dit Damon, paniqué, en colère et impatient.

Je recherchais l'endroit dont Caroline parlait avec mon téléphone, Oliver et John s'était rapprochés de moi.

 _\- Felicity…_ dit Oliver.

 _\- Le bâtiment servait de local à une petite entreprise de courtage. Elle a fermé il y a un peu plus de deux mois. Le bâtiment est assez isolé. Deux accès possible sans compter les fenêtres et le toit. Pas de caméra…_

 _\- Il va falloir y aller à l'aveugle,_ dit John. _Et il va falloir se montrer prudent…_

 _\- Vu la précipitation des événements, je pense que Darhk est moins précautionneux, il va vouloir exécuter son plan maintenant…_

 _\- C'est pour ça qu'il faut arrêter de discuter et s'y jeter ! »_ hurla Damon.

* * *

Après avoir régler quelques détails de préparation (enfin le peu que nous puissions faire à l'heure actuelle), nous étions devant l'entrepôt.

J'étais fébrile car j'avais peur de perdre le contrôle si nous devions combattre. Il faut dire que lorsque je vivais encore à Mystic Falls, je perdais facilement le contrôle quand Klaus m'a transformé et je ne faisais pas dans la dentelle : brisement de nuque, cœur arraché et j'en passe. Mon côté vampire me dotait d'une créativité sans bornes… heureusement que Damon était parvenu à me contrôler.

Ce dernier et moi nous trouvions derrière le bâtiment, prêt à entrer en action mais sentant mon trac, Damon me retint par le bras.

 _« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?_ Je lui demandais en me dégageant le bras.

Le beau brun me caressa la joue et me dit :

 _\- Mon ange, rappelle-toi que tu es déjà passé par là et que tu maitrise mieux tes pouvoirs et ton esprit. Je serais à tes côtés quoiqu'il se passe, ok ?_

Je hochais la tête.

 _\- Ok, maintenant allons chercher notre sorcière préférée. »_

Nous n'avions pas pris d'oreillettes dans la précipitation donc nous travaillions à deux ou trois. Damon et moi on se chargeait de la porte d'accès de derrière, Stefan et Laurel de celle de devant. Caroline et John s'occupaient du toit et enfin, Oliver et Théa arriverait par les airs, grâce au câble lancé avec une des flèches d'Oliver.

L'objectif était de neutraliser le plus silencieusement possible les hommes du H.I.V.E et de délivrer Bonnie tout en mettent Damien Darhk sur la touche. Nous avions déjà commencé hors du bâtiment.

Lorsque nous avons pénétré dans le bâtiment, nous avons encore assommé ou tué (Damon était en forme^^) une demi-douzaine de garde. La réception d'une conversation sur le talkie-walkie d'un des hommes nous a appris que Darhk se trouvait au premier étage et que Bonnie était toujours en vie et malmenée pour coopérer pour ce grimoire.

Le combat face à ces hommes ne fut pas si éprouvant que ça. J'adorais cette sensation qui monter en moi et Damon et moi nous entendions très bien pour ce genre d'activités. Chaque coup que l'un donnait, l'autre le complétait.

J'étais aux prises avec deux agents et dans un excès de zèle, je lui brisais la nuque du dernier debout sans sourciller, sous le regard admiratif de Damon qui achevait le dernier agent.

 _« On dirait que tu as fait ça toute ta vie. Mon ange tu es vraiment une dur à cuire. J'aime les femmes de caractère,_ me dit-il en souriant.

Je lui rendis son sourire et j'allais lui répondre lors que j'entendis un bruit de bris de glace et des coups de feu. Oliver et Stefan était entrés par la manière forte in fallait agir vite. Nous allions atteindre la cage d'escalier lorsque Stefan et Laurel arrivèrent. Le petit frère Salvatore avait une entaille sur la joue.

 _\- ça va ?_

 _\- des balles remplies de verveine,_ répondit Stefan _. Il va falloir être prudent._

 _\- Ils sont au premier étage. Oliver et Théa sont arrivés._

Laura acquiesça et nous avons commencé à avancer tous les quatre. On allait parvenir au premier étage mais le silence qui y régnait soudain nous inquiéta. Puis la voix de Darhk résonna :

 _\- Vous avez trente secondes pour venir vous joindre à nous sinon votre Green Arrow, ses acolytes et la jeune sorcière vont mourir d'une balle dans la tête._

On s'est regardé puis Damon nous a donné un signe d'approbation. Le stress me gagnait. Avant de s'avancer, Damon murmura à mon oreille :

 _\- Darhk ne sait pas que tu es un vampire donc joue la petite blonde apeurée._

 _\- Ok,_ lui répondis-je concentrée.

Il me donna un léger baiser devant Stefan et Laurel, atterrés et moi un peu énervée mais nos amis étaient la priorité.

Nous nous avancions, mains levées, les agents armés nous escortant jusqu'à leur patron et mes amis. Darhk se trouvait tout au bout de l'étage. Oliver, Théa, John et Caroline étaient tenus en joug, les mains levées. Bonnie quant à elle, avait l'air d'être prisonnière de liens invisibles, à côté du grimoire et de la pierre : Darhk. Du sang coulait de plusieurs plaies qu'on lui avait infligées, ce qui me mit en colère.

Lorsque Damien Darhk me vit, je lus l'étonnement sur son visage qu'il a aussitôt masqué par un sourire.

 _\- Ma chère je pensais vous avoir tué, mais je constate que vous vous en êtes remise très vite._

 _\- La balle n'a pas touché d'organes vitaux,_ dis-je le plus vite possible. C'était la chose qui me vint à l'esprit.

 _\- Je réglerais ça dans quelques minutes et cette fois-ci je ne vous manquerai pas,_ me menaça-t-il. Puis il se tourna vers Stefan et Damon _. Je vais enfin pouvoir mettre un terme à vos existences, vous n'en avait pas marre de vous trouver sur mon chemin ?!_

 _\- C'est vrai qu'on en a un peu marre, mais on aime vous botter le cul !_ s'exclama Damon, avec un sourire espiègle.

Je me demandais s'il avait perdu la tête. Je le regardais paniquée mais Darhk le vit et décida de faire pression sur Damon en me frappant au visage. Je sentis le gout du sang dans ma bouche. Je gardai mon sang froid pour ne pas me transformer et faisait semblant d'avoir mal. Dans le même temps Damon et Oliver crièrent mon prénom.

 _\- Voyez-vous ça, des amants inquiets, vous en avez de la chance Miss Smoak. Bon assez bavasser continuez le sort Bonnie, je veux voir les pouvoirs de cette pierre._

Je ne pris pas la peine de commenter et essayer de rechercher autour de moi une quelconque faille qui puisse nous permettre de nous sortir d'ici en vie (façon de parler^^). Il ne fallait pas que Bonnie parvienne à faire son sort, surtout que la pierre émettait un rayonnement rouge qui indiquait qu'elle appliquait le bon sort. Le garde qui me tenait en joug commençait à relâcher. Je me suis dit qu'il fallait gagner du temps pour se regarder tous ensemble et démarrer le combat. Damon avait compris et répliqua :

 _\- Il n'y a pas de trio, je suis le seul à aimer Felicity. Je trouve ça insultant que vous mettiez Robin des Bois en concurrence avec moi._

 _\- Oh la ferme Damon !_ dis-je. _On vient pour Bonnie pas pour commenter ma vie amoureuse._

Pendant ce temps je lançais un regard sous-entendu à John et Stefan, puis quand ils comprirent je vis John faire signe à Oliver.

 _\- Ce n'est pas ce que tu m'as dit plus tôt à côté du bar quand on faisait l'amour… ça ressemblait plus à : continu Damon, ne t'arrête pas, oui, plus fort !_

Sous le choc, je mis longtemps avant de lui lancer un regard assassin. Comment pouvait-il balancer ce qu'il s'était passé sous le nez de tout le monde ?!

Tout le monde vrilla la tête vers nous deux et quand je vis le regard, que me lancer le beau brun, je compris qu'il était temps d'agir.

Nous nous sommes tous mis en mouvement : je brisais la nuque de l'agent qui me menaçait, tout le monde commença le combat et d'un seul clignement d'œil, Damon avait tiré en direction Darhk, avec l'arme l'agent aussi mort que le mien, pour le déconcentrer. Ce dernier relâcha la prise qu'il avait sur Bonnie que John récupéra avec le grimoire et la pierre.

Les combats s'intensifiaient et Damon, Stefan, Oliver et moi combattions Darhk. Malheureusement, il avait regagné de ses pouvoirs et nous déjouai avec facilité. Damon et moi nous agacions. En effet je n'aimais pas que le combat traine et la rage prenait peu à peu possession de moi.

\- _Fesmatos, annihile, humanis, immobile, fesmatos, annihile, humanis, immobile…_

L'incantation de Bonnie renforça notre emprise sur Darhk qui luttait contre Bonnie mais perdait de son emprise sur nous.

Damon tenait Darhk par derrière en pressant avec son bras sa trachée. Quand je vis qu'il allait riposter, je repensai à tout ce qui été arrivé depuis son influence néfaste à Star City, et avec un plaisir féroce, je plongeai la main dans son torse et lui arrachait le cœur.

Je ressentais une vague de plaisir et de puissance intense en tenant ce cœur et en regardant le corps de Darhk lâché à terre par Damon, qui me souriait. Je lui rendis son sourire.

Je le perdis vite lorsque John hurla mon prénom. Oliver était étendu sur le sol à moitié conscient.

Lorsque je voulus me précipiter auprès de lui pour le soigner, Théa et Laurel s'interposèrent me lançant un regard menaçant.

 _\- Ne t'approche pas de mon frère !_ me dit Théa en me visant de son arc.

 _\- Je peux l'aider, je peux lui donner de…_

 _\- Felicity, allez-vous en tes amis et toi,_ me dit calmement Laurel,bien que je sentais de la peur dans sa voix. _Je te donnerai de ses nouvelles une fois à l'hôpital._

J'allais encore dire quelque chose mais Caroline me retint.

 _\- Viens Felicity, ça ne sert à rien. Nous prendrons de ses nouvelles plus tard_ , me dit-elle d'un air rassurant.

 _\- Retournez à la maison,_ nous dit Stefan à Caroline et moi _. Avec Damon on va se charger de nettoyer ce bazar. Et occupez-vous de Bonnie. »_

Je jetai un regard sur Oliver qui était soigné par John. Je pouvais sentir de là où je me tenais l'odeur du sang d'Oliver. John me regarda avec colère.

J'avais l'impression que mon monde s'écroulait.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapitre 13**

 **Mes chers lecteurs, voilà l'avant dernier chapitre de cette fanfic.**

 **J'espère qu'il vous plaira.**

 **Bonne soirée : D**

* * *

Je me rendis compte que je me trouvais chez moi que lorsque je vis mon salon saccagé et vis Bonnie avec de multiples plaies, assise sur le canapé, soignée par Caroline.

« _Felicity, as-tu une trousse de secours ?_ me demanda Care.

 _\- Je vais te la chercher._

Ce n'est qu'une fois que Caroline me prit la trousse des mains que je réalisais.

 _\- Care, j'ai tué un homme à mains nues et j'ai aimé ça !_ dis-je effarée, honteuse et dégoutée de moi-même.

 _\- Fel,_ commença Bonnie.

 _\- Mon dieu, et Oliver, pourquoi les autres m'ont regardé comme si je leur faisais peur et n'ont pas voulu que j'approche ?!_

 _\- Parce que tu es un vampire Felicity_ , me répondit Caroline précautionneusement. _Tu avais encore ton visage transformé quand tu es venue vers eux…_

Je cherchais mon téléphone et commençait à composer le numéro de John, sans succès, et ceux des autres. Caroline me prit le téléphone.

 _\- Pourquoi ça ne marche pas ?_ demandais-je paniquée.

 _\- Fel, tu as encore du sang sur tes mains,_ me dit Bonnie calmement.

En effet, je vis avec horreur que mes mains étaient toujours couvertes du sang de Darhk. Je montais dans ma chambre puis allais jusqu'à la salle de bain. Je retirais mes vêtements et rentrais dans la douche.

Je ne sais combien de temps je restais ici mais je ne voulais plus en sortir. L'eau martelait ma peau laiteuse. Je revoyais les hommes au bar, et Darhk. Les larmes n'arrêtaient plus de couler. Comment avais-je pu faire une chose pareille ? _Je suis un monstre._

 _\- Tu n'es pas un monstre mon ange, tu as défendu tes amis ce soir._

Damon était devant la douche. Il écarta le rideau et me vit nue, accroupie au sol, les joues striées de larmes. Il décida aussitôt d'entrer et voulut me prendre dans ses bras. Je résistais et me levais puis il mit ses mains sur mes bras.

 _\- Lâche-moi Damon ! Fout le camp d'ici !_

 _\- Non !_ me dit-il calmement en me fixant.

 _\- Lâche-moi, lâche-moi !_

\- Je me débâtais mais il renforçait sa prise autour de mes poignets, malgré l'eau qui déferlait. Je pleurais en même temps.

 _\- Je ne t'abandonnerais pas Felicity, pas cette fois ! »_

Cette phrase me fit l'effet d'un électrochoc et je m'abandonnais dans ses bras, pleurant de toute mon âme. Damon me prit dans ses bras et m'embrassait le front en me répétant qu'il ne m'abandonnerait pas.

Je n'entendis pas l'eau s'arrêter et ne vit pas tout de suite que le beau vampire m'avait enveloppé dans une serviette éponge. Il s'était changé puis m'entourait à nouveau de ses bras.

L'adrénaline chutait d'un coup et je sombrais dans un sommeil profond.

* * *

Lorsque je me réveillais, une seconde me suffit pour me rappeler les faits de la veille. Damon n'était plus là. Juste quand je me changeais pour descendre, j'entendis frapper à ma porte de chambre.

« _Coucou Fel,_ me dirent Caroline et Bonnie les bras chargés de douceurs. _On est venues t'apporter le petit déjeuner. On s'est dit qu'on aurait pu le prendre toutes les trois._

J'acquiesçais. Nous avions l'habitude de faire ces petits déjeuners au lit quand l'une de nous vivait une passe difficile. La première chose que je demandais était :

 _\- Comment va Oliver ?_

 _\- Bien j'ai téléphoné à tes amis ce matin,_ répondit Bonnie _. C'est John qui m'a parlé. Je t'avoue qu'il n'était pas ravi de m'avoir au téléphone mais j'ai su mettre les mots qu'il fallait. Oliver se réveillait. La balle a traversé l'abdomen sans toucher d'organes vitaux._

Je poussais un soupir de soulagement.

 _\- Je lui ai expliqué aussi pourquoi tu avais agis ainsi dans l'entrepôt, mais je t'avoue qu'il avait l'air assez réticent à mes propos._

 _\- Il faut que je vois mes amis, leur expliquer moi-même et m'excuser…_

 _\- T'excuser de quoi Felicity ?!_ me demanda mon amie vampire. _Je sais que ce que tu as fait hier peut leur paraître fou et meurtrier mais tu les as protégé d'un danger bien pire si Darhk aurait eu les pouvoirs du grimoire et de la pierre._

 _\- J'ai aimé le tuer !_ hurlais-je. _C'est grave._

 _\- Tes instincts de vampire prennent le dessus mais cela se canalise,_ me dit Bonnie. _On va t'aider les jours qu'ils nous restent avant de partir._

Je regardais mes amies avec reconnaissance.

 _\- Merci d'être là les filles. Je me donnerais à fond pour canaliser mes instincts._

 _\- On voulait te poser une question,_ me dit Bonnie en regardant furtivement Caroline.

 _\- Ok…allez-y._

 _\- Est-ce que Damon et toi vous êtes ensemble ?_

J'ouvrais de grands yeux, Caroline se dépêcha de rajouter :

 _\- En ce moment vous êtes très proches et lorsqu'il a mentionné vos hypothétiques ébats la nuit dernière, cela t'a blessé._

Je baissais la tête honteuse. Les filles comprirent.

 _\- Fel ! pourquoi ?!_ me demanda Caroline.

 _\- Depuis que j'ai quitté Mystic Falls, je n'ai pas arrêté de penser à lui puis Oliver est arrivé dans ma vie et de nouveaux sentiments se sont formés._

 _\- Oliver est un homme bien Fel,_ me dit Bonnie.

 _\- Je le sais mais je viens de comprendre que lui et Damon se ressemblaient dans la manière de gérer leur sentiment. Oliver n'a pas le côté destructeur sanguinaire de Damon mais il sait comment rejeter les gens qui l'aiment._

Je marquai une pause et repris :

 _\- Quand je vous ai appelé, je ne pensais pas revoir Damon et j'ai découvert pourquoi il m'avait quitté. Les effets de l'hypnose se sont dissipés quand je suis redevenue vampire._

Les deux amies se turent.

 _\- Vous étiez au courant, c'est ça ?_

 _\- Oui,_ répondit Caroline. _Damon nous avait fait jurer de ne rien te dire, pour ton bonheur mais apparemment rien n'y fait mademoiselle têtue ! Aux dernières nouvelles tu étais mordue de ton Green Arrow…_

 _\- J'ai encore des sentiments pour Oliver mais…_

 _\- Felicity, quand nous serons partis de Star City,_ commença Bonnie _, je te conseille de réfléchir à tes sentiments tranquillement car là ce n'est pas le moment de prendre une décision à la hâte, ok ?_

Je hochais la tête.

 _\- Bon maintenant que cela est réglé, profitons du petit déjeuner ! »_ dit Caroline en commençant à dévorer un muffin aux myrtilles.

* * *

En fin de matinée, Damon et Stefan nous avaient rejoints dans le salon. Le grimoire et la pierre étaient posés sur la table basse. J'évitais de m'assoir près du beau brun pour éviter cette attraction qui me tirailler le cœur.

« _Bon quel est le plan avec ces reliques ?_ demanda Stefan.

 _\- Nous allons les échanger contre l'immortalité de Damon une fois à Mystic Falls._

 _\- Mais c'est trop dangereux !_ dit Damon. _Vous n'allez pas donner tous ces pouvoirs à cette malade mentale qui nous sert de mère ?!_

 _\- C'est notre meilleure option,_ dit Bonnie à l'intéressé.

 _\- Tu ne peux pas canaliser cette magie et t'en servir contre Lily_? demanda Stefan à la sorcière qui hésita.

 _\- Bon-bon ?_

 _\- Je pourrais mais si l'on échoue, elle nous tuera tous avec sa famille de vampire hérétique_.

J'étais fascinée, cette Lily était elle aussi horrible qu'ils la décrivaient ?

 _\- On n'échouera pas,_ dit Stephan d'un air déterminé. _Il est temps de récupérer notre maison et notre ville._

 _\- Non !_

Nous nous sommes tous tourné vers Damon qui s'était levé.

 _\- J'ai fait un choix, et je vais prendre ce remède. Je refuse que d'autres personnes proches ne meurent._

 _\- Grand frère…_ commença Stefan.

 _\- Stefan ma décision est prise. Respecte là !_

Sur ceux, il quitta la pièce pour aller dans sa chambre nous laissant impuissants. Je n'avais pas Damon aussi têtu depuis longtemps.

 _\- Il faut le convaincre, il ne peut pas renoncer à l'immortalité,_ dit Stefan.

 _\- Ou l'on pourrait lui faire croire qu'on est d'accord et lorsqu'il va voir Lily pour prendre le remède, Bonnie tu la neutralise avec les pouvoirs du grimoire,_ dit Caroline excitée.

 _\- Vous pensez que Damon ne se doutera de rien ?_ demandais-je un peu sceptique.

 _\- Ça peut marcher mais il faut que je m'entraine avant que l'on revienne pour canaliser les pouvoirs des reliques,_ annonça Bonnie.

Mes amis continuèrent de parler de leur plan et Bonnie commença à déchiffrer le grimoire. J'allais dans la cuisine et décidais d'appeler Oliver. Je voulais avant tout prendre de ses nouvelles et voir si je pourrais réintégrer l'équipe. Il décrocha au bout d'une sonnerie :

 _\- Felicity ?_

 _\- Oliver, comment vas-tu ?_

 _\- Mieux merci, et toi ?_

\- Je pouvais sentir son inquiétude des kilomètres à la ronde.

 _\- J'ai retrouvé mes esprits ne t'inquiète pas. Je suis un peu chamboulée._

Le silence s'installa mais je repris la parole :

 _\- Oliver, est ce que l'on peut se voir ? Si tu veux viens avec quelqu'un si tu as peur de moi ou…_

 _\- Felicity je n'ai pas peur de toi. On peut se retrouver au café qui se trouve au coin de la société dans une demi-heure si tu veux. J'ai une réunion en fin d'après-midi._

 _\- Avec joie_ , je soupirais de soulagement et souriais. _A tout de suite._

Je remontais dans ma chambre pour passer une robe plus présentable lorsque Damon entra. Je me retournais mécontente.

 _\- Tu pourrais frapper ! Mr sans gêne !_

Damon me fit la révérence :

 _\- Toutes mes excuses Mademoiselle Smoak,_ me dit-il d'un air railleur que je lui rendis, puis il détailla de la tête au pied. _Pour qui te fais-tu belle ?_

 _\- Je peux bien me faire jolie quand l'envie me prend !_

Je voulais refermer ma fermeture éclair qui partait du bas de mon dos sans y parvenir. Damon se plaça derrière moi et posa ses mains sur mes hanches. Je le regardais à travers le miroir et son regard était plein de désir qui secoua mon âme et parcourra mon corps. Tout en prenant soin de remonter la fermeture éclair lentement, il me dit :

 _\- Tu vas le voir, n'est-ce pas ?_

Sa voix était douce mais je pouvais sentir une pointe de jalousie.

 _\- Je veux juste prendre de ses nouvelles et voir si je pourrais réintégrer l'équipe._

Son expression changea et je décidais de l'ignorer. Je me fis une queue de cheval et mit mes lunettes. Je voulais montrer à Oliver que j'étais toujours la Felicity d'avant. Je mettais mes escarpins noirs et m'apprêter à sortir de ma chambre quand Damon m'a dit :

 _\- Tu penses que tes artifices feront oublier pour un moment à Oliver ta vraie nature. Mais ce que tu as fait dans cet entrepôt fait partie de ton âme. Tu as protégé tes amis et oui tu as aimé ça._

 _\- Damon…_

 _\- Tu te contrôleras, jusqu'au moment où tu craqueras de nouveau car tu tiens tellement à cet homme et à tes amis que tu ne voudras que plus rien ne se mettent sur leur chemin. Mais rappelle-toi que tes amis sont humains et ne pourrons jamais te comprendre entièrement même s'ils t'acceptent._

 _\- Je tenterai de m'en souvenir. A plus tard Damon. »_

Je décidais de partir sans lui accorder un regard. Damon avait touché un point sensible. Mais j'espérais qu'Oliver me redonne sa confiance.

* * *

Je poussais la porte du café. Oliver n'était pas encore arrivé, je décidais de m'installer dans un coin près de la fenêtre et je commandais un café.

Oliver arriva juste quand l'on m'apporta mon café. Je me levais et le prit dans mes bras.

 _« Oh Oliver, je suis contente que tu ailles bien._

 _\- Merci Felicity,_ me dit-il en continuant de me serrer dans ses bras.

Nous nous sommes installés et une fois le café d'Oliver servi, je commençais :

 _\- Comment vont les autres ?_

 _\- Ils se reposent. On a décidé de lever un peu le pied après ce qu'il vient de se passer._

Je baissais la tête mais Oliver me la releva.

 _\- Eh ! tu es un jeune vampire, cela arrive._

 _\- Tu n'es pas fâché ?_

Oliver me contemplait avec gentillesse.

 _\- L'essentiel c'est que Darhk n'est plus là._

 _\- Mais j'ai…_

 _\- Oui ce que tu as fait est horrible mais je ne peux pas te juger là-dessus. Tu as toujours vu le bon en moi quand je n'y croyais pas et tu t'es tenue à mes côtés. Je serais toujours là pour toi Felicity_ , me dit-il en me lâchant le visage et en prenant la main.

Je lui souriais et versais une larme de joie.

 _\- Merci Oliver, ça compte tellement pour moi. Mes amis restent encore quelques jours avant de repartir et vont m'aider à me canaliser._

 _\- Remercie les en mon nom et souhaite leur bon retour,_ me répondit-il légèrement sur la défensive.

 _\- Je n'y manquerais pas. J'ai hâte de retrouver l'équipe…_

 _\- Felicity…_

 _\- Quoi ?_

Je voyais qu'Oliver essayait de choisir les bons mots pour ne pas me froisser.

 _\- On pourrait attendre que tu canalises tes émotions de vampire avant de reprendre ta vie normale et les activités au repère…_

 _\- Ils ont peur de moi ?_ le coupais-je sous le choc.

 _\- Ce qu'ils ont vu hier les a vraiment choqué, je pense qu'il faudrait y aller pas à pas. Une fois tes émotions canalisées, tu pourrais revenir travailler auprès de moi puis commençais à revenir au repère pour l'informatique._

J'étais un peu déçue de sa proposition mais apparemment je n'avais pas le choix si je voulais regagner la confiance de John, Laurel et Théa.

 _\- Comme tu voudras. Je suis prête à tout pour retrouver les personnes qui me sont proches. »_

Nous avons continué de discuter encore une petite demi-heure et Oliver me laissa pour aller assister à sa réunion.

J'essayais de faire un effort pour rentrer et profiter de mes amis de Mystic Falls jusqu'à leur départ.

* * *

(Trois semaines plus tard)

Cela faisait deux semaines que j'avais repris le travail de secrétaire et que je venais au repère. Je contrôlais enfin mon côté vampire et j'en appréciais chaque instant. J'étais plus performante au travail qu'il soit auprès d'Oliver ou de l'équipe les nuits.

John, Laurel et Théa commençaient à me refaire confiance ce qui me touchait. J'allais d'ailleurs sortir pour la première fois avec eux sur le terrain. J'étais prête à mettre des criminels en prison.

Mes amis étaient repartis à Mystic Falls. Les adieux m'avaient fait plus mal que je le pensais. Quand toute une partie de votre vie revient, cela est difficile de s'en séparer à nouveau. J'avais demandé à Caroline et Bonnie de me donner des nouvelles régulièrement et je voulais absolument savoir si le plan pour éliminer Lily avait fonctionné.

J'avais demandé à Stefan de prendre soin de son grand-frère quoiqu'il se passe, qu'il redevienne humain ou pas.

Avant de partir, Damon et moi avions encore passé une dernière nuit ensemble, la nuit la plus incroyable de mon existence. Peut-être une façon de mieux se dire au revoir même si je sentais que Damon voulait être près de moi comme je voulais être près de lui.

Mais comme l'avait souligné Care et Bonnie, il fallait que je revienne à ma vie « normale » et démêle mes sentiments au calme.

En rentrant chez moi après le boulot, je reçu un petit colis avec une lettre signée de la main de Damon. Je me dépêchais d'ouvrir la lettre.

' _Mon ange,_

 _Je t'écris pour te donner des nouvelles de notre chère ville surnaturelle. Suite au plan de mon idiot de frère de l'équipe de choc, Lily Salvatore repose désormais en paix ou en enfer, tout dépend de la définition du mot paix dans son cas^^^ et on a récupéré notre jolie maison._

 _Tu aurais vu Bon-bon, elle s'est surpassée et me voilà toujours vampire. Mais j'ai pu récupérer quelque chose à ma garce de mère dans la bataille et je pense que cela t'est profitable à toi qu'à moi…'_

Je m'arrêtais de lire la lettre et ouvrais le paquet : il contenait un petit coffre en bois ouvragé que j'ouvris. Le remède contre le vampirisme y reposait.

Surprise je repris la lecture de la lettre :

' _Je sais que la première fois je ne t'ai pas laissé le choix de le prendre mais les choses sont différentes aujourd'hui._

 _Je ne regrette pas un seul moment de ce qu'il s'est passé entre nous à Star City comme notre histoire à Mystic Falls. Tu me manques déjà mais je sais que tu as une vie désormais à Star City. Je t'aime tellement que je suis prêt à te laisser partir et te laisser être heureuse._

 _Certains se diront que j'ai vite oublié Elena mais la vérité, c'est qu'elle fera toujours parti de mon cœur et aurait souhaité que je continue ma vie._

 _Quel que soit le choix que tu feras, saches que je serais toujours là pour toi. Que je sois prêt ou loin de toi. Que tu sois humaine ou vampire, je t'aimerais à jamais et tu seras bienvenu à la casa des Salvatore éternellement._

 _Milles baisers._

 _Damon.'_

Je posais la lettre ainsi que le remède sur la table basse et m'asseyait. Ce n'est qu'en regardant mon chemisier blanc taché que je m'aperçus que je pleurais.

Ce remède était à la fois un cadeau et une entrave. Est-ce que je voulais vraiment le prendre ? Est-ce que ça changerait la personne que je suis ? Qu'adviendra-t-il d'Oliver et de Damon ?

Quoi que soient mes choix, ils changeraient ma vie pour toujours ainsi que celle des gens auxquels je tiens.

* * *

 **Quel choix fera Felicity à votre avis ? Quel choix voulez-vous qu'elle fasse ?**

 **J'attends vos commentaires.**

 **:D**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapitre 14**

 **Mes chers lecteurs, voici le dernier chapitre de cette fanfic qui m'a donné beaucoup de fil à retordre !lol.**

 **Quant à ce final, j'ai reçu des avis partagés sur le choix de Felicity. Donc il y aura forcément des contents et des déçus.**

 **J'espère quand même que vous avez eu du plaisir à lire cette histoire.**

 **Merci à tous pour vos messages que vous soyez des habitués ou des guests.**

 **Pour la suite, certains savent que j'écris une fanfic purement sur Olicity (Le mariage et ses conséquences).**

 **A très vite et bonne lecture.**

* * *

(Cinq mois plus tard)

J'avais roulé pratiquement toute la journée. Le soleil commençait à se coucher lorsque je dépassais le panneau de l'entrée de Mystic Falls.

Tant de choses avaient changé ces derniers mois. J'aurais voulu qu'il en soit autrement mais quitter Star City était le mieux que je pouvais faire.

J'avais lutté ces derniers mois pour savoir si j'allais prendre le remède ou pas mais je ne m'étais jamais senti aussi vivante de toute ma vie. J'aimais être un vampire mais j'ai compris que l'être n'était pas une excuse pour cacher qui j'étais réellement. Les deux s'alliaient l'un à l'autre avec un lien indivisible.

Mes amis à Star City avaient beau me dire qu'ils me faisaient confiance et qu'ils m'acceptaient telle que j'étais mais cela ne dura pas.

Cela commença par le fait que je n'allais pas souvent en mission à l'extérieur, surtout lorsque nous avions des ennemis très coriaces à combattre. Cela me frustrait mais je me taisais, me disant que ça allait passer. J'espérais qu'Oliver convaincrait les autres de me donner une chance.

John m'invita de moins en moins chez Lyla et lui pour voir leur fille Sarah. Et le dernier repas chez eux, il faisait tout pour que je ne me retrouve pas seule avec la princesse. J'avais l'impression d'être un paria. Comment pouvait-il croire un seul instant que je puisse faire un jour du mal à sa fille ? Cela me peinait énormément.

Ce qui me fit prendre cette décision une bonne fois pour toute fut lorsque j'ai tenu Oliver au courant pour le remède, il y a de ça trois jours après une mission à l'extérieur où j'avais été touché près du cœur. La discussion avait très mal tourné.

Des flashs me revenaient de cette discussion à cœur ouvert :

« _Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit plus tôt pour le remède ?!_ me demandait-il sous le choc.

 _\- Parce que ce choix m'appartient et j'ai décidé de ne pas le prendre. Cela m'a échappé tout à l'heure._

 _\- Tes amis te l'ont envoyé ?_

 _\- Damon…_

 _\- Et ben pour une fois que cet enfoiré fait quelque chose de bien^^^_

 _\- Je te demande pardon Oliver ?!_

Je hurlais, comment pouvait-il se montrer aussi méprisant envers Damon ?

 _\- Il a risqué de mourir pour m'offrir ce choix et c'est ainsi que tu le traites ?!_

 _\- Désolé mais ton ami n'a cessé de commettre des erreurs dans ma ville. Tu devrais prendre le remède,_ me dit-il.

Je le regardais avec des yeux ronds.

 _\- J'aime être un vampire, pourquoi devrais-je le prendre ? A ce que je sache, je n'ai pas fait de vagues depuis le départ de mes amis, je me suis toujours contrôlé…_

 _\- Jusqu'au jour où tu n'y arriveras plus !_ hurlait-il excédé.

La terre s'effaçait sous mes pieds. Oliver continua :

 _\- Je suis désolé de t'avoir dit ça mais cela risque d'arriver._

 _\- Comment peux-tu croire une telle chose ? Toi qui m'as encouragé à relever la tête il y a cinq mois après Darhk._

 _\- Les choses étaient différentes mais maintenant en prenant le remède tu redeviendras la Felicity qu'on a toujours connu et dont je suis tombé amoureux._

Je gardais mon calme mais ça bouillonnait à l'intérieur. Je revoyais Damon me prévenir il y a quelques mois. Je compris.

 _\- Oliver, toi comme moi nous avons évolué ces dernières années. Tu ne peux pas me demander de redevenir telle que j'étais avant._

 _\- Réfléchis, si tu prends le remède on pourrait être ensemble, se marier, avoir des enfants, vieillir ensemble…_

Bizarrement mon imagination ne se mit pas en marche comme elle l'avait fait souvent par le passé. Après un moment de silence, je me décidais à mettre les pieds dans le plat :

 _\- Et si je ne veux toujours pas prendre le remède ? Est-ce que toi et les autres pourraient me faire à nouveau confiance pleinement un jour ?_

Son silence fut une réponse plus que suffisante.

 _\- Au revoir Oliver. »_

Je quittais le repère dignement, sans larmes et savais que c'était la dernière fois que je le verrais, ainsi que les autres.

C'était fini le temps où j'étais prête à faire n'importe quoi pour cet homme que j'avais tant aimé. Je savais qu'Oliver et les autres protégeraient Star City avec brio. Il était temps de prendre un nouveau départ. Je pouvais faire la différence autrement et avec des personnes de confiance.

* * *

J'appelais souvent Caroline pour avoir des nouvelles de tout le monde. Mystic Falls vivait une période de calme en ce moment, ce qui était plutôt rare dans cette ville. Je profitai de cette accalmie pour retourner vivre dans ma ville natale.

Caroline était ravie et avait préparé sa maison pour m'accueillir sans éveiller les doutes de Stefan, Bonnie et Damon.

J'avais demandé un congé à Oliver cette semaine pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons. Seule Sara m'avait surprise hier en passant chez moi à l'improviste et me vit faire mes derniers cartons. Elle venait de rentrer de Central City. Je décidais de lui expliquer ma décision.

Mon amie me surprit en m'encourageant dans ma décision. Je me souvenais de ses paroles.

« _Le plus important est de savoir ce que toi tu veux faire Felicity. Tu es une femme forte, intelligente vampire ou pas, tu contrôles ton destin. »_

Je lui promis de lui donner des nouvelles et elle de venir à Mystic Falls. Si quelqu'un pouvait venir dans cette ville, c'était bien elle. Je lui donnai également une lettre d'adieux à Oliver, John, Théa, Laurel et le Capitaine Lance, qu'elle leur remettait en ce moment même. Je ne voulais pas me retourner.

* * *

A première vue, Mystic Falls n'avait pas semblé changer. Cette ville ressemblait à une petite ville quelconque si vous mettiez de côté tout le surnaturel^^^

Avant de m'arrêter chez Caroline, je décidais de faire le tour de la ville en voiture. Je passais devant mon ancienne maison qui semblait comme autrefois. Des souvenirs m'assaillaient : mes parents, moi petite faisant connaissance avec Caroline et sa maman, le shérif Elisabeth Forbes.

Je voulais passer devant l'ancienne maison d'Elena mais je vis une nouvelle maison construite et me rappeler qu'Elena avait brûlé sa maison après la perte de son frère sous le coup de la peine (qui fut ressuscité et qui était vivant maintenant, mais je vais babiller si je continue !). Elena avait toujours été une passionnée dans l'âme, je commençais à la comprendre. J'eus une idée.

Je m'étais arrêter chez le fleuriste du coin (qui ne m'avait pas reconnu dieu merci, les nouvelles dans les petites villes se répandent comme la peste !) et arpentais maintenant les allées du cimetière. Je trouvais enfin la tombe d'Elisabeth Forbes. Elle était imposante à l'image de la grandeur de cette femme qui m'avait accueilli et élevé comme une deuxième maman. Je posais les lys à côté des fleurs fraichement apportées par Caroline je supposais. Je me recueillais quelques minutes pour lui rendre l'hommage qu'elle méritait puis je cherchais une autre tombe.

Je ne mis pas longtemps à la trouver. Elena reposait désormais près de ses parents adoptifs. Je déposais un bouquet de pivoines blanches et violettes au pied de la tombe et me mit à parler :

« _Elena, j'aurais tellement voulu te revoir avant tout ça. J'espère que tu as vraiment trouvé le repos. Je n'aurais jamais pensé revenir comme quoi tout arrive._

Je marquais une pause et repris :

 _J'ai été si longtemps jalouse de Damon et toi, je n'aurais pas dû. Les amies doivent se soutenir et je regrette de ne pas avoir été présente pour toi._

Une larme coula le long de ma joue.

 _Grâce à ton amour, Damon a grandi et je ne te remercierais jamais assez pour ça. C'est un homme incroyable. Je ne sais pas de quoi demain sera fait, mais je veux passer ce temps à ses côtés s'il le veut toujours. Tu manques à Caroline et Bonnie aussi. »_

Des souvenirs m'assaillaient à nouveaux : ma rencontre avec Elena, les petits déjeuners réconfort à quatre, les soirées endiablées et les rires, la joie malgré toutes les épreuves passées.

Je repartais du cimetière avec un léger sourire et un peu d'appréhension, car avant de poser mes valises chez Care, un dernier arrêt était nécessaire. C'était d'ailleurs le plus important et stressant de tous.

* * *

Je venais de sortir de ma voiture et contemplais la maison des Salvatore. Elle était si imposante et magnifiquement ouvragée. Je me revoyais y frapper la toute première fois. J'étais venue voir Elena en catastrophe et était tombée sur Damon. J'étais immédiatement tombée sous le charme de ce vampire mauvais garçon ténébreux. Je reprenais mes esprits : c'était le moment de vérité.

J'avais apporté avec moi le petit coffret en bois. Je frappais à la porte, au bout d'un long moment personne ne vint m'ouvrir et je décidais d'entrer à l'intérieur.

La maison n'avait pas changé, à quelques meubles près (les bagarres et autres y étaient pour quelque chose^^). Je décidais d'attendre Damon dans le salon devant la cheminée et posait le coffre sur la table basse en bois sombre. Ce salon était une pure merveille.

En plus des boiseries magnifiques et de la cheminée aux allures de décor somptueux, le salon abritait une bibliothèque plus que magique et qui refermait tant de beaux souvenirs, dont certains me revenaient en tête : mon premier baiser échangé avec Damon, nos discussions interminables autour d'un verre de bourbon et la dernière fois que nous avions fait l'amour ici. Je le revoyais me projeter contre les rayonnages, passionné, à la fois tendre et sauvage comme il savait si bien le faire…

 _« Quand je pense que Bon-bon croyait que j'allais me faire avoir, il va falloir trouver mieux qu'une fête surprise comme cadeau d'anniver…_ s'arrêta brusquement Damon en me voyant et ce qui arrêta mon souvenir.

Les frères Salvatore me regardèrent avec de grands yeux et Stefan me donna un sourire que je lui rendis. Je pensais que Caroline avait dû cafter sur mon retour^^ Il donna une tape sur l'épaule de son frère et dit :

 _\- Je crois que j'ai oublié quelque chose chez Caroline_. Puis il se tourna vers son frère _: joyeux anniversaire grand-frère, ne gâche pas tout._

Nous nous retrouvions seuls. Damon semblait paralysé. Je ne savais que faire puis après un moment je m'avançais vers lui et posais une main sur son épaule et l'autre contre sa joue.

 _\- C'est bien toi mon ange ?_ me dit-il avec émotion.

 _\- Oui,_ lui répondais-je avec un sourire timide. _Surprise ! Enfin j'espère car je vais tuer Caroline si elle a dit à tout le monde que je revenais vivre ici, enfin pas tuer, quoique…_

Damon me fit taire par un baiser qui enflamma toutes les parcelles de mon corps. Puis il s'arrêta :

 _\- Tu reviens pour de bon ? Tu n'as pas reçu mon cadeau ?_

Je prenais le coffret en bois et revenais. Je lui tendais, il le posa sur le bureau qui se trouvait à côté de nous.

 _\- J'ai décidé de ne pas prendre le remède depuis plusieurs mois. J'aime être un vampire et j'aime la personne que je suis devenue. Mais tu avais raison._

 _\- Ah bon Melle Smoak ?_ s'étonna-t-il .

 _\- Mes amis ne me comprendront jamais entièrement comme toi et les autres le font. Je ne les oublierais jamais mais il y a plus important._

Damon me fixait un peu inquiet. Je m'avançais et posais la main sur son cœur.

 _\- Personne ne m'aimera comme tu l'as fait._

 _\- Tu as tort,_ m'arrêta-t-il dans ma déclaration. J'ai eu peur qu'il me rejette soudain puis il m'enlaça et me répondit avec ses yeux bleus pleins d'amour : _personne ne t'aimera comme je t'aime »._

Le bonheur m'envahissait ainsi qu'un sentiment de plénitude. Je me sentais enfin à ma place dans cette ville où pourtant des défis inimaginables m'attendraient, mais surtout : j'étais à la maison avec l'homme que j'aimais de tout mon corps et de toute mon âme.


End file.
